


Should Never Have Come

by Betitaintme



Series: Fall For You [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Baggage, Flashbacks, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Scenting, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betitaintme/pseuds/Betitaintme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after Fall For You.  Paul and Isaac take Danny up on his suggestion for a vacation.  They both travel to Texas to retrieve Paul’s belongings from storage.  A chance encounter with an old acquaintance results in Paul coming face to face with someone he had hoped to never see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right now this story doesn't feel to me like it is going to be as long as Fall For You. It was just a brief idea I had. I am thinking maybe 4-5 chapters. Not sure how long each chapter will be. I have pretty much the entire story thought out. Just need to tie it all together.
> 
> *update* Well I guess we've blown past "4-5 chapters" huh?

“I thought Texas never got any snow?” Isaac says as he swerves to avoid yet another clueless Texas driver sliding sideways in the snow and ice. “Welllllll.” Paul says shrugging. “I wouldn’t call this snow. Texas calls this a wintery mix. It’s mostly rain and ice with some snow mixed in. “Why don’t they slow down?” Isaac asks with a low growl aimed at the person following too closely. “Because most people think if they have a big vehicle they are invulnerable. Typically when the weather gets bad in Texas it’s the pickup truck, and large SUV crowd that seem to have the most wrecks.” Isaac growls and tightens his grip on the steering wheel. The plastic creaking under his assault. “Hey…” Paul says putting his hand on Isaac’s thigh. “I love you.” Isaac sighs some of the tension leaving his shoulders. Sparing a quick glance at his mate Isaac smiles. “I love you Blondie.” Paul smiles at one of the many nick names they have for each other before saying. “We’re almost there just let them be, you can’t fix stupid.” Turning on to a familiar street Paul chuckles. “Still think it’s weird we’re going back to my house.” “I guess they felt they could make more money doing short term rentals than selling it.” Isaac says as they pull up to Paul’s former home. “Well from the pictures on the site it looks like the inside is really nice now. It was pretty plain when I lived here. Can’t really tell much difference on the outside.” Shutting the Jeep off they both climb out shoes crunching in the snow and sleet. Walking up to the front door Paul pulls the key out of his pocket the property management company had sent him and uses it to open the door.

“Wow.” Paul says stepping in to the home. Isaac follows him in closing the door behind him. Walking through the home it becomes apparent that it had indeed been fixed up. Every room fashionably painted furnished and decorated. “It’s like one of those home improvement shows stopped by.” Paul says running his hand along the granite counter top. Eventually ending up in the master bedroom Isaac sniffs. Stepping over to the closet he opens the door and sticks his head in. “My mate has been here.” He says with a smile. “Really you can still smell me even with all the new materials?” Paul says putting his arm around Isaac’s waist. “It’s faint who ever lived here after you wasn’t here for long. I can pick up another person but you’re smell is more embedded than theirs. This hasn’t been a rental for long.” “It’s OK though? It’s better than a hotel?” Paul asks sitting down on the bed. “Yes.” Isaac says closing the closet and looking around the room. “It doesn’t smell like hundreds of people have been in the same space.” Paul reaches up and tugs gently on Isaac’s hand. The tall wolf smiles and allows himself to be pulled down on top of his mate.

Wrapping his arms around Paul Isaac sniffs at his neck and makes a satisfied sound before asking. “What all would you like to do while we are in town? Anyone you’d like to catch up with?” “I don’t know honestly.” Paul answers squirming and sighing contentedly in his arms. “Unfortunately I have no family that wants to see me. I had a couple of friends I have not seen in a while. Maybe we can see if they want to get dinner or something. With the weather like it is we should probably stay a few days anyway. Some of the weather was pretty bad coming here I’d rather let some of that pass. Going back through with a trailer doesn’t sound like fun.” Pulling off of Paul Isaac stands up causing a sad whine from Paul. Isaac smiles at him. “You sound more like a wolf every day. I’ll be back I want to get the Jeep in the garage before your “wintery mix” freezes on the windshield.” “It’s not mine.” Paul says standing up. “The only thing in Texas I lay any claim to is what I have in storage.” Paul follows Isaac through the house and shows him the door to the garage. Stepping in to the living room Paul turns the heat up a bit before pulling out his phone and sending his friends an email to let them know he is in town.

Isaac comes back in a few minutes later carrying their suitcase. He sees Paul standing by the back door staring blankly out in to the yard. Having become familiar with these moments Isaac sets the suitcase down and walks over to Paul. He pushes love and understanding over the bond before wrapping his arms around him and holding him firmly. “Baby?” Isaac asks softly. “I miss our pack. I miss our home.” Paul says quietly trembling slightly. “I _hate_ not being able to feel them.” Isaac leans down and kisses Paul on the side of his neck. “We knew this would happen we talked about it remember?” He says pressing his nose gently behind Paul’s right ear. “I know I just don’t like it. It feels much worse than I thought it would.” Just then Paul feels a faint pulse on the unnervingly quiet pack bond. “Derek!” He exclaims reaching frantically for the sensation over the bond. Suddenly the faint sensation rushes at him. Paul exhales deeply as he’s washed in a brief but strong blast of emotion from Derek. Security, love and above all else _pack_.

Seconds later Paul’s phone rings. He answers without looking. “Derek.” He says relief heavy in his voice. “You’re going to be OK remember what we talked about.” Derek says. “I know that’s what Isaac was just telling me. I was fine then it just hit me. It’s a lot worse than I thought it would be. Thank you for whatever it was you just did. It was like all of you were here. I didn’t think I’d be able to feel any of you at all.” Paul says slipping his arm around Isaac and pulling him close. “We all miss you. I’m the only one who can feel you and it’s pretty faint. I can briefly amplify the pack bond. I can’t keep it up for very long but it’s useful when you have pack that’s far from home.” “We’re all here for you Paul.” Scott says. “Peter too?” Paul asks with a smirk on his face. “Yes I stopped by to tell Derek he was insane to let you two run off so far away so soon after you bonding with each other. For exactly this reason.” “Well if anything this just means we won’t stay gone long.” Paul says laying his head against Isaac’s shoulder. “Good!” Stiles says. “We miss our puppy and human. I want you both home soon. Please be careful.” “Thanks for calling guys.” Isaac says. “Yes I really appreciate it. Could we maybe……” Paul trails off. “I’ll call you guys back tomorrow, and every day you’re gone.” Derek says with a touch of humor in his voice. “Awesome. I love you guys so much. Talk to you later.” Paul says smiling at Isaac. After the chorus of “byes” comes over the phone Paul ends the call.

Paul looks at Isaac. “Our pack is awesome.” He says as he and Isaac both feel another brief flash over the bond from their distant pack. Isaac smiles warmly and pulls his mate in to a loving embrace. “It makes me so happy when you say that.” “When I say what?” Paul asks. “ _Our_ pack. It’s just a reminder that you’re mine. That I have you and that you’re happy with me and our life together. I would not trade my life with you for anything.”

“Come on fancy face lets go get dinner.” Paul says and starts to pull Isaac towards the garage. Isaac stands still and pulls back. Paul looks up at him with a raised eye brow. “Are we meeting anyone?” Isaac asks. “No it’s just us I have not heard back from my friends yet.” Paul says with a smirk able to sense Isaac’s intent over the bond. “Well then I say we have dinner here then go out for desert.” With a jerk he pulls Paul against him aggressively a surprised gasp leaving the humans mouth which is soon covered with two soft lips. The sound of ripping fabric is heard as Isaac slashes his way through Paul’s clothes. “You’re lucky.” Paul manages to gasp out before Isaac captures his mouth again. Seconds later a nearly naked Paul is swept up off the ground. “I know, you’re not wearing any of your favorite clothes.” Isaac says with a smirk, yellow eyes blazing as he carries Paul towards the master bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

“How is it?” Paul asks with a smirk on his face. Isaac has a curious expression on his face as he slowly chews his lunch. “I’m not sure. I don’t like it, but I don’t hate it either.” Isaac continues to chew then grimaces slightly causing Paul to throw his head back and laugh loudly. “The look on your face.” Paul says shaking his head as he continues to laugh. “Spasagna is pretty weird. This is the only place I’ve ever been that has it. I had never even heard of such a thing until I saw it on the menu. I’ll also remind you that I told you it was odd.” Isaac smiles softly at his happy mate. _Love it so much when you’re like this._ Isaac thinks remembering how forlorn or rife with anxiety Paul would often become when they had first met. “Well it’s definitely a different taste.” Isaac says. Paul meets Isaac’s eyes and smiles brilliantly. “Have I ever told you how much I….” Paul tapers off when he sees Isaac’s nostrils flare and eyes narrow. The wolf looks sharply around the restaurant. “What is it what’s wrong?” Paul asks quietly but urgently glancing around. “For a second, I smelled wolf. Maybe two wolves.” Isaac says quietly continuing to scan the faces of the other diners.” “We are in another packs territory but we’re traveling we haven’t violated any rules right?” Paul says lowering his voice even further knowing Isaac would be able to hear him. Isaac relaxes slightly. “You’re right, it’s just that you never know how you’ll be greeted. Even though no permanent harm should ever befall someone who is just passing through some packs have a way of ensuring that the foreign wolf or wolves know to not stay around too long and to keep moving.” “If they even look at you funny they will be sorry.” Paul says darkly moving his hand to the aconite mace in his coat pocket.

Isaac feels the pulse of anger from Paul over the bond and reaches across the table to squeeze his hand. “Hey remember I’m the big bad wolf OK? Let me deal with any hostiles.” Paul opens his mouth to object but Isaac raises his hand and his eye brows before interrupting. “I know Stiles gave you some aconite. That’s awesome it could very well save your life. If anything happens though I want you behind me understood?” Paul shakes his head angrily “I refuse to allow you to be hurt Isaac you have been through enough I won’t stand for anyone hurting you. I’m not helpless.”   Isaac rubs his thumb on Paul’s hand “Baby I know that believe me I do. You are not helpless, but you are not trained either. I’d never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. Please let me protect you. _Please?_ ” Isaac looks seriously at Paul. Paul takes in the pleading look in Isaac’s eyes and nods. “Are they still here?” Paul asks taking his other hand and running his finger along the veins on the back of Isaac’s hand. “No it was just a faint scent. I’m not picking it up any more. Can I buy you some ice cream?” Paul’s eye brows lift at the change of subject. “You were happy, I want you happy again.” Isaac says with a shrug. Paul smirks and captures Isaac’s legs with his under the table. “I’m happy just being with you nibbles.”

Isaac takes another bite of his lunch and then sets the fork down. “I think I’m done with this.” He says with another grimace. “Want to get something else?” Paul asks. “No I’m not that hungry maybe we can have an early dinner.” Isaac says looking at his phone to check the time. “I’ll bet you want a nice big steak.” Paul says with a knowing smirk. Isaac’s head snaps up and Paul smiles brightly at the faint yellow flash he sees in Isaac’s eyes. “I think you both would like that huh.” Isaac smiles sheepishly. “You said the magic word.”  

The waiter drops off the check and takes their plates away. Paul reaches for his wallet but Isaac growls softly at him. “Let me get that.” He says when Paul looks at him with both eyebrows raised. He grins and leans back a bit watching as Isaac pulls his wallet out and counts out some money. “This is a wolf this isn’t it.” He whispers softly. Isaac’s mouth quirks in to a small smile. He places the bills in the folio next to the receipt and looks up at Paul. “Maybe.” Isaac says. “Showing you can provide for me huh.” Paul says a little louder. Isaac’s smile widens “Come on.” He says. “Let’s go pick up the trailer and get your stuff loaded while snow sleet or whatever it is has stopped.” Isaac reaches for Paul’s hand. Paul smiles shyly and takes it enjoying the rush of feelings he gets as they touch.

Outside in the Jeep Isaac speaks. “You’re right. It’s instinctive for me to show to you that I’m a worthy mate. That I can feed you provide shelter, and take care of you. I probably re-arranged my room 5 times after I met you trying to make it look as nice as possible.” Paul snickers at the thought of Isaac frantically moving the furniture around trying to find a pleasing lay out. “I’ve been living in a tiny camper for quite a while, your bathroom has more floor space than the Airstream. No need to make a big deal for me.” Paul leans over and lays his head on Isaac’s shoulder. “You _are_ a big deal. My big deal.” Isaac says tilting his head to the side a little to press against Paul’s. “So we’re going to stay with everyone else?” Paul asks. Isaac stiffens slightly. “Is that OK? We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought since we were all pack that we could. We don’t have to. I mean I own a couple of rent houses or we could buy a new one or build someth….” “Fancy face…..” Paul says. Isaac stops and takes a deep breath. “I love living with the pack. We can stay there for as long as you want. Forever if you like. I was just curious. Never thought I’d end up living in a house with 5 other guys. Then again…” Paul says reaching over and rubbing his hand lovingly down Isaac’s chest to his leg and squeezing softly. “I never thought I’d ever be lucky enough to meet someone like you.”

Isaac is thoughtful for a minute. “I know things have been hard at times. You’ve seen and been through things since we’ve met that would send most people screaming out of town. I wish things had been easier. That you didn’t have to………the stuff with the hunters…..Alison.” Paul shrugs. “I have nightmares of what she did. Watching you with those daggers stuck in you. The sounds you made….. Honestly I’d kill her again if I had the chance Isaac. I’d do it all over again to make sure you were safe. I regret nothing.” Eric says as they are pulling in to the storage facility. Isaac pulls up to the office so they can rent a trailer. Setting the parking brake and shutting the Jeep off he turns and looks at Paul. “How would you feel if I were human?” “Do you think I only like you because….??” Paul asks feeling an unusual unsettling emotion. Feeling his face heat up as panic gnaws at the edges of his mind he looks at Isaac. “Please, tell me you’re not serious.” Isaac soothes Paul over the bond and reaches for his hand. “Hey don’t be like that, it was just a question that popped in my head. I _know_ Paul. OK? I _know_ you love me I can feel it, smell it. I just wonder how we would be if I could have dated you like a normal person is all.” Paul beats back the feeling of dread and panic and lets the breath he’d been holding out. “Baby Isaac, I’d be completely content to spend the rest of my life with a human Isaac Lahey in quiet Beacon Hills. The fact that you and your friends are creatures of the night just adds some extra flavor.”

Paul plasters on a fake smile and moves to exit the Jeep. Isaac grabs his arm and tugs him back gently. “Hey.” He says cupping Paul’s face. “What’s wrong?” Paul opens his mouth ready to say everything’s fine but decides to be honest. “That…. It hurt me Isaac. I know you didn’t mean it but it did.” Isaac rubs his thumb on Paul’s face. “I promise I wasn’t asking if you’d still love me if I were human. I phrased it wrong. I just meant where would be we in our relationship if we didn’t have everything else going on. It was just a silly thought that should have stayed internal.” “Tell me you love me.” Paul says with a small smile placing his hand on Isaac’s outstretched arm. “I love you Paul Brace, my mate. I would do anything for you.” Isaac throws a powerful wave of love and adoration at Paul over the mate bond. “OK I’ll let it slide _this time_. Come on let’s get the trailer rented.” Paul reaches forward and gives Isaac a quick kiss on his cheek before slipping out of the Jeep. Isaac smiles touching his fingers to his cheek before following Paul.

Half an hour later they had the small trailer they had rented loaded. Just as Isaac was pulling the roll up door down on the empty storage unit his back stiffens. He turns around eyes glowing. “They back?” Paul mouths silently. Isaac nods pulling Paul behind him. Isaac issues a loud but low growl of warning. Seconds later the manager comes around the corner. “Good heavens did you hear that?” She asks.  Isaac looks away quickly willing his impending shift to beta away. “Sounded like some kind of dog.” Paul says stepping out from behind Isaac. “I thought maybe it was for security or something.” He says looking around as if searching for the wayward animal. “No we rely on electronics for security. You left your credit card I thought you might need it.” She says with a smile after looking around warily.   “We haven’t seen any animals. Maybe it’s in the next lot over?” Paul offers helpfully pointing at the chain link fence behind which about 50 pieces of construction machinery are stored. “Probably.” She says even though she doesn’t look convinced. “Oh well you two get some place warm another ice storm is coming tonight.” With that she pulls her coat a little tighter and shuffles back towards the office.  

Paul turns to Isaac who is scowling. “They gone?” he asks. “If they were ever there.” The agitated wolf says. “It’s just the faintest hint of a scent it’ll be there and then gone.” Isaac exhales loudly then smiles weakly at Paul. “May just be my imagination. I don’t like being so far from home. It’s also possible they are just keeping an eye on us. Making sure we don’t cause any trouble.” Paul reaches up and rubs his face on Isaac’s neck and kisses him gently on the underside of his jaw. “Love you.” he whispers to his now smiling wolf. Paul walks back towards the Jeep trailing his hand along Isaac’s arm. He closes the doors to the trailer and locks them with the lock no longer needed for the empty storage unit. “Come on hot lips let’s get this home and in the garage. We’ve got a dinner date tonight with an old friend of mine.”   Paul says looking at the text message that had just came in.


	3. Chapter 3

“So tell me how you know this guy.” Isaac says as they are waiting to be seated at the restaurant. Paul looks at Isaac. “You don’t have to worry.” He says when he feels the twinge of trepidation from his mate. “We met online many years ago, dated very briefly and decided to just be friends. He was one of the cool ones. Typically if someone gives you the “let’s be friends” talk that means they want nothing to do with you but honestly it was a mutual thing. We both knew we didn’t click long term if that makes any sense.” Isaac visibly relaxes and smiles. “Are you serious?” Paul asks surprised. “You can’t honestly think that some fling from my past could in any way jeopardize what we have.” Paul says more amused that concerned. Isaac shrugs. “You had a…..different feel when you said who we were meeting.” Paul grabs Isaac over the bond and yanks him close fiercely transmitting his love and commitment. Isaac’s eyes lose focus and he sighs languidly.

Derek’s eyes go wide and he smirks. “What?” Stiles asks. “Paul _really_ likes Isaac.” Derek says chuckling. Stiles stands and crosses the study sitting on Derek’s lap and putting arms around his mate’s neck. “I can imagine. Probably almost as much as I like you huh?” Derek leans forward and nuzzles his nose under Stile’s chin a moment. “Have you felt anything else from them? Everything OK?” Stiles asks tilting his head back to allow better access. Derek Growls softly at the sensual act pulling back after softly nipping at the soft skin. “Just flashes here and there not much of anything. They feel OK when I do feel something.” “Good that’s GOOD!” Stiles says yelping as Derek resumes his assault on his neck. Stiles grinds down slightly before saying huskily. “I’m starting to feel something too… Let me take a look at it.” Derek smiles wolfishly and carries Stiles out of the study and heads to their bedroom.

Isaac Paul and Robert are seated at the table. After a gentle bump under the table from Paul’s shoe Isaac has stopped scowling at Robert and is being sociable. “So you’re going to be staying in Beacon Hills then?” Robert asks as he neatly carves bite sized pieces from his large steak. “Definitely.” Paul says. “It’s amazing there the town is just the right size, everyone is nice. Weather is great.” “Well if all the men there are half as attractive as Isaac then I can see why you like it so much.” Isaac is caught off guard by the compliment and chokes a little on his water blushing slightly. Paul laughs reaching up and rubbing softly on Isaac’s back. “He’s my big puppy.” Paul proclaims stroking Isaac’s leg under the table. Just then a couple of women stop by the table. “Paul?” One of them asks. “Kelly hey.” Paul says. “How are you?” She asks. Isaac raises an eyebrow at the lack of sincerity in her voice. “Oh I’m doing great just back in town for a bit.” Kelly smiles broadly. “You’re lucky you were able to find a room. I’ve been trying to set up a training event and everything is booked up solid because of conventions.” “Believe it or not I’m at my old house it’s a short term rental now.” Her eyes light up light “Oh like that site rentmyroom? I never thought of that I’ll see if I can find something in our budget that would be appropriate. Great idea! Hey it was great seeing you I better let you guys get back to dinner. Have a great night.” Kelly waves and walks off. “Hmrp” Paul says drawing Isaac’s and Robert’s attention. “She is the office gossip. I’m sure she’s Facebooking and texting everyone right now to let them know OMG guess who I just ran in to.” Paul says rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Bit of a flake too. Hardly said two words to me the whole time I worked there but now she’s greeting me like some long lost friend. She is one of the reasons why after….. I worked from home. I told them they could either let me work from home or pay me extended medical leave and have to hire someone to come in and do my job. They opted to let me work from home. It got to be too much all the questions and rumors and _looks_ from everyone.” Isaac brings his hand up and gently squeezes and rubs the back of Paul’s neck. Paul turns and smiles at him. “I’m OK.”

“So when does the retrial start anyway? I’m surprised to see you back so soon.” Robert asks. Isaac and Paul both look at him with blank expressions. “The retrial? For uh….what they did to you?” Panic rising Paul chokes out. “There is no retrial everything is done they are all in prison.” Isaac places his hand on top of Paul’s on the table. “You mean you don’t know?” Robert asks eyes going wide. Paul’s mouth opens slightly but nothing comes out. “Know what?” Isaac asks. “There was a scandal the entire DA’s office was investigated. Bribery, extortion, several judges were involved. Hundreds of cases are being retried. “Isaac.” Paul whimpers out his chin trembling slightly. “I thought that’s why you were here.” Robert pauses clearly about to say something uncomfortable. “Paul……. Mark’s not in prison any more he and a few other prisoners escaped. Because of the scandal his lawyer was able to arrange a transfer to a lower security prison pending the retrial. He and 10 other prisoners escaped the first night. When you told me you were back in town I thought they had caught him and you were here for the retrial.”

Paul clenches his eyes closed gripping Isaac’s hand tightly it’s only Isaac’s immediate flood of love and security that he sends Paul’s way that keeps him from having a full on panic attack. Isaac pulls Paul’s chair close and puts his arm around him and whispers assurances to him softly. “Paul I’m really sorry I didn’t know you hadn’t been told.” After a few seconds Paul opens his eyes. He casts a glance around the restaurant as if expecting Mark to be hiding behind the waiter. “It’s OK. When I left town I cut ties with pretty much everyone. I even got a new phone number and email address the only person who could have contacted me was my headhunter.” “Do you want to go back to the house?” Isaac asks concern heavy in his voice. “No.” Paul says shaking his head resolutely. “I’m fine. He’s on the run he has better things to do than come after me. If he stuck with the others they won’t let him risk them all being caught by trying to find me.” Robert reaches across the table and squeezes Paul’s other hand. “I’m really sorry I feel like a total jack ass.” “It’s not your fault.” Isaac says. “Yeah we’ll be gone in a day or two anyway. We are just waiting for the weather to clear up a little before heading back.” Eric mumbles staring at an empty booth in the corner.

“So this is your favorite place huh?” Mark asks with a smirk. “Yeah I’ve always liked it. Good food decent service.” Paul says smiling over the table at the younger man. “It’s nice I like it. I guess you bring all sorts of guys here huh?” Mark asks with a faint smile. “Only the _really_ nice ones.” “Well I’m glad I made the cut.” Mark says with a large smile leaning back and gazing at Paul affectionately while bumping his leg softly under the table.

“Paul?” Isaac says shaking him slightly. Paul blinks his eyes and looks at Isaac. “Huh? Oh sorry. It just occurred to me.” Gesturing at the empty booth. “Mark and I ate dinner here a couple nights…..before…..” “Did he ever say why he did it?” Robert asks hesitantly. Paul frowns a moment. “From what everyone was able to gather from the investigation. It started out just as I guess you could say a mind game. He wanted to break someone. Wanted to get someone to fall for him and then reveal to them that it hadn’t been real. They interviewed people that knew him and they said he was always playing mind games with people. Manipulating them just to see what would happen. Even as a child it was apparently so bad at one point they had him see a child psychologist. One of the detectives said he thought maybe it was a bet he had with some friends. Honestly if you ask me. I think he got too close.” Paul looks down a moment before continuing quietly. “Looking back there were definite signs that I didn’t see. Signs that he was playing me. There were times though where I think he genuinely liked me. After those incidents he would usually get a little distant. When he had me in the basement…..” Paul hesitates and closes his eyes. “Paul…don’t.” Isaac says pulling Paul even closer and whining softly. “You don’t have to say any more it’s none of my business.” Robert says guiltily waiving the waiter over and asking for the desert menu.

“It’s OK really. When he had me in the basement he’d act one way when the others were around. He’d be very general is his verbal abuse. Act like nothing had actually happened between us. When it was just he and I though. He’d blame me. Say I ‘infected his mind.’ Made him think things that were wrong. That it was my fault that I’d made him…..” Paul stops speaking and wiping at his eyes heart rate and emotions beginning to overtake him. “Can we talk about something else?” Isaac says softly squeezing Paul’s hand. “How are you and Elliot doing?” Paul asks forcing a weak smile. Robert smiles. “We’re doing great. He’s away this week visiting his parents. I wanted to go but wasn’t able to get out of work.” Paul nods. “You guys still living over in Chesterfield?” “Yep.” Robert says with a grin. “You know how much I hate to move. I’m staying there until they put me in the old folks home.” After a few moments of silence. “I’ll be right back.” Robert says as he stands and heads towards the restroom. Isaac turns to Paul who had immediately gone ridged and looked down when Robert stepped away. “Baby.” He says simply smoothing his hand up and down Paul’s back and doing his best to soothe him over the mate bond. “I want to finish desert and go back to the house……Can we please?” Paul asks trembling slightly. “Anything you want. Do you want to leave now? Roberts a nice guy I’m sure he’ll understand.” Isaac says peering around the restaurant and sniffing subtly when he once again picks up the fleeting scent of wolf. “No I don’t want to bail on him I can hold it off a little while longer.” Paul whispers breathing deeply trying to calm himself. “I don’t want you to have a panic attack baby.” Isaac whines low and sad. “Can I do anything to prevent it?” “You already have if you weren’t here I’d probably be unconscious in the back of an ambulance by now.”

Paul takes a deep breath closing his eyes. When he exhales jaggedly he lifts his head back up and opens his eyes just as Robert rounds the corner. A concerned look appearing on his face when he sees Isaac comforting Paul. “We don’t have to stay for desert I understand if you want to call it a night.” He says looking in to both Paul and Isaac’s eyes.   “Actually.” Isaac starts. “Paul puts his hand on Isaac’s leg and gently interrupts. “No I’m fine just a little rattled. I want some apple pie.” Isaac reaches over and rubs Paul’s neck while scanning the restaurant for threats as the scent vanishes again.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the house Isaac pulls the Jeep in to the garage parking next to the trailer. As the garage door is lowering Isaac gets out of the Jeep and starts towards the door in to the house. He pauses when he realizes he is alone. Turning back to the Jeep he frowns when he sees Paul staring blankly out the passenger window as he had the whole ride home. Isaac walks over and taps softly on Paul’s window. After a moment Paul’s eyes come back on to focus and he jerks a little. Looking at Isaac he says. “Oh…. Guess it’s time to get out now huh?” He finishes with a faint smile. Isaac opens the door and holds him arm out gesturing for Paul to walk ahead of him. Isaac reaches out once Paul is in front of him and rubs his shoulders gently and follows his mate in to the house. Once they are inside Paul reaches up and squeezes Isaac’s hand then steps away. Isaac frowns even more when he sees Paul going room to room checking the windows. He watches as he also checks the front and back door to ensure they are both locked. Isaac does a quick circuit of the house to ensure that no one else had been there. He stops in the bedroom and pulls his coat and shoes off. Walking back to the living room his chest aches when he sees his Paul standing in the kitchen staring at the wall wish a distant look on his face. Isaac turns on some soft music and calls Paul over.

“Hey baby.” Paul says as he walks over to where Isaac has sat on the couch. “Sit with me a bit?” Isaac says holding his arms out. Paul steps over and turns the gas on for the gas logs in the fireplace and tosses a match in to start the fire going. After removing his coat he sits down on the couch and is quickly pulled in to Isaac’s arms. Isaac holds him close sniffing softly and kissing him behind the ear. Paul sighs but says nothing. The smaller man starts to tremble slightly his scent becoming a mixture of fear and apprehension. Images start to flash through Isaac’s mind. Images of Mark and the others from Paul’s prospective. He’s being beaten, tormented, burned.   He can feel Paul’s helplessness, his pain. When Isaac shudders Paul turns to look at him just in time to see a single tear fall down his cheek. “Baby what’s wrong?” Paul inquires softly. Isaac brings a hand up and wipes his eyes. “I saw what they did to you.” He replies growling angrily, eyes flaring a furious yellow. Paul’s eyes express the shock he feels at this as he leaps to his feet. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to Isaac I promise! Please don’t be angry.” Isaac is on his feet and pulling Paul against him in the blink of an eye shushing Paul softly. “Baby it’s nothing to be sorry about. You’re my mate. We share it all the good and the bad.

Paul’s hammering heart slows down as he relaxes in Isaac’s embrace. After several moment’s Paul steps back placing a loving hand on Isaac’s cheek. “It’s funny you know?” Paul says moving to the end of the couch and gesturing for Isaac to lie down. Paul pulls him over and lays his head in his lap where he starts gently running his fingers through Isaac’s hair. “I was pretty freaked out when I heard he was out but I just feel kind of numb about it now. I have a feeling that when he’s caught he’ll go down fighting. Which means he’ll be dead. I almost feel like that’s a better outcome. I’ll never have to worry about parole or anything he’ll just be gone. Does that make me a bad person?”

Isaac shakes his head slowly eyes closed as Paul gently massages his scalp. “No him no longer being alive is the best possible outcome. Especially if I’m the one to make that happen.” “I wouldn’t want you to have to do that. Not even for me.” Paul whispers. His thoughts turning back to his feelings after he’d ended Alison’s life. “Let’s not worry about any of that right now. Let’s just be us right here in this moment, in this room. You me and the fireplace. We’ll worry about everything else tomorrow. I just want to have some quiet time with my mate.” Paul says softly continuing to gently rub and massage Isaac’s scalp. “Relax baby doll.” Paul whispers as he feels Isaac’s body relaxing. After several minutes Isaac’s presence in Paul’s mind slowly quiets down and becomes idle. Paul smiles down at his werewolf’s beautiful face. _Don’t often get to see him like this._ Paul thinks due to Isaac’s love of being the big spoon and wrapping himself protectively around Paul at night. “Don’t know what I did for the universe to decide I deserve you but damn you make me so happy.”

After a while Paul starts to doze off. The warmth from the fire combined with the tinkling sound the sleet makes as it lands and rolls off the metal roof over the patio lulls him in to a calm relaxed state. He slides down on the couch moving Isaac slightly. Isaac opens sleepy eyes and smiles at Paul before he turns to face him. He wraps his arms around the smaller man, tangles their legs together and tucks his head under Paul’s chin. “Love you.” Isaac whispers as he drifts off again. Paul rubs his hand slowly down Isaac’s back and whispers. “Love you too fancy face.”

A while later two figures creep in to the yard and on to the porch. They look silently through the French doors at the two sleeping entwined on the couch. One of them sneers and reaches a clawed hand out as if to gouge the wood on the door. He is stopped by the other who shakes his head no. After watching for another moment they withdraw leaving the way they came.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of paper rustling wakes Paul up. He stretches and looks around the living room. The light coming through the French doors lets him know its early morning. “Hey handsome.” Isaac says from the kitchen causing Paul to sit up and look over the back of the couch. “Hey there.” Paul answers with a smile. “Hungry?” Isaac asks bringing a bag over to the coffee table. “I didn’t hear you leave.” Paul says peering inside the bag. “I didn’t…….I wouldn’t.” Isaac replies sitting down next to Paul and leaning in to him gently. Paul sighs trying not to remember the terror he’d felt the night Isaac had left him alone. Glancing at the bag he notices the name and snickers. “Well neat I didn’t know Whataburger was delivering these days.” “You can get anything delivered if you offer enough money.” Isaac says before he turns his head and kisses Paul on the cheek. Paul turns his head and meets Isaac’s mouth with his. He pulls Isaac in for a warm hug and deep loving kiss. Pulling apart a few moments later the two look at each other and grin. “Kissing you never gets old.” Paul sighs resting his head on Isaac’s shoulder.

“Are we meeting up with anyone today?” Isaac asks. Paul’s shoulders drop and he makes a displeased noise. “I did have a couple of people email me but really I’d rather just be Paul and Isaac today. Don’t really want to stay here though.” Isaac bumps his knee gently against Paul’s. “Fine with me where would you like to go? Mall? Movie?” Paul makes a happy noise and pulls a sausage egg and cheese taquito out of the bag. “Sweet.” Quickly taking a bite he moans quietly falling back on the couch. Isaac grins happily at this. “So good.” Paul mutters out. Isaac reaches and runs his hand through his mates hair squeezing his neck gently. “I have not had one of these in a long time. I went a little health crazy when I got out of the hospital.” Paul says squirming closer to Isaac. “Exercising was a good way for me to not think about what happened. I could just focus on something mindless you know? I got pretty obsessive with it. I was very strict with myself on what I ate. I worked out in the mornings before work and then again after work. I was a little lazy on the weekends and just worked out once a day. It was a good escape. I never expected I’d look so…..” Paul pauses. “Ripped? Shredded? Insanely fuckable?” Isaac offers. “Fit.” Paul says modestly with a chuckle.

Isaac pulls Paul on to his lap. “You’re adorable.” He says kissing the smaller man on his face and neck. Paul sighs contentedly the fear and stress from the previous night mostly gone from his scent. “Let’s go to the mall.” He says after a moment.

“I’m surprised it is so crowded.” Isaac says sliding his arm around Paul’s shoulder bringing him in a little closer as they maneuver through the crowded mall. “It’s the weather.” Paul says enjoying the warmth Isaac’s body puts off. “This type of weather is pretty uncommon. So people like to throw on their seldom used heavy coats and get out in it.” Just then Paul hesitates briefly causing Isaac to look at him. He smiles just as his phone rings. “Hey Derek.” Paul says answering quickly. Isaac grins and guides them over to a side area out of the way of the throngs of shoppers. “How is everything?” Derek asks. Isaac closes in and stands in Paul’s space resting his chin on Paul’s shoulder. Paul sighs at the closeness of his mate before answering. “Everything is OK we’re at the mall. How are things there?” “Pretty quiet bit of snow.” Derek says. “Too quiet!” Stiles says in the background. “We miss you guys.” “Hey Stiles.” Paul and Isaac say in unison. “It’s like a morgue around here everyone is sad that our two favorite pack mates are gone.” Paul turns a bit and looks up at Isaac smiling. He leans in and presses a quick kiss to his lips. “How are you feeling?” Derek asks. “It comes and goes but I’ll be OK.” Paul says. “We heard about Mark do you want us to come to Texas?” Derek asks genuine concern apparent in his tone and the pulse over the pack bond Paul and Isaac sense. Paul stiffens for a second but relaxes when Isaac slides his hand around his stomach and squeezes gently. “No…no it’s OK. I’m sure I’m the last thing on his mind. We are going to come home tomorrow. I just wanted to get out of the house a little bit so we came to the mall. The storms between here and California are starting to clear up finally so we shouldn’t have any trouble making it back.” “If you change your mind let us know. We can be there in a few hours.” Derek offers softly. “I appreciate it Derek really. You guys are so awesome. I can’t tell you how much it means to have so many people care about me.” “You don’t have to we can all feel it.” Derek says. Isaac squeezes him again and kisses him softly on the temple. “You’re an amazing person you deserve to have people care about you.” Isaac says. “Listen to your mate.” Stiles says. “Thanks guys I love you we should let you go see you soon?” Paul says feeling warm as Derek briefly amplifies the pack bond. “Be careful.” The Alpha says seriously. “Bye Derek see you soon bye Stiles.” Paul slips the phone back in his pocket and reaches up kissing Isaac softly. He takes Isaacs hand and turns to start walking again when he freezes.

An older man and woman are standing there staring at them both. “Mom, Dad…….How are you?” Paul asks hopefully. The woman looks down at the ground while the man scoffs. “Making a spectacle of yourself in public……. This is how you want to live your life?” Paul bristles. “I just gave my husband a fairly chaste kiss. I fail to see how that is a spectacle. The only people who seem to have any problem with it are standing in front of me.” “Husband?!” his mother gasps. His father scoffs. “You can call this whatever you want.” He says gesturing at Isaac dismissively. “I would have thought you’d have learned your lesson by now.” Paul’s father says bitterly. “Aaron please.” His mother says still not making eye contact. “What lesson is that?” Isaac asks coolly. Paul’s father replies looking at Paul. “We heard about what happened. It was all over the news. That boy you were chasing after….. What he did. We thought you couldn’t get any lower. Then you had to go and chase after a child, drag our name through the papers. Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to have people asking us about that?!?!?” “Aaron!” his mother says again. “I’m sorry that my kidnapping and torture by someone who lied and manipulated me was such an inconvenience for you.” Paul stutters out looking at the floor as his heart rate sky rockets and he begins to feel the initial signs of a panic attack forming.

“Now here you are with your lover pawing each other in public like you weren’t raised any better.” “Look around you.” Isaac says pulling Paul close trying to calm him. He points to a man and a woman on a bench making out. Then he points to a couple of teen agers at a table in the food court kissing shyly. “So it’s OK to make out in public but only if you’re straight? Do you have any idea how ridiculous that is. You’re the only ones around here so foolish and outdated that you see this as a problem.” Isaac says hotly pointing angrily at the man. Aaron’s face goes red and he takes a step forward. “Don’t you dare raise your voice to me you…” Isaac steps forward pulling Paul behind him. “Walk away.” He practically growls through gritted teeth. He places his hand on the older man’s shoulder and grips tightly. The older man winces slightly eyes going wide. “Move!” Isaac says hotly. Paul’s Mom grabs her husband’s other arm and pulls him along. “Aaron let’s go!” she says urgently. Casting a disappointed look at Paul and shaking her head as she drags her fuming husband away.

Isaac turns Paul around and looks in to his eyes cupping his face with both hands. “Breath with me relax baby you’re OK they’re gone now.” Paul does what he’s told and fights to match his breaths with Isaac’s. After a few moments the building panic dissipates and Paul closes his eyes stepping forward in to Isaac’s safe embrace. Isaac kisses the top of Paul’s head. “I love you.” he says squeezing Paul firmly before saying. “I’m sorry that happened.” Paul rubs his hands on Isaac’s back a moment before stepping back. “It’s not your fault. Chance encounter with a couple of ass holes.” Paul says weakly. “Do you want to go back to some someplace else?” Isaac asks softly. Paul shakes his head. “No they went left so let’s go right. It’s their loss right?” Paul says uncertainly. Isaac rubs his face on Paul’s neck gently. “You don’t need people like that in your life. You have me, and the pack. We’ll never turn our backs on you. They have chosen to turn their backs on a truly amazing wonderful person. Absolutely their loss.” Isaac smiles and he and Paul continue on their way through the mall.  After a few moments Paul becomes aware of Isaac glancing at him with a grin on his face.  "Whats up?" He asks.  "Isaac smiles warmly.  "You called me your husband."  Paul stops and pulls Isaac over out of the way of everyone.  "Should I not have said that?" He asks a slight frown on his face.  "Is that how you see us?" Isaac asks softly.  "Well we're way past the boy friend stage I'd say.  I...I'm sorry I didn't mean." Paul stammers frown deepening.  "Hey." Isaac says pulling Paul close.  "As far as I'm concerned we have a forever till death do us part kind of thing going on. I had hoped......Someday you'd let me marry you."  Paul's apprehension whooshes out of him and he smiles brilliantly at Isaac.  "I'm in no rush right now all I need is you and our pack.  After that everything else seems trivial.  Maybe when things settle in a while.... Ya know?" Paul asks sliding his arm around Isaac's waist.  Isaac hums his agreement as they move back out in to the foot traffic of the mall walking arm in arm happy content expressions on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a crap chapter I know. I've been struggling with a decision hence the slow updates. Things are going to get interesting in the next chapter and I need to figure out where I'm going to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note updated tags before continuing.

The following morning Isaac and Paul are in the bedroom preparing to leave. “So you ready to get out of here?” Isaac asks bumping Paul gently from behind. “Absolutely. Can’t wait to get back and see everyone.” Paul says shoving the last of their clothes back in to the suit case. Just then the doorbell rings. Paul looks at Isaac and shrugs. “Avon calling?” he asks jokingly and moves to go answer the door. Isaac snickers “Finish up I’ll see who it is.” Isaac opens the door to the sneering face of a sawed off shotgun wielding stranger. Before he can react Mark pulls the trigger twice. The first blast catches Isaac in the stomach. The recoil causes the second blast to catch him in the upper chest. The force of the blast blows the horrifically injured wolf several feet back in to the house. In the bedroom Paul feels Isaac’s shock and intense pain then the mate bond goes terrifyingly numb. “Isaac!” Paul screams staggering at the loss of his mate’s presence in the back of his mind. Mark drops the smoking empty weapon and steps over Isaac’s still body slamming the door behind him. Pausing for a moment he draws his hand over his face. He stares at the blood on his hand and looks around at the splatter on the walls then down at Isaac. Mark blinks as if trying to understand the line he has just crossed. Hearing Paul’s voice in the other room snaps him out of the shock of what he has done. Drawing a pistol he moves towards the bedroom.

Paul comes rushing around the corner only to be pistol whipped in the face. The blow stuns him and sends him crashing in to a book case. “There’s my little bitch!” Mark yells gleefully. Paul shakes his head trying to clear his vision. Looking past Mark he can see Isaac’s bloody body unmoving on the floor. “Isaac!” _He’s dead the bond is dead he’s dead he’s dead._ Paul looks up as Mark speaks. “Yeah sorry about that my plan doesn’t really include your faggot boyfriend. When you see what I have planned you’ll thank me for putting him out of his misery.” Devastation and loss over Isaac’s death quickly morphs to an all-consuming rage. He begins shaking with fury as his vision tunnels. His focus moves from Isaac’s shattered body to Mark’s gloating face. His mind is only able to process one thought, one wish, one command. _Kill him_. With a howl of unbridled rage Paul launches himself at his attacker. Mark, not expecting Paul to do much more then beg for his life is caught by surprise at the lunge. Even though Mark is much larger and stronger Paul has surrendered himself to his rage. Fighting with no regard for himself. Determined to kill the monster that has taken Isaac from him.

Paul batters Mark viciously knocking the pistol from his hand. The assault sends them careening in to walls and furniture as Mark desperately tries to gain the upper hand. Eventually they both fall over the couch and tumble to the floor on the other side. Mark head butts Paul stunning him for a moment. When his vision clears Paul is pinned to the ground. “So much fight, who knew you had so much energy.” Mark grits out as he rips Paul’s shirt open. You’ve gotten so much hotter since the last time I had you.” He grunts out as Paul thrashes in his grip. “You’ve never had me ass hole.” Mark smiles viciously. “You’re right, we should remedy that, no time like the present right?” Mark grinds his crotch against Paul’s. Paul is horrified when he feels Mark’s erection pressing against him. Mark pulls a knife from an ankle sheath and starts slashing at Paul’s pants. “Let’s just get these off you…..” Mark says chuckling maniacally. “Get off me you mother fucker.” Paul yells frantically wincing in pain as Mark’s blade goes too deep. Mark leans down and licks a strip up Paul’s chest up his throat and the side of his face. Revulsion and sadness fills Paul as memories of Isaac flash through his mind. He snarls and jerks his head up cracking Mark in the face. Mark delivers several powerful blows to Paul’s face before he flips him over. He violently rips what’s left of Paul’s pants away. He hawks and spits in his hand before smearing it on his penis. “Please! Don’t do this! You’ve taken so much already _please_!” Paul cries out. Mark smirks positioning himself he punches Paul again when one of his flailing elbows catches him in the side. Shoving inside Mark groans in pleasure. Thrusting with no regard for the pain he is causing Mark revels in the sensation. Paul screams in pain as Mark wraps his arm around his neck and begins to thrust rapidly. “I’m going to kill you.” Paul sobs out trying desperately to turn over, kick, punch, anything to stop the torment. “You’re so tight… So god damn tight if I’d known I’d have fucked you sooner. I know you wanted it. The way you would look at me. The way you would grind against me in bed. I knew you wanted this cock.” Paul bucks furiously nearly throwing Mark off. “None of that now.” Mark says tightening his arm around Paul’s neck. Mark is so focused on his violation that he doesn’t realize he’s squeezing too tightly. Paul’s vision starts to grey out as he starts choking and gasping for air. Mark leans down and bites Paul savagely on the back of the neck breaking the skins and grunting loudly as he continues to slap in to his victim. Paul’s mouth opens one final time in a silent breathless scream of agony before he goes limp and stops his struggle.

This catches Mark’s attention and he pauses mid thrust. Confusion written on his face. Just then the French doors leading to the back patio explode inward in a shower of wood and glass. Two figures storm in. Mark’s eyes go wide when he sees their faces change and their eyes begin to glow. One set yellow the other a fiery deep red. “Get the fuck off of him!” the one with the yellow eyes roars. He grabs Mark by the scruff of the neck claws sinking in to his skin before he hurls him at the wall. Mark crashes in to the wall and crumples to the floor in an unconscious heap. The Beta reaches down and touches Paul gently on the shoulder. The Alpha looks down as well. “He’s….” The Alpha starts to say when they are cut off by an ear shattering roar. In a blur Isaac is on the Beta. He is a whirlwind of claws and fangs as he savages the Beta. He’s nearly severed the Beta’s arm before the Alpha grabs Isaac and attempts to throw him across the room. Isaac digs his claws in to the Alpha’s wrist and roars his in face. The Alpha is shocked by Isaac’s ferocity and hesitates. Isaac uses this to his advantage and unleashes his fury on him. “Stop you don’t understand.” The Beta says weakly trying to stand. Isaac has the Alpha bent backward over the bar snarling and literally frothing at the mouth in rage. Only the Alphas strength keeps him from losing his throat. “Stop. Isaac Stop.” The Alpha manages to grunt out exertion heavy in his voice. “Peter sent us, we’re on your side!” Isaac doesn’t hear it he’s too far gone. He’s surrendered complete control to his wolf. Slamming his knee in to the Alpha’s groin Isaac draws back for the killing blow when he hears it.

Paul whimpers weakly. Isaac’s head snaps around and he looks to where Paul is feebly trying to stand. The Alpha seizes upon the momentary distraction grabbing Isaac’s hand he twists it around behind his back jerking it painfully until he hears bone breaking. He then punches him in the back of the head sending him crashing to the floor. Isaac snarls at him before lurching towards Paul. Isaac pulls Paul behind him before snarling low and dangerously at the two wolves. The Beta is young probably still a teen. His ginger hair matted with blood from the fight. The Alpha is maybe around Isaac’s age but carries himself as someone with experience beyond his years. “I will tear you apart if you touch him again _.”_ Isaac shouts after sizing the two up. The Beta holds up a hand in a calming fashion. His other arm still a bloody useless piece of meat hanging limply at his side. “Peter sent us, we’re on your side.” Isaac looks at him teeth bared but says nothing. He snaps his arm out and grimaces as the bone’s snap back in to place. He reaches behind him and puts his hand on Paul’s shoulder. Paul cries weakly still not fully conscious. “He asked us to look after you to keep you safe.” The Alpha says taking a step towards Isaac. “Stay back.” Isaac growls. “I’m Jeremy Dale.” The Alpha says. This is Kyle Jefferies.” He says gesturing towards the Beta who limps over and stands next to Jeremy.   “Look after your mate we’re not a threat to you.” Jeremy says guiding Kyle over to the sink where he begins to clean the blood off.

Isaac moves back slowly pulling Paul in to his arms. “Isaac?!” Paul cries. “Shhh It’s ok baby.” Isaac whispers. “You were…. I thought you were dead. Isaac…” Paul sobs out. “He….  Isaac...He.... I'm.....” Unable to continue Paul closes his eyes as tears begin streaming down his cheeks. “I know baby…I know what he did. I want answers so both of you stay put.” Isaac commands and he gently lifts Paul and carries him out of the room. “Well we can’t really go walking down the street looking like this now can we?” Kyle says gesturing to their blood soaked clothes.

Back in the master bedroom. Isaac closes the door and gently lays his sobbing mate on the bed. “Baby.” Isaac says. “Paul I’m so sorry. I’m so _so_ sorry this has happened. I’m supposed to protect you. This is all my fault. You have to forgive me. Please don’t leave me.” Paul shakes his head no holding Isaac tightly. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Isaac says pulling away. “No!” Paul whimpers out clutching Isaac desperately as sobs wrack his body. Isaac wraps his arms and legs around his shattered mate and does his best to comfort him.

Out in the kitchen Jeremy is helping Kyle get cleaned up. “How is he so strong?” Kyle asks. “You never _ever_ want to get between a wolf and an injured mate. You saw what he looked like before he woke up. He probably had little to no idea what happened. He wakes up after having two holes blown nearly straight through him to find two strange wolves standing over and _touching_ his bloodied unconscious mate. I’m sure us playing hide and seek with him for days didn’t help.” Kyle sighs flexing and moving his slowly healing arm. “The ferocity I can understand but the strength…..” Jeremy nods. “Yeah that took me by surprise too. I’ve fought other Alphas that are not as strong as he is” Jeremey pauses as if suddenly remembering something and looks over to the living room and scowls. “Where did the human go?” Kyle looks to where he’d thrown Mark and sees he’s gone. “Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. I really struggled with this direction to go here. It's been pointed out that Fall for you and Bitten have quite a few similarities. That wasn't intentional and while they are different stories they do have quite a few similar themes. I finally decided to just go with it and had the chapter nearly written when I decided to trash it and go a different direction. Of course I ended up mirroring a similar theme from Bitten. It just seemed right though given Mark's depravity.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac’s eyes flash yellow and he scowls angrily when he hears Kyle and Jeremy’s discovery. Paul shudders again in Isaac’s arms and he’s immediately brought out of his fantasy of ripping Mark’s head from his body. “Please let me take you to the hospital.” “No!” Paul shouts. “Only Deaton.” “Baby Deaton is not the best choice for this his specialty is werewolves.” “No hospitals Isaac.” Paul replies fearfully. “Scott's mom has been a nurse forever she’s helped us out more times than I can remember. She was at the hospital when you were brought in. Will you please let her look you over?” Paul is quiet for a minute. “Do you trust her?” “We all do with our lives.” Paul nods his head yes before he starts trying again burying his face in Isaac’s stomach. “What can I do baby. Please tell me what I can do to make it better.” Isaac says as his mate’s intense sadness brings tears to his eyes. Paul tearfully says something too soft for Isaac to hear. “Hmm?” he says softly. “Home.” Paul whimpers. “I want to go home…..Please take me home.” Just then Isaac’s phone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket glaring when he sees the screen is cracked. As soon as he answers Stiles starts talking. “We are headed to the airport. Peter apparently had you guys followed and they called him and told him what happened. “ “Stiles can you just make arrangements for us to fly back? Like right now? We need to come home.” Isaac can hear Stiles murmuring but can’t quite make out what he’s saying over the noise from Derek’s car racing to the airport. A second later Stiles comes back. “It’s a huge mess right now because of the weather. Commercial flights are grounded. We had to call in a favor _and_ pay a fortune to get a private pilot to agree to fly us there and back. We’re not flying in to DFW we’re going to a smaller private airport. Can you wait a few hours? We’ll pick you up and bring you back. I’m sorry pup I know staying there is the last thing you want to do but it’s the best we can do right now.” “Paul?” Isaac says softly. “The weather is really bad we can’t get a flight out right now but the pack is coming here we will go as soon as they get here is that OK? They’ll be here in a few hours.” Paul doesn’t say anything just clinging tighter around Isaac’s waist. “Baby?” Isaac asks cradling Paul’s head in one of his large hands. Paul nods his head yes but doesn’t say anything. “I need to go guys I’ll see you when you get here. Can you ask Melissa to meet us at the house?” Sharing his pack mates intense dislike of hospitals Stiles understands immediately and agrees.

“We’re staying here to keep watch until your pack arrives. Stay with your mate. You’re safe.” Jeremy says. Isaac scowls again hearing him from the other room but says nothing. “I’m going to get a wash rag.” Isaac says softly and tries to pull away. Paul cries out trembling “No please don’t go.” “I can bring you one if you like.” Kyle says. “OK.” Isaac says to the wolf in the other room. “Just hand it to Isaac don’t go near Paul or touch him.” Jeremy says. “We’re lucky he didn’t kill us both.” A moment later there is a soft tap at the door. “Come in.” Isaac says looking at the door with untrusting eyes. Kyle comes in with the promised wash cloth. He reaches out and hands it to Isaac. Their eyes meet both flashing in warning. Isaac nods stiffly. “Thank you.” A small smile graces the ginger wolf’s face before he closes the door. Isaac takes the warm wet rag and gently wipes at Paul’s face. Paul has stopped crying and is now staring blankly at the wall. Isaac pulls the remains of Paul’s shredded clothes off and tosses them to the farthest corner of the room. He grits his teeth to keep from screaming in fury when he sees all the cuts on Paul’s legs and waist from where Mark had cut through his pants. Thankfully the wounds are mostly superficial and are not bleeding. Dark angry bruises are already starting to form. _More scars._ Isaac realizes sadly knowing how self-conscious Paul is already. He pulls the blanket over both of them and pulls the smaller man close. Paul immediately latches on to Isaac and starts to shudder silently as tears fall from his eyes. “I can’t go through this again.” Paul whispers brokenly. “You won’t be alone this time you have me and the pack.” Paul says nothing but continues to sob silently. Isaac feels a powerful blast over the pack bond as Derek reaches out to his two distant Betas. Isaac shivers slightly under the wave of love and comfort. Paul doesn’t react to the sensation. Isaac clutches him tightly. “We’ll get through this. I promise you.”

The sense of pack over the bond causes Isaac to wake with a start. After hours of worrying over Paul he’d finally slipped in to a light sleep. For the moment Paul is silent save for an occasional shudder or soft whimper. Isaac had tried to leave the room so he could talk to the other wolves face to face a couple times. Each time though Paul had cried out and begged Isaac to stay with him. “Baby.” Isaac whispers. Gently shaking the sleeping man. Isaac leans down and kisses Paul softly on the temple his stomach turning at the scent of Mark all over his mate. Moments later Isaac hears the front door open as the rest of the pack arrives. There are some hushed words with Jeremy and Kyle before the bedroom door opens. The first one in the room is Peter of all people. A look of fury and concern on his face. He leans down and gently touches Paul’s hair freezing when he picks up Marks scent. Looking sharply at Isaac. “He’s been……..…” Isaac looks down and nods his head yes. His shame heavy in the air.   Peters eyes flash a brilliant blue as he growls deeply. “I couldn’t stop it. I was too weak……too slow to heal…” Isaac says barely loud enough for Peter and the others to hear. Isaac looks away as tears fill his eyes. Peter reaches for Isaac and places a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. He leans close and whispers to Isaac. “We’ll make this right. _I_ will make this right. You have my word. First we have to get Paul home.”

As Peter stands and moves away from the bed Paul stirs and looks up. When he sees the rest of the pack standing there he looks down as the room fills with the scent of his embarrassment and shame. Derek moves closer to the bed and crouches down when he reaches out for his traumatized pack mate Paul recoils.   Eyes widening momentarily Derek pulls his hand back. Paul moves behind Isaac who is sitting up on the bed now. He buries his face between Isaac’s shoulder blades and trembles. “I don’t want them to see me like this. _Please_.” Derek looks at Isaac before standing and walking to the living room.

Derek’s anger is as evident in the tone of his voice as it is in the ripples of fury blasting the pack bond like a shock wave. “What do you mean got away!?!?!?”   Peter’s voice comes next. “An Alpha and two Betas and you couldn’t keep track of one human?” Isaac ignores the posturing and arguments that come after that. He turns and pulls Paul in to his arms. “It’s not your fault.” He whispers lovingly in Paul’s ear. “You did nothing wrong baby please believe me.” Paul says nothing. Isaac sighs sadly as the picks up levels of despair from Paul that surpasses anything he’s ever felt from him before. “I love you Paul. I love you so much.” Paul just whines and pushes closer to Isaac’s side. “Can’t we just go home….Please? It’s not safe here. I want to be in our home in our bed.” he whispers softly. Isaac tugs on the bond for Derek and Stiles. A moment later they both walk in to the room. “Paul wants to leave.” Paul shudders at this. “ _We_ want to leave.” Isaac corrects. Stiles quickly wipes a tear off his face and nods before looking at Derek. “Finish up out there, Danny, Scott pull out some clothes for them and then let’s get their things in the van.” Stiles reaches for Paul desperate to offer comfort but thinks better of it and pulls his hand back making a tight fist. He exhales jaggedly as more tears start to make their way down his face. “We’re going to get you home Paul. We have a plane waiting about 30 minutes from here. We’ll get you home and I swear to _god_ no one will ever touch you again.” Paul doesn’t look up, doesn’t make eye contact with anyone. He just nods his head slightly and closes his eyes.

About 20 minutes later the pack is on their way to the small private airport they had landed at. Once they reach the airport Paul looks up as they pull next to the plane. He grimaces and shakes his head. The stink of shame and guilt intensifying. “What’s wrong?” Isaac asks. Paul says nothing for a moment. Then briefly looks up and meets Isaac’s eyes for the first time in hours. “Too expensive. I’m so sorry. Should never have come…. This is all my fault. I was selfish, I wanted to be alone with you. I put you in danger you could have died. Now everyone is upset. This had to have cost a fortune. I…..I can’t see how I can possibly be welcome in the pack after all this.” Wrapping his arms around himself Paul seems to draw even further in to himself. By now everyone had got out of the van and was standing around nervously. Derek crouches down in front of Paul. He looks up so he can see Paul’s down cast eyes. Slowly, deliberately he reaches out and gently squeezes Paul’s leg. Paul trembles but doesn’t flinch away. Derek says softly in a gentle voice “You are pack Paul. Now and always. Money is not a concern when the safety of pack is involved. Nothing. Not one single thing that happened is your fault. We are all here for you. Each and every one of us. We love you. Are you ready to go home?” Paul nods his head stepping closer to Isaac looking away from Derek’s intense gaze.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Minutes later they are on the plane and in the air. The pilot having rushed them along due to a rapidly advancing storm. As the plane bounces and heaves through the turbulence of the storm Danny is looking worriedly at Paul who is staring out the window clenching Isaac’s hand tightly in his lap. His face devoid of any emotion. “What are we going to do?” He whispers to Scott who is seated next to him. Scott shakes his head looking at Stiles and Derek who are seated facing them. “I don’t know I’ve never dealt with anything like this. I don’t know how to help him other than be there for him. I don’t think a puppy pile is going to happen any time soon given the way he flinches away from everyone. I…I want to hold him so bad.” Scott says opening and closing his hands a few times before dropping them on his lap. “Everyone but Isaac.” Stiles says hopefully. Derek takes one of Stiles’s hands and kisses is softly before speaking. “It’s good that he is at least allowing Isaac to be close to him. He’ll get some comfort at least.” “He feels different on the bond….barely even there.” Stiles says. Derek looks back over his shoulder to where Isaac and Paul are sitting a further back. “I think its shock. He’s withdrawn from everything including us. It’ll be up to Isaac to help him come back.” Stiles sniffs and wipes his eyes angrily. “He’s been through so much already. This….it’s not fair why does everything have to always be blood and violence and conflict. He was doing _so_ well. You could feel how happy he was.” Derek puts his arm around Stiles and holds him close. Scott frowns and puts his hand comfortingly on his best friend’s knee. Thankfully the ride finally smooth’s out as they climb above the storm. The captain’s voice announces over the speakers. “We are above the worst of it so things should smooth out for a while. I’ll do my best to warn you if it’s going to get rough again.”

“Can I get you anything baby?” Isaac asks softly. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?” Paul shakes his head no. After a few seconds he turns from the window staring at the floor. “You probably are though, I saw some food up front go eat.” Paul says softly turning his head slowly still mostly looking down he looks up at Isaac timidly. “I’ll be OK. Go be with the others.” Isaac shakes his head. “I’m fine I want to stay with you.” “Go, I’ll be OK….he…he can’t get me here. I’m going to try and sleep a little.” Paul shifts in his seat and grimaces. Reaching back for his hand Isaac leaches Paul’s pain out. “Thanks.” Paul whispers as his eyes close and he leans back in his seat. Isaac pulls a blanket over him before kissing him gently on his split lips. He feels rage surge through him for about the 100th time at all the injuries Mark has inflicted on his mate. “I love you baby.” Paul frowns but says nothing.

Isaac Looks at Paul a moment. Noting how pale and fragile he looks. Isaac scowls as dark thoughts fill his mind. _Enjoy your freedom fucker. As soon as my mate is safe I’m coming for you._ Isaac turns and walks to the front of the plane. He picks up a couple of sandwiches and a bottle of water from the galley and walks back to where the rest of the pack is sitting. Sitting on the couch next to Peter he shakes his head before biting in to his sandwich. “How is he?” Danny asks. “He’s about as good as you’d expect. Terrified, withdrawn…….broken…” “You’ll put him back together again.” Peter says gently. Isaac shakes his head bitterly. “Probably won’t get the chance. He’ll probably leave me as soon as we get back. I wasn’t strong enough to protect him from a human. No way he’ll think I can keep him safe from everything else we have to face. I was stupid, careless, slow. I allowed him to be beaten and……raped…. _defiled_ by someone he is terrified of.” A single sob escapes as Isaac grits his teeth and shakes his head. “We should have left. The instant we found out Mark was loose I should have got us up from that table and headed for Beacon Hills. This is _all_ my fault.” Isaac closes his eyes mouth set in a firm line as a tear escapes his clenched eyes. In an instant the pack is on him. He is squeezed between everyone and they hold him firmly. “This isn’t your fault.” Scott says firmly. “You had no way of knowing this would happen.” Danny assures. “It’s going to be OK.” Stiles says. “We’ll get him home back to familiar surroundings. It’s just going to take time.” Isaac takes a deep breath and sits down as the rest of the pack returns to their seats. “Sorry this ruined your vacation.” He says after a moment. Scott and Danny both scoff. “This is more important we’re just glad we were able to get a quick flight so we could meet up with everyone else.” Isaac nods taking another bite of his sandwich. He leans forward and looks back to where Paul is restlessly moving in his sleep. He leans back and looks down at his half eaten sandwich worry and concern etched deeply on his face.

After a few moments of silence Isaac looks over at Peter. “Thanks for making arrangements for my Jeep and cleaning up the house.” “A little cleanup and a road trip is the least they can do after toying with you like that. You made quite an impression on them. Alpha Dale mentioned your nearly ripping his throat out. Young Kyle even seemed a bit…. dare I say smitten.” Isaac's head snaps up and he looks at Peter through squinted dangerous eyes. Peter holds his hands up in surrender. “He just seemed very _concerned_ for you and Paul.” Stiles makes a noise the other wolves look and see that he has his “thinking” face on. “Peter’s right Jeremy was watching everything looking at everyone. Kyle was focused on the two of you.” “I have eyes only for my mate.” Isaac grinds out angrily. “No one is suggesting you mount and breed him. Just that the option may be there should you and Paul decide…..” Derek groans and interrupts Peter. “We are _not_ talking about this.” Stiles snarls “ _Hours_ after Paul was raped Peter. _Hours_ what the fuck is wrong with you?” Peter rolls his eyes before continuing. “We’re all adults here there is nothing wrong with having a discussion about variety in the bedroom. Given his past I assumed Isaac wouldn’t mind. It’s no secret he and Neal would sometimes…” “ _Enough_!” Isaac shouts jumping to his feet and shifting to Beta struggling to reign in his fury. In a rare display of submission Peter locks eyes with Isaac then lowers his gaze. “My apologies. This is not the time or the place.” Isaac snarls angrily looming dangerously over Peter a moment before turning and walking back to where Paul is looking at him with large frightened eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Paul asks visibly shaken by Isaac’s outburst. Isaac takes a deep breath pulling his agitated wolf back. “Nothing.” He says trying to keep his voice calm. “Just Peter being Peter. Sorry for waking you.” Paul reaches up and takes Isaac’s hand pulling gently until he sits down. The double width seat allowing them to be close. Paul reaches over and fastens Isaac’s seat belt causing a fond grin from the wolf. Once Isaac is secure Paul leans against him and pulls the blanket up over both of them. He freezes for a moment then looks up at Isaac. “Is this OK? I mean I assumed you came back here because you wanted to get away from him for a bit.”   Isaac reaches his arm around Paul and pulls him closer to his side. “Of course it is.” “What time is it? I don’t know where my phone is.” Paul asks feeling his pockets. Isaac points to his coat on the seat across from them. “I have it. Battery is dead though. It’s 6:30 but I don’t know if we’ve changed time zones or not yet. The pilot has to go around some rough stuff so we still have a couple of hours before we land. Can I get you anything?” Paul shakes his head but says nothing. Isaac sighs and holds on to Paul tightly wondering what the world was going to do to his mate next.

Several hours later the weary pack is climbing the steps to the house and walking inside. They find Melissa waiting for them in the living room. “Hi Paul I’m Melissa, Scott’s mom. I didn’t get a chance to talk to you at the hospital after your accident. Would you mind if I look at your injuries?” She asks softly. Paul recoils backwards bumping in to Derek and Stiles. Isaac immediately steps over and puts his arms gently around the startled human. “It’s OK she just wants to make sure you’re alright.” “I’d probably be dead by now if there were any serious injuries.” Paul says looking at the floor. Isaac’s breath chokes out of him and he goes still. After everyone stands uncomfortably for a moment Paul speaks again. “I’m sorry, it’s nice to meet you sorry for dragging you out so late. Where would you like to…” Paul waves his hand still not making eye contact. “Examine me.” He finishes. Kindness and understanding radiating from her like a beacon Melissa ushers Paul in to the living room. Isaac moves to follow but Paul holds his hand up. “It’s OK I’d rather you not have to…” Paul trails off looking at Isaac for a moment before turning his head. “Baby.” Isaac says soft. “No really I’ll be fine.” Paul says softly flashing an insincere smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. He turns and follows Melissa in to the living room pulling the doors closed. Danny puts his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “He’s going to be OK we’ll help him through this.” “He’s pulling away. I knew this was going to happen. He’s going to leave.” Isaac says. His helplessness and despair heavy in the air. Scott comes over and squeezes the back of Isaac’s neck gently. “He’ll come around just give him some time.”

About 20 minutes later the doors to the living room slide open. Paul rushes towards the stairs eyes downcast. “Paul will you let me make you something to eat?” Stiles asks causing the human to pause uncertainly on their stairs. “No thanks I’m not hungry.” He replies then starts back up again. “You need to eat something can I bring you some soup?” Danny presses gently. Paul pauses a moment then continues up. “No I’m fine maybe tomorrow. Thanks.” That said he quickly ascends the stairs without another word. The silence broken by the sound of the bedroom door closing a few seconds later. Isaac walks over to Melissa when she steps out of the living room. “He’s physically not too bad. Nothing is broken or fractured. He has bruised ribs, lots of bruising everywhere else. The wounds on his legs are all superficial. As for emotionally….” Melissa trails off for a moment. “Thanks Melissa I appreciate you coming to help he refused to go to the hospital.” Isaac says dragging his hand through his hair tiredly. “Give him time, make sure he understands that you’re all here for him. Don’t try and force anything. Counseling is truly beneficial to people in this situation. Keep that in mind.“ Melissa says making eye contact with everyone in the room. “Call me if you need anything.” “Thanks for coming over so late mom.” Scott says pulling his mother in for a hug.

Isaac opens the door to the bedroom slowly not sure what he was going to find. He is drawn to the bathroom where he can hear the shower. He peers through the door and see’s Paul leaning under one of the shower heads arms braced against the wall. His eyes flash in anguish when he sees Paul’s shoulders heaving as he sobs silently. Isaac kicks his shoes off and walks towards the shower he slips in behind his mate and tentatively touches his shoulder. When the stricken human doesn’t flinch away Isaac wraps his arms around him. He holds Paul firmly as he cries loud and broken. Isaac says nothing but continues to hold Paul as he screams and yells. Thrashing violently as he finally lets go of his emotions. After several minutes Paul is spent. He sags limply in Isaac’s arms for a moment before he weakly steadies himself. Isaac shuts the shower off and yanks a towel down so he can dry Paul off. Paul realizes something and turns around taking in Isaac’s soaked clothes. He looks up in to his mates loving concerned eyes. “What.” Paul says running his hands along Isaac’s shirt. “I didn’t want you to think… I wanted no mistake that I was only here to comfort you. Paul pulls Isaac’s shirt off dropping it to the floor of the shower with a slapping sound. He fumbles with the button on Isaac’s pants for a moment before Isaac takes his hands in his own. “You can’t be comfortable like that.” Paul says. “I don’t care about that right now.” Isaac says quietly. “We can’t lay down if you’re soaking wet.” Paul says before he gently pulls his hands free. After a moment he manages to get the button and zipper open on Isaac’s soaked pants. He helps Isaac step out of them and his boxer shorts. He reverently towels Isaac off gently. Paul steps back and looks at his mate. His already turbulent emotions souring even further when he realizes that the sight of his mate naked before him causes none of the usual excitement or arousal. _He’s ruined even this._ Paul thinks morosely.

Sensing his mates increasing distress Isaac takes him by the hand and walks him to the bed. He is about to slide in behind him when he hears Paul’s stomach growl. “I know you don’t want anything right now, but I’m going to go get you a sandwich and you can have a little later.” Paul says nothing. _At least he’s not refusing._ Isaac thinks gratefully. He leans down and places a soft kiss on Paul’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back.” Slipping a bathrobe on Isaac casts a worried glance over his shoulder at the bed before slipping out the door.

When Isaac returns he is initially worried when he sees the bed empty but then a breeze from the open balcony door causes the drapes to rustle. Setting the plate down next to the bed Isaac steps outside. Paul is standing by the railing still naked staring out in to the night. “Baby its freezing out here!” Isaac exclaims. When Paul doesn’t move Isaac ducks back in the room and pulls a blanket from the bed. He steps back out and drapes it over Paul’s shoulders.

They stare silently out at the forest for a few minutes before Paul speaks. “Am I going to be asked to leave?” “What?!” Isaac exclaims “Why would we? Of course not baby you’re pack, you’re my mate!” I can’t feel any of you anymore. This….”Paul takes Isaac’s hand and holds it up. “All I can feel is this. It’s like… It’s as if he took you from me. It…….we were something…….special……pristine…..beautiful.  Now I’m…..I just feel dirty and tired………and…” Paul’s head drops and he sobs out a word. “ _disgusting_.” Isaac pulls Paul gently and he sits on the large patio chair pulling Paul on his lap wrapping his arms around him after tucking the blanket in to keep him warm. “Baby we still are all of those things what he didn’t doesn’t change that.” Paul sniffs sadly wiping his eyes before continuing. “I felt like I was special because I belonged to you. I was yours. How could you want me now that someone else has…..” “Hey.” Isaac says. “Look at me.” He turns Paul in his lap and Paul slowly looks up and meets Isaac’s fierce yellow eyes. “You are my mate. You are _mine.”_ Isaac says gritting his teeth while he fights to keep his wolf from roaring to the surface. Enraged at how despondent his mate is. “Nothing has changed between us. His…cowardly, unforgivable act has no bearing on how I feel about you. You are my beautiful, gentle, precious mate. I love you with every breath I take. Nothing will change that. _Ever._ ” Isaac reaches his hand up and wipes the tears from Paul’s face. “So he didn’t….break your…..claim? He…..I don’t think he……..finished….” Isaac caresses Paul’s cheek before pulling him close. “It doesn’t work like that baby. You willingly gave yourself to me. You accepted my claim with your heart. It can’t be erased or taken away no matter what anyone does.”

Paul leans against Isaac and closes his eyes breathing softly. “Can I take you to bed?” Isaac says after kissing Paul gently on the forehead. Paul nods his head yes. Isaac stands effortlessly cradling his beloved in his arms. He steps inside closing the door with his foot before settling down in the bed and curling around his mate. The turmoil of the past day causing both men to rapidly fall towards sleep. “I love you.” Paul says softly. “I love you too baby.” Isaac replies before both men surrender to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Paul’s eyes slowly open. The room is quiet. Behind him he feels the reassuring warmth of Isaac and soft puffs of breath on his neck. Paul smiles slightly at the reassuring weight of Isaac’s arm draped protectively over his chest. After the conversation last night Paul knows what he needs to do. He carefully slips out from under Isaac’s arm. He’s counting on the stress and fatigue of the past 24 hours to keep Isaac sleeping deeply enough to not wake. Paul shivers slightly in the cold air of the room. He looks back down at Isaac and gently maneuvers his pillow under his mate’s arm. Isaac tightens his arm around it but otherwise doesn’t stir. Paul grabs his back pack and clothes before he sneaks quietly out of the room. He pauses at the top of the stair case straining his ears for any sounds of movement in the house. Knowing that Derek is an early riser Paul sighs when he detects no signs of movement. He slips his clothes on at the top of the stairs before creeping down to the first floor. Taking a look around the dark living room he grabs his wallet off the coffee table. Checking in the kitchen he finds his phone plugged in on the counter. After leaving a note he slips out the front door in to the cold of the predawn morning. Breathing a sigh of relief that no one has heard him he makes his way quickly down the snow covered gravel path. The aches and pains of the previous days attack make themselves known as he pushes his very sore body to jog slowly away from the house. He pulls his phone and after a quick web search calls for a cab. Eventually he arrives at the main road. He pauses and waits for the cab.

“You won’t be able to do it you know.” Paul jumps about 3 feet in the air as Peter’s voice comes from the forest behind him. Emerging from the darkness with a grin he continues. “Sorry to startle you ‘being a creeper’ as Stiles likes to say is part of our nature.” Paul stares at him a moment then turns and looks back down the road. Peter sighs and steps up next to Paul. “I had a feeling you might do something like this. You’re thinking that you’ve already killed once and you’ve managed that well enough so it should be no stretch to do it again.” Peter says softly. “What you’re not seeing though is that the situation is different. In the heat of the moment when the threat is right there in front of you anyone will do what they need to do to protect the ones they love. She would have killed Isaac, and you, and the rest of us. You did what had to be done. This? What you’re planning? This is cold blooded murder.   An entirely different animal. If you do manage to find him, subdue him, kill him. It will change you. Break you.” “I’m _already_ broken!” Paul shouts as he spins to face Peter. “Don’t you see?! He already broke me. I was already damaged… or cracked or whatever…..cute euphemism you want to use. Then he shot my mate, beat me……raped me. You know it wasn’t bad enough that he did those things. He forced me to look at Isaac while……...” Paul’s voice tails off as he clinches his eyes closed at the memory. Peter’s eyes flash blue as his wolf rages at news of this further cruelty done to his pack mate. “I thought he was dead, was certain of it. That bastard forced me to look at Isaac’s body while he fucked me. When I would look away he would grab a hand full of my hair and force my head back over so I’d have to stare at Isaac. He _taunted_ me. The things he said Peter…… He is a monster and if I need to become one to keep him from doing that to me again then so be it.” Paul snaps eyes bright with anger.

“I have to do this. I have to do it for my own sanity…….. Knowing that he’s still out there, that he could find me…. It’s…. Maybe….just maybe if I can show that I’m not some helpless little queer. That I’m someone who can handle his own problems the pack will accept me back.” Paul says voice softening as he looks back towards the house in the darkness. Peter growls deep in his chest before stepping forward and seizing Paul by the shoulders and shaking him gently. “Accept you back? Paul we _love_ you. How many times do we have to say it? How many times has Isaac said it in the past 24 hours?” Peter says exasperation heavy in his voice. Paul jerks back. Surprised when Peter lets him because he knows the older man is far stronger. He shakes his head not believing what Peter has said. “Why can’t I feel any of you then? The bond is gone. You all probably pulled back when it became apparent how worthless I am.” Paul practically whispers shivering in the cold he turns and looks down the road.   “Paul.” Peter says gently. “You have a lot to learn about what it means to be part of a werewolf pack. We didn’t pull away from you, you pulled away from us. You suffered a horrific trauma. You’ve never had anyone to rely on. Anyone to help you through things. You instinctively pulled in on yourself. In so doing you’ve blocked the bond. It’s still there, you’re still very much pack. You just have to let everyone back in. Please go back to bed. Don’t do this. We will find another way. Please stay.” Peter puts his hand on Paul’s shoulder counting it as victory when the human doesn’t flinch away. Just then the cab pulls up. Peter gently turns Paul so they are facing each other. Paul looks at the cab and then up at Peter. Peter looks at him a moment. “You’ve made the right choice.” He says squeezing Paul’s shoulder gently before walking to the driver’s window. He hands the confused driver some money and sends him on his way.

Just as the car pulls away the silence is shattered by a piercing howl. It’s heavy with anguish and despair. Peter winces looking at Paul. “Isaac is awake. Did you at least leave a note?” Paul nods his head before looking up eyes wide. “I…I can feel him. Just barely.” Peter nods. “Reach out for him let him know where you are. Draw on your feelings for him and for the rest of us. Open your heart Paul. That should be…..” Peter trails off as Paul’s presence suddenly surges in to being on the pack bond once again. He smiles as he feels Isaac’s frenzied presence racing towards them. Moments later Isaac crashes through the underbrush directly behind them shifting from full wolf to human as he leaps through the air. He crashes in to Paul and pulls him in to a crushing hug whining frantically. “Never.” Isaac says gasping for breath. “Never do that again.” Panting he pulls back and cradles Paul’s head in his hands making eye contact. “ _Please_. Jesus Paul you have no idea how scared I was.” “I’m sorry.” Paul whimpers out as Isaac draws him in close. Isaac looks up at Peter who raises his eye brow questioningly. Isaac looks at him a moment his expression hard before he nods his head once. Peter grins dangerously and walks back towards the woods. Peter looks over his shoulder and says “It’s going to get colder you two should head back.” After that he melts back in to the forest and even Isaac is unable to hear him.

As if on cue Paul shivers in Isaac’s arms. “You’re not dressed for this weather your hands are like ice.” Isaac says softly taking Paul’s hands cupping them in his and blowing on them. “Neither are you here take my coat.” Paul says as he starts taking his coat off to offer it to his naked mate. “I’m fine it’s a little bit cold but it would need to be much colder to bother me. Come on lets head back.” Isaac takes Paul’s hand tightly in his and they start the long walk back to the house. After walking for a few moments Isaac stops and pulls Paul in to his arms. Paul at first thinks Isaac’s shivering is due to the cold them he feels wetness on his neck he pulls back and looks at Isaac. Isaac’s face is wrecked, tears streaking his cheeks. “Please don’t leave me.” Isaac chokes out. “I’m sorry! I’ll do anything you want. I’m so sorry please don’t go.” Paul reaches up and cradles Isaac’s face in his hands. Wiping the tears away with his thumbs as Isaac has done for him so many times. “I promise I wasn’t leaving you Isaac. I was going to go to Texas and deal with Mark. I would have come back. I promised that I’d never leave you and I meant it. Can you feel me on the bond again? Can you sense the truth in that?” Paul squeezes Isaac’s face gently before dropping his hands in to Isaac’s. “It was a bad idea, a mistake.” Isaac sighs heavily as he embraces Paul over the bond again. He’d been so upset that he’d mostly ignored anything other than Paul’s presence. Now he can feel his mate’s warmth and love. He knows that despite what had happened Paul’s feelings for him were just as if not more solid than they had been before. “OK.” Isaac says. A cold gust of wind blows through just then. Isaac tugs at Paul’s hand and they resume their walk back to the house.

Climbing the front steps Isaac asks. “Do you want to go back to bed or would you like to sit by the fire?” Paul squeezes Isaac’s hand and replies. “A fire sounds really nice.” Paul starts trying to make a fire while Isaac grabs a blanket from their bed. He stands for a moment watching before he lays his hand gently on Paul’s back. “Here city boy let me show you how to start a fire.” Paul smirks stepping aside. “I’m used to gas jets doing most of the work.” Isaac quickly gets the fire going and leads Paul over to the couch. Just then Stiles comes in with two cups of hot chocolate. “Glad you decided to stay.” He says handing Paul a cup first. Paul looks guiltily at Stiles before lowering his eyes and asking quietly. “Is Derek mad?” Stiles shakes his head before stepping over to the fire and poking at it some with the fire place poker. “No just worried. He was able to hear you talking to Peter so he knew you had not gone too far.” “He could hear me all the way out there? How is that possible?” Paul asks looking up at Stiles with wide eyes. “I’m the Alpha.” Derek says walking in to the room. Stiles snorts “That never gets old for you does it?” He says smirking at Derek. “Nope.” Derek replies. Setting down on the coffee table in front of Isaac and Paul he fixes Paul with a firm look. “I’m glad you decided to stay. You made the right choice. You need to know that while my pack is not a dictatorship it’s _not_ acceptable for you to run off like that. You’re human and new so knowing what it means to be pack is going to take some time. We are serious when we say we love you. You’re _more_ than family to us. If you’re hurt or upset we’re hurt and upset because we can feel it. I’m probably not the best to lecture you on going off on your own. It took me a long time to realize that things are best dealt with as a pack than as a lone wolf.” Stiles scoffs and sits down next to his husband on the table. “We’re as close as we are because we’ve faced some pretty tough things together. We’ve not always made it through unscathed but we’ve always been here for each other.”

Paul leans closer to Isaac and puts his hand on his leg under the blanket. “I won’t do it again.” He says making eye contact with Derek briefly before focusing on the floor. Stiles stands and takes Derek’s hand pulling him up. “We’ll leave you and naked wolf alone.” Tugging gently Stiles leads Derek out of the room. “Can I hold you?” Paul asks Isaac. “Always.” Isaac replies. Paul leans back in to the corner of the couch pulling Isaac between his legs. Isaac lays back partially on top of Paul trying to avoid pressure on his bruised ribs. Paul puts his arms around Isaac while the wolf is pulling the blanket up. “Thanks… for everything.” Paul says. “My biggest fear hasn’t been that Mark would find me again. It was that I’d lose you and the pack. You mean everything to me Isaac. _Everything,_ the pack is a close second. When I thought you were dead….” Paul trails off for a moment and Isaac reaches up and squeezes Paul’s hand. “When I thought I’d lost you I hoped that he would kill me. When he choked me out I was hoping that I wouldn’t wake up that I wouldn’t have to face life without you.” “Baby.” Isaac says sadly turning and pulling himself around Paul. “I’m OK. Paul says. “I’ll be OK just keep being patient with me. It’s going to take some time to process what….what’s happened.” “I will you know I’ll do anything for you. I have one condition though.” Isaac says pulling back and looking in to Paul’s eyes. “I want you to eat and drink at least twice a day. Don’t think I didn’t notice you didn’t touch that hot chocolate.” Paul opens his mouth to say something but closes it and nods looking over at his still full cup on the end table. “You’re right I need to eat.” Isaac gets a hopeful look on his face. “Would you maybe want to eat something right now?” Paul grins slightly causing Isaac’s face to light up. “Come on gorgeous.” Isaac says standing and then looking down. “Oh.” Blushing slightly he looks at Paul. “Meet me in the kitchen I’m going to go get some clothes on.”

 

A few days later Paul is sitting on the front porch. Heavily bundled up at Isaac’s demand reading on his tablet. The house is quiet everyone either at work or out running the borders of the preserve. At Paul’s insistence Isaac had gone with Derek and Stiles so he could get out of the house for a bit. The concerned wolf having been Paul’s living shadow ever since they had returned from Texas. At the sound of an engine Paul looks up momentarily confused when he sees Isaac’s Jeep coming towards the house towing the small rental trailer. “Forgot about that.” He mutters to himself. He stands and walks down to greet the driver. The Jeep pulls to a job and Kyle gets out and approaches Paul warily. “Kyle?” Paul says uncertainly. “Yeah uh hi.” He says looking around. Paul extends his hand in greeting. “Are you OK?” Paul asks when Kyle stares at his hand. “The last time I touched you…..He…Isaac…….didn’t like it.” Kyle says nervously rolling the shoulder Isaac had nearly severed. Paul chuckles softly. “He’s not here at the moment I promise he won’t hurt you.” A gust of wind blows just then from behind Paul. Kyle visibly inhales closing his eyes. He opens his mouth slightly and exhales. When his eyes open there is a very faint flicker of yellow before they return to their normal green. Paul tilts his head a little to the side and shifts uneasily. “I’m sorry, I…” Kyle stops and stares at Paul’s feet for a moment before looking up. “I’ve never met an actual mate before you smell….nice.”

Paul had not missed the brief look of hunger in Kyle’s eyes and clears his throat nervously. “Well uh, you must be tired after such a long drive. Why don’t you come inside. Derek, Stiles and _Isaac_ will be back any minute.” Paul starts to walk towards the house but stops when he realizes the ginger wolf is not following him. He turns back and looks at the youth with a raised eye brow. “I should probably wait until Alpha Hale gives permission. I don’t want to cause any….” Kyle stops and looks over to the left of the house. Taking a couple steps back he swallows and gets a look of panic on his face. Seconds later Isaac bursts through the trees at with Derek and Stiles close behind. He is at Paul’s side in a second pressing his nose in to Paul’s neck and placing himself between Paul and the new comer. “Everything OK?” he asks after a couple seconds. “Yeah everything’s fine.” Paul presses against Isaac’s chest gently and the protective wolf pulls back slightly. Derek and Stiles are starting at him with matching smirks. “Welcome to Beacon Hills Kyle.” Stiles says. Derek snorts out a laugh and extends his hand. “Good to see you again.” Kyle only hesitates for a moment before he accepts Derek’s hand. “Come on inside looks like it’s about to snow again.” Stiles says placing his hand on the reluctant man’s shoulder and guiding him towards the house. Isaac and Kyle lock eyes as he passes. Paul see’s this and is intrigued by the look they give each other. Isaac bares his teeth slightly causing Kyle to pale and increase his pace.

“What is that about?” Paul whispers holding Isaac back. Isaac looks at Paul and holds his finger to his lips then touches his ear and points at the others. Paul shrugs and mouths “OK.” Isaac pulls him in to his side and the two return to the house.

Dinner finished everyone is sitting around the table. “You going to stay in town a few days or do you have to head right back?” Scott asks looking at Kyle. Stiles makes a noise while swallowing his water before saying. “Yeah you should stay and hang out for a bit no need to rush right back.” Kyle shoots Paul and Isaac an anxious look before clearing his throat. “I can stay for a little while. School is out and I’m not working right now. If that’s OK?” Kyle looks at Paul and Isaac again before looking to Derek. “Fine with me.” He says simply frowning slightly when he picks up the ripple of Isaac’s discomfort across the bond. Paul senses it as well and places his hand on Isaac’s leg under the table and leans a little closer. Isaac places his hand over Paul’s and gives him a quick kiss on the temple.

A short while later they were getting up from the table and clearing things. Derek catches Isaac’s eye and motions with his head. Isaac slides his hand down Paul’s arm giving him a slight *squeeze* over the pack bond before following the older wolf out of the kitchen. Paul looks after them for a moment before turning back to loading the dishes they were handing him in to the dish washer. Derek goes in to his study and stands by the door, closing it after Isaac comes in. “You going to be OK with Kyle here?” He asks. Isaac starts to say something a few times before finally dropping down in to a chair. “I’m kind of freaking out Derek.” Derek huffs out a small laugh. He takes the chair facing Isaac. “It’s not unheard of for mates to…….play with others.” “I love Paul I would never cheat on him he’s my mate!” Isaac says almost in a panic. Derek soothes Isaac over the bond and sends reassurance Paul’s way as he’d likely picked up on Isaac’s discomfort. Derek continues. “I’m not saying that you would. I’m just saying that it wouldn’t be unheard of or even looked upon as odd if you _and_ Paul decided to….” “Enjoy the company of others.” Stiles says slipping in and closing the door behind him. “Part of me wants to _share_ him with Paul. Like….Like food. Not that we’d eat him but that I’d be somehow providing him with something he needs. The other half of me is screaming that Kyle’s not my mate. Not even pack. I don’t know what to do! I’m worried Paul is going to notice it and take things the wrong way. “Sexuality can be very….fluid in the supernatural community.” Stiles says “It’s not unheard of for packs to be polyamorous. Wolves are typically more willing to share with pack than outsiders. We’ve just never been big on it.” Derek sighs and says softly. “We were always a family until the fire. So there were no internal love interests obviously. Now though… it wouldn’t cause any issues.” Isaac swallows and looks from Stiles to Derek.

“Have you? I mean since you mated?” Stiles smirks and Derek sighs. “After Allison fucked Scott over for the last time….. It just worked for the three of us for a while. We kept it on the down low I’m sure Scott has told Danny but I’m not surprised you didn’t know. Danny was around but not really in the pack at that point.” Stiles says looking at Derek and leaning in to him. Derek smiles at Stiles and says. “It can be difficult for bitten wolves, the way society teaches you what’s right and wrong. For humans it may be a bad idea. For wolves though being sexual with someone you care about is not a big deal.” Stiles nods and says. “It can also be hard to accept how uhhh flexible most wolves sexuality is. Scott struggled with the “gay” aspect of it a bit. Once he realized that labels like that don’t really work for us…… That the wolf will like someone regardless of gender…He became much more comfortable in his own skin.” Stiles smirks. “We hadn’t seen Danny in a couple months. Then he came over one time and it was as if a switch was thrown. Scott looked at Danny like it was the first time he’d ever seen him.” Derek chuckles. “Danny was understandably confused at first when “straight” Scott McCall starts trying to court him.”

“So have you all…..” Isaac starts. Stiles chokes out a laugh. “No uhh Danny is traditional in that sense plus I’m just not really into orgies you know?” “That’s OK too.” Derek says. If you’re both not in to it then no one says you have to. Given what’s just happened I doubt Paul is going to be interested in anything like this any time soon. I just wanted to pull you away a moment and let you know what you’re feeling isn’t bad or wrong.” “Why Kyle though? Why not someone else? Why not Scott, or Peter?” Isaac asks. Stiles shrugs “Why do we like anyone we like? On some level your wolves have decided they are compatible. You and Paul do make an adorable couple. He’s barely out of his teens so his hormones are running wild. Plus he’s probably never known a mated couple before. The scent you and Paul put off is pretty alluring. You guys reek of love and contentment.” Derek adds. “Plus he’s probably never encountered a display of such fierce protectiveness. You nearly tore his arm off and almost killed his Alpha. His wolf likely wants to submit to you. If you were an Alpha he’d probably be here asking to join your pack.” “How do I explain it to Paul?” Isaac says staring at the study door. “I’ll work in to a conversation.” Stiles offers. Isaac gets a panicked look in his eyes for a moment.   “Don’t worry I’m not going to say “Isaac wants you both to run a train on ginger wolf.” “That would be counterproductive.” Derek shakes his head. “The things that come out of your mouth…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I'm going with the Kyle thing. It just kind of popped up and wouldn't leave me alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note updated tags

Paul is pacing nervously when Isaac emerges from the study. He turns to Isaac with an anxious smile on his face. “Everything OK?” He asks wincing a little at how his voice squeaks. Isaac smiles and slides his arm around him. “Yeah everything is fine. Derek just wanted to go over some stuff with me.” “Ok. It’s just that…..You felt…” Isaac squeezes Paul gently and leans in close and softly whispers. “Not now OK baby? I promise it’s nothing bad.” He follows his request with a soft kiss on Paul’s ear. Paul exhales slowly as the tension drains from his face. “Love you. Trust you.” He whispers before returning Isaac’s embrace. As the rest of the pack starts to wander in from the kitchen Paul feels a brief pulse of anxiety at all the people in the small space of the hallway. “I’ll be back in a little bit.” He says quietly turning and heading towards the stairs. Everyone freezes and then looks at Isaac who hurries after Paul. He catches him at the bottom of the stairs and slides his hand down his back. “What is it?” He has softly. Paul leans back in to Isaac a moment. “It’s nothing I…..it’s…just too many people in too small a space.” Paul looks back to where the rest of the pack was attempting to not look out of place loitering in the hall. Taking Isaac’s hand he leads him up the stairs towards their room. Once the door was closed ensuring privacy he turns to Isaac. “I’m OK really. He’s….Mark…” Isaac growls low and dangerous eyes flashing yellow. Paul reaches up and soothes his furious mate. “Mark is much bigger than me when he was….on me I felt trapped. Just now all the people in the hall just sort of brought it back. Can I hang out up here for a little bit?”

Isaac takes Paul’s hands in his and kisses them. “Of course we can…..”   “No.” Paul says. “You should go down and be social and friendly with our guest. I’d like to be alone for a little bit. I promise everything is OK.” Isaac says nothing for a moment looking down in to Paul’s loving eyes. “Love you…..Trust you.” Isaac says echoing Paul’s earlier statement causing the shorter man to smirk. “I’ll be down in a little bit go on.” Paul smiles and gives Isaac a soft push towards the door. Isaac opens the door and looks back at Paul who is watching him with a soft look of love on his face. “Love you fancy face.” Isaac says. “Love you too puppy.” Paul says sighing softly as Isaac exits and closes the door. Walking over to the balcony door Paul walks outside and sits on the chair. Leaning over he lights the fire pit. Sitting back in the chair Paul props his legs up on the table wincing slightly at the residual pain and exhales slowly. Taking a few deep breaths he closes his eyes and relaxes enjoying the warm tender feelings the pack sends his way. A small smile plays across his face as he feels Isaac embrace him over the bond.

“Everything OK?” Danny asks as Isaac joins everyone in the living room. “Yeah he just wants to rest a little bit.” Isaac says dropping down on the couch next to Scott. Kyle coughs nervously and asks “How is he, um are you both doing after….” Isaac stares at the younger wolf a moment his face blank before he relaxes and offers up a slight smile. “We’re both better thanks. It’s not something you can get over right away but I think he’s doing well all things considered.” “What about you?” Kyle asks. Isaac exhales slumping back in to the couch a little bit. Scott throws his arm over his shoulder. “I’m dealing. The physical part healed pretty fast obviously. The rest…..My mate is alive, he’s here, and he’s with me. Given what could have happened…… I’m thankful you and Jeremy intervened. I know I haven’t said it and I certainly was not welcoming at the time but Thank You. You likely saved his life. It’s just going to take some time.” “Obviously he can take as long as he wants, but do you think maybe work might help him? Get back to some kind of a routine?” Danny asks leaning forward a little so he can look at Isaac. “I’ve been wondering about that myself. I can ask him. Maybe he would work from here to start?” Isaac asks. “I think that would be good. For both of you.” Derek says shifting in his seat to face Isaac. “I don’t think him being away from you is going to be a very good idea for a while.” Stiles squirms a little pressing himself against Derek. “Maybe do that for a bit then expand it to an hour or two in the office.” Just then Isaac looks up at the ceiling a moment before standing. “What is it?” Kyle asks. “Nothing. He’s just fallen asleep. I want to go check on him. He has a tendency to go outside in the cold without the proper clothes.” Isaac replies as he walks from the room. “How did he know he was outside?” Kyle asks. “Mate bonds have a much stronger connection than the normal pack bond.” Stiles says. “At any given time he can pinpoint Paul’s exact location up to a fairly long distance.” “Not that they’d ever be that far apart.” Danny says with a smile. “That’s pretty cool.” Kyle says looking the direction Isaac had just gone. “No mates in your pack?” Derek asks. “No I’ve been told they are pretty rare. You having two in your pack is pretty incredible.” Kyle pales and then looks at Scott and Danny. “I’m sorry no offense.” Scott smiles and takes Danny’s hand in his. “None taken the pack bond allows us to be closer than we ever could have been as humans.” “Plus.” Danny says. “We’ve never felt the mate bond so you can’t miss what you’ve never had.”

“What happens if one of you finds a mate?” Kyle asks uneasily. “We’ve talked about that.” Danny says. “We’ve been together for so long that we probably wouldn’t change much.” Scott shrugs. “We haven’t worried about it too much. Mates are so rare there is not that much of a chance of us running in to one in Beacon Hills. We’ll just deal with it like we have everything else.” “So you wouldn’t have to be with your mate?” Kyle asks. “No.” Derek says. “Until the mate is claimed both can decide to go separate ways. The sooner the better obviously because the longer they are in proximity to one another the stronger the bond will become.” Kyle says nothing but shakes his head in agreement.

Isaac steps in to the room smirking when he sees the bed empty. He walks out to the balcony and smiles when he sees Paul wrapped in a blanket feet propped up on the ends of the fire pit. He bumps the gas valve closed with this foot and stoops down gently picking up his mate. Paul automatically turns inward towards Isaac nuzzling his face in Isaac’s chest. Isaac smiles as love swells in his heart for Paul.

Down stairs things have quieted down some. Scott and Danny have left to go see a movie. Derek stands giving Stiles a squeeze on the shoulder. “I’m going to go finish up the offer for Maguire’s.” At that he nods at Kyle before heading across the hallway to the study. Kyle looks over at Stiles who smiles. “What’s on your mind?” Stiles asks. Kyle shifts nervously. Just as he is about to speak Isaac walks quietly in to the room. “He OK?” Stiles asks. Isaac smiles softly. “Yeah he’s fine I put him to bed.” “What’s he like?” Kyle blurts out. Isaac sits down on the same couch as Kyle each of them at opposite ends. “He’s sweet, kind, gentle…. Loving.” Isaac says a tone of near reverence in his voice. “Just don’t threaten Isaac.” Stiles says with a snicker. “Why is that?” Kyle asks. “He slit the throat of the last person who did.” Peter says walking in to the room with a smirk on his face. “I brought some food over for Paul it’s in the refrigerator. Have a good evening gentlemen.” As he turns to go Stiles speaks up. “You’re welcome to stay no need to run off.” Peter turns and gifts Stiles with a rare genuine warm smile. “I appreciate the offer however duty calls.” With a wave he resumes his walk towards and then out the front door. “He’s…….complex.” Kyle says after a moment. “That’s one way of putting it.” Isaac says wryly. Stiles stands and stretches. “I’m going to go check on Derek.” “Is he still agonizing over how much to offer?” Isaac asks. Stiles snickers and nods his head. “Yeah doesn’t want to throw money away but doesn’t want the family to feel like they are being taken advantage of. Can you show Kyle where the guest room is?” Isaac nods and Stiles leaves the two of them alone.

“He sounds nice.” Kyle says after a moments awkward silence. Isaac turns and looks at him. “Paul, he…he sounds nice.” Kyle says elaborating. Isaac smiles. “Yeah he’s great. I really lucked out he literally just walked right past me one day. I honestly don’t deserve him.” Isaac says with a slight frown. “Oh I don’t believe that.” Kyle says. Isaac shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve made just about every mistake you can make. Thankfully he’s very forgiving.” Isaac looks at Kyle a moment. “I want to be out in the open. I know there is this…” Isaac waves his hand in the air “Draw, pull between us.” “So you’ve felt it too then?” Kyle asks with raised eye brows. “Yes, if I’m to be completely honest it’s crazy how attracted to you I am.” Isaac says then pales when a familiar scent washes over him. Turning to the door he sees Paul standing there a dark look on his face. Isaac and Kyle both jump to their feet. “It’s not……” They both start to say. Paul holds up his hand. “Thank fully this is real life and not some cheesy story. If it were I’d storm out of the house and we’d spend the next two chapters drowning in man pain and angst. You.” Paul says pointing at Kyle. “Sit.” “You.” Paul says pointing at Isaac. “Upstairs.” Isaac looks down worry and panic thrumming across the bond. Stiles and Derek come hurrying out of the study as Isaac and Paul walk by. “What’s wrong?” Derek asks. “I’ll let Kyle explain.” Paul says grabbing Isaac’s hand and pulling him up the stairs.

Once the door to their room is closed Paul rounds on Isaac. “Tell me I didn’t just walk in on….I don’t even know. After everything you’ve said….” Isaac steps forward “Baby I promise it’s not bad please let me explain.” Paul steps around him and perches on the edge of the bed anxiously. “You are my mate, my reason for breathing. I will never leave you, betray you, or hurt you. Do you believe me? Can you feel it over the bond?” Paul nods his head yes some of the tension leaving his posture. Isaac sighs heavily. “It seems that once again I’ve fucked up. I knew I should have talked to you before Kyle. It’s just that everything has happened so fast I haven’t had the chance.” Isaac says closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Anyway, long story short. If you are ever interested Kyle is an option for us.” Paul looks at Isaac a moment. “An option…..You mean like sex?” Paul’s voice squeaks as the word sex comes out. “Only if you want.” Isaac says walking slowly and sitting next to Paul on the bed. When Paul doesn’t move Isaac reaches out and tugs on him until he reluctantly turns on the bed. Folding his legs up and facing Isaac who mirrors the position. “As I’ve said before. Wolves can be with whoever we want. If we’re lucky we find our mate. Which I have. There are other wolves out there who while not mates are…..compatible. It’s an arrangement that from what I understand is normal and not unusual.” “So you want two boyfriends?” Paul asks his anger starting to lick across the bond like fire. “Because if suddenly I’m not enough for you…..” “No, no baby…” Isaac puts his hand on Paul’s leg and shoots him an imploring look. “It’s not about me it’s about us. This is an option for _us_. If, and _only_ if you want to then Kyle would be a third part of our relationship. In whatever capacity you want. Be it friend, or occasional sex, or full time he moves in with us and shares our bed.”

“Isaac I….” Paul starts but trails off. “I know this isn’t anything you’re probably interested in talking about right now. I understand and I imagine he will to. We don’t have to talk about this now or ever.” “Does he like me?” Paul asks quietly. Isaac smirks. “The scent of want coming off of him is almost like a hunger he’s as eager to be with you as he is with me. He wants us. Not me.” “What about you?” Paul asks looking Isaac in the eyes. “Our wolves are drawn to one another. We’re not wild animals though we’re not going to sneak off and have sex behind your back. You say no now or ever and he’s out of the picture.” “And you’re…..OK with….sharing me.” Isaac doesn’t need his enhanced senses to know there is more to the question than Paul is voicing. “He’ll never mount you….. _Ever_. You’re _mine_.” Isaac eyes flare yellow as his wolf snarls at the thought of anyone else being with Paul in such a way. Paul shakes his head without saying anything. “I’m not against the idea…..in theory. Just not now?” Paul says softly the request that the idea be shelved barely audible. Isaac leans forward taking Paul’s hands in his before leaning back pulling the smaller man forward and on top of him. He kisses him lovingly. Paul returns the kiss tenderly. Thrilling as he feels his arousal uncoiling in his gut a flash of want flickers through his body. The first he’s felt since the assault. Isaac picks up on it buy says nothing. Paul slides to Isaac’s side resting his head on his shoulder he places his hand on Isaac’s chest and rubs gently. Isaac reaches over and laces their fingers together on his chest. Paul sighs and snuggles closer to Isaac. Contentment replacing the ever present apprehension and worry that’s permeated his scent since the attack. After a moment a realization hits the human. “I’m going to be OK……. _We’re_ going to be OK.” Paul says sounding almost surprised. Isaac smiles at this. “Yes we are.”


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Paul wakes to find himself wrapped in Isaac’s arms, their legs tangled together. He presses back gently tilting his head to kiss Isaac’s hand that’s resting over his heart. The strong arms tighten around him squeezing him gently. “Morning fancy face.” Paul says softly. “How you feeling today?” Isaac whispers kissing Paul gently on the back of his neck. Unable to bear the thought of seeing Mark’s bite mark on his mate’s body Isaac had methodically licked the wound each night as Paul slept. His saliva ensuring that the wound not only healed quickly but left no scar. “Hungry.” Paul says turning and wrapping his arms around Isaac. He kisses him deeply whimpering as Isaac twines their tongues together. “I smell food.” He says pulling back and smiling in to Isaac’s loving eyes. Isaac runs his fingers through Paul’s hair tenderly and says. “Let’s go eat.” Isaac moves to get up when he realizes Paul is staring at him fondly. “What?” he asks with a grin. “Thank you.” Paul says. Isaac shakes his head and raises his shoulders slightly indicating a question. “For loving me, for being here for me. Most people would see all my baggage and run the other way.” Isaac sits up and pulls Paul in to his lap and kisses him passionately. Pulling away with a gentle nip to Paul’s lower lip Isaac smiles. “We belong to each other. Anything you need from me you’ll get.” Paul smiles. “Including pancakes?”

A short while later Isaac and Paul walk in to the kitchen. Isaac walks over to the stove to help Danny cook breakfast while Paul walks to the window when movement catches his eye. Outside a very shirtless very pumped up Kyle is doing pull ups. His pale skin is flushed with exertion. Normally spiky hair matted with perspiration. Kyle eventually stops and drops to the ground where he begins a rapid series of pushups. His shoulders and biceps bulging. Isaac and Danny both look up when Paul’s blast of _interest_ hits them. Walking over to the window Isaac stumbles when he see’s Kyles athletic display. He slides his hand up Paul’s back. Paul jumps slightly at Isaac’s touch before turning to Danny and Isaac slightly red in his cheeks. “Oh hey.” The human says swallowing as his mouth has suddenly gone dry. “Good god he’s like a commercial for a health club.” Stiles says walking in and stepping over to see what’s drawn everyone’s attention. “Yeah. I’d sign up for that club.” Paul says with a sigh. Just then Kyle looks up and smirks. “No need for the kitchen to be sound proofed.” Isaac says kissing Paul on the cheek. Paul’s mouth drops open. “Oh my god.” His hand flies to his mouth before he turns and sits down at the table with a thump. Danny, Stiles and Isaac share a grin before turning back to preparing breakfast.

A bit later everyone is finishing up breakfast. The breakfast table conversation had been light and easy. Kyle not participating much. Stiles smirks at Derek when he sees the longing looks Kyle keeps sending Paul and Isaac. Paul notices this and strokes Stiles and Derek over the bond causing them both to look at him in surprise. “Keep forgetting you can do that.” Stiles says with a grin. “Do what?” Scott asks. Paul does the same to Scott and Danny causing Scott to chuckle. “Oh yeah.” He says. “For a human Paul has a very strong connection to the pack bonds.” Derek says to Kyle as way of explanation.   “I’ve known born wolves not able to see and interact with them as well as he does.”

“What are you two planning on doing today?” Scott asks shoveling more pancakes on to his plate. “I want to go look for a new car.” Paul says. “Yeah?” Stiles says looking up with surprise on his face. “I need to start working on returning to some form of normalcy.” Paul says placing his arm on Isaac’s leg and squeezing gently when he feels the pang of anxiety from his mate. “I can’t just lay around and cuddle with you forever.” Paul says to Isaac with a soft smile on his face. “I don’t see why not.” Isaac says stubbornly moving his chair a little closer to Paul. Paul smiles at this and leans against the taller man’s arm. “First thing is transportation, then I need to talk to you about work. Do you think I could work from home?” Paul says looking at Danny. Isaac smiles at this. “We were just talking about that he thinks some routine would be good for you.” Paul raises his eye brow. “I’ll try not to be put out that the whole pack is discussing me when I’m not around.” “Didn’t you know?” Stiles asks. “You’re all we ever talk about.” “Gossips like an old woman.” Derek says bumping Stile’s knee under the table.

“Can I go with you?” Kyle suddenly blurts out. Paul looks at him with a grin on his face. “Absolutely.” Kyle’s happy smile lights up the whole room. If he had a tail it’d be wagging. “You’re welcome to work from home for as long as you like. You can start back whenever you want. The engineering team was just asking about you yesterday.” Danny says with a smirk. “Well how about I log in Monday and get back to work?” Paul says with a smile. “Sounds good to me. You can work from home as long as you want. There may be some times when it would be helpful for you to come in for meetings. There is always Skype though so don’t feel pressured to if you don’t want to.” Paul exhales deeply and smiles. “You guys are all too good to me. I just hope if the time ever comes I can be as good to you.” Isaac slides his arm up around Paul’s shoulders and smiles as he feels the pack embracing Paul over the pack bond.

Two hours later Paul, Isaac, and Kyle are standing in the used car portion of the Toyota lot. “How about a Tacoma?” Kyle suggests gesturing at a red four wheel drive truck. Paul frowns slightly and drops his shoulders some. “I don’t really like the color. Not much of a selection is there?” He says looking around at the small lot bumping Kyle’s shoulder softly as he steps close to examine the window sticker. “Beacon Hills can’t really support huge dealerships.” Isaac says smiling at Paul’s actions before bending down to peer inside a 4Runner. “Did you want the same as you had before?” Kyle asks. “It was a 4Runner right?” Peering around the lot. “Yeah unfortunately they aren’t going to have anything that old. I really liked the one I had. It was perfect.” Paul says chewing on his lip. Paul stills suddenly before looking around nervously. “What is it?” Kyle asks at Paul’s side in an instant. “It’s weird I feel like we’re being watched.” “Well we are at a dealership. We’re being watched by the salesmen inside. I guess we don’t look like we can afford anything or I’m sure they would have swarmed us already.” Kyle says scoffing slightly. Paul shakes his head as Isaac looks around as well. “No it’s not them it’s like.” Paul shivers before reaching behind and squeezing the back of his neck before running his hand through his hair nervously. “Malevolent.” Paul whispers looking around again. Kyle and Isaac’s eyes snap to the motel across the street when the blinds in one of the rooms snick shut. Kyle growls deeply and starts towards the motel. “Can we leave? Guys can we just leave please?” Paul says fear seeping in to his voice. His tone stops Kyle in his tracks and he returns to Paul’s side and looks at Isaac. “Let’s go.” Isaac says quietly casting a last glance around before throwing his arm around Paul’s waist and walking back to the Jeep. Paul grabs Kyle’s hand and clutches it tightly as the three walk back to the Jeep.

Back at the house Isaac and Paul start up the stairs to their room. Paul looks back at Kyle who is standing in the foyer looking lost. “Psst.” Paul says. Kyles head snaps up and their eyes lock. Paul gestures with his head for Kyle to join them. Kyle blasts him with his smile before hurrying up the stairs after them. Isaac chuckles and places his hands on Paul’s shoulders rubbing them gently as he follows him to their room. Once they are in the room with the door closed Paul sighs and visibly relaxes. “I know we’re safe in this house.” Paul says walking over to the small couch next to Isaac’s desk. “I just always feel so much more comfortable in here.” He finishes as he sinks down in the middle of the couch. “Must be you.” He says looking at Isaac. “It’s just on the edge of my perception but I can smell you in here.” Kyle perches uncertainly on one side of Paul as far away as he can while Isaac sinks down on the other side of Paul leaning in to his mate. “You’re probably right.” Isaac says relaxing as Paul’s warmth and scent wash over him. “Promise I won’t bite.” Paul says looking at Kyle with a grin on his face. Kyle grins and moves closer to Paul pressing their legs together. “I won’t ask you two to baby sit me all night. I’m just feeling really rattled right now.” Paul says weakly. “Shhh.” Isaac says putting his arms around Paul and pulling him close and partially in to his lap. Isaac nods at Kyle and gestures with his head. Kyle maneuvers and hesitantly drapes himself over Paul. “Is this.. ummm OK Paul?” The ginger wolf asks timidly. Paul sighs and shifts slightly. “You guys are so warm.” “Love you baby.” Isaac says softly. “Love you too fancy face.” Paul says sleepily. “We’re not going to let anyone hurt you.” Kyle says thrilling as Isaac’s long fingers stroke through his hair and Paul slides his arms around him.

A couple hours later Kyle wakes as someone tapes gently on his shoulder. Looking up he sees Isaac looking at him “shhhhh” he says and gestures with his eyes down at Paul who is sleeping peacefully. Kyle slowly pulls himself out of Paul’s arms and stands. Isaac unfolds his legs and stands cradling Paul in his arms. He walks to the bed and places Paul under the covers placing pillows around the sleeping man to give him support. He smooths his hand over Paul’s hair before placing a kiss on his temple and gesturing to a smiling Kyle to leave the room. Isaac closes the door softly and then follows Kyle down the hallway. “Hungry?” He asks. “Starving.” Kyle replies pulling his phone from his pocket to check the time. “Didn’t realize we slept so long.” He says in surprise. “You were sleeping pretty soundly.” Isaac says opening the refrigerator and pulling out some food. Kyle shrugs his shoulders. “You guys relax me I haven’t felt like that in.. well probably not ever.” Kyle takes a seat while Isaac starts to heat up some left overs. “Can I ask something?” Kyle asks sounding a little unsure of himself. “Sure.” Isaac says looking over his shoulder with a grin. “Why is he still human?” Kyle asks rubbing the shoulder Isaac had savaged and looking anxious. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” Isaac says. Kyle looks up to see that Isaac has turned from the microwave and is facing you. “Does it still hurt?” He asks gesturing with his hand at Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle drops his hand and smiles sheepishly. “Not really it did for a while but it’s completely healed.”

“Paul doesn’t want the Bite. At least not now.” Isaac says turning back to the microwave when it beeps. “He might at some point?” Kyle asks. “I think so. He just has a lot to process right now. You know that Mark kidnapped and tortured him.” Isaac says looking over his shoulder. Kyle nods. “He didn’t have anyone to help him through that. His family abandoned him for being gay. He healed physically and left town as soon as he was able. Then since meeting me he’s had a couple of attempts on his life and all this supernatural stuff to deal with. On top of the whole mate thing which I handled in the worst possible way.” Isaac sighs dropping in to his chair and shoving some reheated casserole towards Kyle. “I’m not going to make it an issue though and no one else had better either.” Isaac says. The warning clear in his tone. Kyle shakes his head but says nothing for a moment. “It doesn’t matter to me if he’s human or wolf. He’d be safer in some ways but more at risk in others. He'd make a gorgeous wolf.  He has all the right qualities.  It doesn’t matter though either way. I care about him…. About you. I’ll do anything I can to protect you both if you’ll allow it. Isaac peers intently at Kyle a moment and says nothing.

“What’s it like having a mate?” Kyle asks a few minutes later. “Wonderful. Amazing. Isaac says. It’s like my whole life up to this point was just waiting for him to show up. When he’s happy it’s almost intoxicating. When he’s worried, upset or hurt….It’s difficult to restrain my wolf. He wants to snap, snarl, maim, destroy, anything or anyone who would take our mates happiness away.” “What happened at the dealership?” Kyle asks finishing off his food and leaning back in his chair. Isaac rumbles low in his chest. “Not sure. It’s not unusual for him to have a flash back or sudden change in mood. This was different though.” “Hunters?” Kyle asks standing to take his plate to the sink and rinse it off. “Unlikely.” Isaac says mirroring Kyles actions. “We killed most of the ones that attacked us. I’m pretty sure the ones that survived were arrested. Kyle leans back against the sink his hands braced on the counter and frowns. “We’ll just have to pay attention when we’re out. If there is anyone they have not come near the house. We would have detected them.” Isaac says as he finishes loading their plates in to the dish washer and presses it closed with a soft click. “I have some paperwork to do. I haven’t had much time to focus on work in the past few weeks. I usually sneak down to the study and get a few hours in while he’s sleeping. After today I’d feel better if he wasn’t alone. Would you mind going back up and keeping an eye on him?” Isaac stretches his long arms over his head and rolls his neck. “Absolutely.” Kyle says with a smile.

He steps over to Kyle and pulls him in to a quick embrace. Kyle lays his head on Isaac’s shoulder and inhales. Isaac grins as he feels Kyle tremble in his arms. Isaac steps back a bit and looks down in to Kyle’s blissed out eyes. “Thanks for being here.” He says before he leans down and places a chaste but warm kiss on Kyles lips. Kyle shudders slightly as his intense want fills the room. “Thanks for allowing me to be.” Kyle managers to stutter out. “Please be patient with us. That’s as far as I will go for the time being. Our first time will must be with Paul. He’s been surprisingly accepting of this. I’m not going to upset him by fucking you over the table while he’s asleep in our bed. Regardless of how much I’d like to.  Although I imagine if you keep showing off your body like you were this morning he's pretty likely to fuck you in half.” Kyles mouth drops open and his breath shudders out of him. “It’ll be my first time.” Isaac’s eyes widen slightly. “You’re a virgin?” He asks as his wolf preens with delight and pride that he and his mate have been chosen by Kyle to be his first. “I’ve come close a few times it just never felt right. I was pretty unattractive until the Bite. Barely 100 pounds, acne, glasses, asthma, ginger with no soul.” Kyle chuckles humorlessly. “The Bite not only saved my life it made me more normal looking. Suddenly people were much more interested in me. The same people who never showed me any attention suddenly wanted to have sex with me. It pissed me off.” Isaac nods knowingly. “Go do your work I promise I’ll keep it in my pants until you two are ready. I’ve waited this long a while longer won’t kill me. I’m…..sorry for what you’re smelling.” Isaac’s eyes flare yellow as he pulls the shorter man in close he leans down and sniffs around Kyle’s neck. Kyle grits his teeth as a soft whimper escapes. His lithe body resonates with want and desire. Isaac kisses Kyle softly on the neck and pulls back breathing fast. “Thank you.” Isaac says getting his own arousal under control. Kyle closes his eyes a moment swallowing twice before opening them and looking up at Isaac. “For?” “Choosing me and my mate.” Isaac replies. Both wolves stare at each other a moment as the strong scent of arousal dissipates and is replaced by contentment. Kyle nods at Isaac after a moment and walks past giving him a squeeze on the shoulder. Isaac scrubs his hands over his face after Kyle leaves the room exhaling deeply. “Wow.” He whispers to himself before turning the light off and walking in to the study.

Up in the bedroom Kyle softly closes the door and pads quietly over to the couch. There is a rustling in the bed and Paul turns and looks around the room sleepily. “Kyle?” He mumbles. “Sorry I woke you.” Kyle says sitting quietly on the couch. Paul pulls the blankets back and stands uncertainly then stumbles slightly towards the bathroom. Halfway across the floor he reaches behind him with one arm and deftly pulls his shirt off dropping it on the floor before disappearing in to the bathroom. Kyle scowls at the sight of Paul’s many scars but says nothing. A few moments later Paul emerges from the bathroom in nothing but a pair of red boxer briefs. His head is down as he shuffles sleepily to bed. Kyle’s eyes take on a faint yellow tint as he takes in Paul’s slight but muscular form. Paul slips back in to the large bed and disappears under the covers. “Are you going to sit there and brood all night?” Paul’s voice comes from the bed a few moments later. “I’m sorry……I can go to my room.” Kyle says quickly standing. “Cmon” Paul says sleepily making grabby hands at Kyle. “More comfortable in here. Isaac will be up to join us in a little while he works at night. Thinks I don’t know. I don’t know why he puts up with me and my issues.” Paul mumbles and disappears back under the blankets. Kyle kicks his shoes off before slipping in to bed. Paul touches Kyle’s clothed torso and chuckles. “Kyle.” Paul says softly turning to regard the younger man with sleepy eyes. “You can’t possibly be comfortable like that. I promise I’m not trying to seduce you.” Kyle struggles with his belt freezing when he feels Paul’s hand’s on his. “Relax. It’s just sleeping.” Paul whispers helping Kyle’s shaking hands undo his belt and then easing the nervous wolf out of his pants. Kyle’s shirt is gone next along with his socks. “Can I hold you?” Paul asks. Kyle moves in to Paul’s arms immediately.

Both men sigh softly. Paul presses his lips to Kyle’s shoulder blade before resting his chin on the young wolf’s shoulder. “Thank you for this.” Paul whispers already falling back to sleep. “Thank you for letting me be here.” Kyle says quietly. “I can feel you.” Paul says reaching in his mind for the barely there thread he’d identified as Kyle and strumming it softly. Kyle shudders closing his eyes as Paul’s appreciation and interest thrums over the marginal but very real connection between them. “I can’t return that. I can’t feel you.” Kyle says disappointment apparent in his tone. “It’ll probably just take some time. I’m apparently unusually sensitive to pack bonds.” “I’m not pack.” Kyle says almost guiltily. “I’m new to all of this.” Paul says sliding his arms around Kyle a little tighter and rubbing his face gently on the side of Kyle’s neck. The action causing Kyle’s wolf to flare to the surface with an intense desire to please and be claimed by Paul. “You probably have some link through Isaac which allows me to feel you.” Kyle says nothing as he tries to reign in his intense desire to submit to Paul in every way imaginable. After a few minutes Paul’s grip slackens slightly as he falls back asleep. Kyle presses back gently against Paul brining his hand up to tenderly caress the arm draped over his chest as a warm smile slowly forms on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had not intended on this story going on for so long. I figured 5-6 chapters tops. Then this whole Kyle situation happened.... Plus lately I've been obsessed with the idea of Kyle and Isaac comforting Paul in bed. (just comforting you perverts)  
>  I think I've got 2-3 more chapters to go and we'll be done. Scarily I think I've got an idea for a 1-2 chapter follow up to this one. We'll see.


	12. Chapter 12

“Isaac!” Paul sobs out. Distantly he’s aware of hands on him. Voices calling his name. He’s crawling injured and bloody. He ignores his wounds though, desperate to get to his dying mate. He can’t seem to reach him. Isaac’s pained whimpers and labored shuddering breathing fill the air. No matter how hard he tries Isaac remains just out of reach. Someone is shaking him urgently.

“WAKE UP!”

Suddenly Isaac vanishes and Paul’s eyes snap open. The room is filled with illuminated eyes looking at him with concern. One pair of red ones is close, only inches from his face. Large powerful hands cradling his face gently. “Paul.” Derek says softly. “Isaac!” Paul wails. The bedside lamp snaps on flooding the room with light. Paul looks around frantically and throws himself at Isaac sobbing wildly. The rest of the pack looks at each other in alarm. Paul is so upset he begins to have difficulty breathing. “Baby I’m here its OK calm down….Breathe!” Isaac says his voice thick with worry. Over the next several moments Paul’s breathing slows and he becomes more aware of his surroundings. “Derek.” He whimpers out. “I’m here.” The Alpha says gently from where he was sitting on the bed next to Paul and Isaac. Paul turns to him. “Thanks for getting me out of there.” Paul grabs Derek’s hand and squeezes strongly. “Do you want to talk about it?” Derek asks placing his other hand reassuringly on Paul’s leg. “Just a nightmare.” Paul says. “Isaac was….” Paul turns back to look at Isaac as fresh tears to start to flow and his breathing becomes labored again. “I couldn’t get to you.” Paul whimpers out as Isaac pulls him close. “You were dying and I couldn’t get to you. It was _so_ real. You were calling for me and I couldn’t get to you…. There was so much blood…….So much blood.”

Kyle presses through the pack with a wet wash rag and glass of water. “Here.” He says his touch gentle as he softly wipes the tears from Paul’s face. Paul calms slightly and accepts the water taking a drink before handing it back eyes downcast. He settles against Isaac tucking his head under Isaac’s chin and placing his hand over Isaac’s pounding heart. “I’m sorry guys.” Paul says quietly. “Shhh none of that now.” Stiles says rubbing Paul’s shoulder softly. “Come on let’s leave them alone.” The pack slowly files out of the room. Kyle closes the door behind him. “You should probably be in there.” Stiles says to him. “They should….He should be with his mate right now. I don’t want to force……….myself on them.” Kyle says quietly. “Give them a bit and then go in later.” Derek suggests. “They’ve accepted you. It will probably help Paul to have you both with him.” Kyle follows Derek and Stiles down stairs, Scott and Danny having retreated to their bedroom. “Are they usually this bad?” Kyle asks dropping in to a chair at the table in the kitchen. “Never this bad.” Stiles says riffling around inside the refrigerator. “He has nightmares but he’s never been so worked up that he woke the entire pack over the bond before.” He pauses a moment looking down at his feet. “His…..terror was so profound. I was sure someone had broken in the house.” Stiles gives up in the refrigerator and finally pulls some ice cream out of the freezer. “Just wish I could help.” Kyle says. “I feel so helpless. There is something there between us. I can feel something I just can’t seem to get a hold of it.” Kyle says accepting the bowl of ice cream Derek offers him. “I wouldn’t expect there to be much of a bond at this point.” The Alpha says. “You’ve been accepted by Isaac’s wolf and his mate but it’s still _very_ new. I would expect some kind of connection to Isaac at this point but not to Paul. It’ll take time. If you three decide to pursue anything that is.” Kyle frowns and says nothing.

“I’m sorry.” Paul says as Isaac strokes his hair in the darkened room. “Don’t be.” “It’s so frustrating. You guys are like perfect and strong and noble. I can’t even get through a weekend without waking up blubbering like a child.” Isaac shifts his weight and puts his arms around Paul. “Baby… You’re everything to me. My only issue is that I can’t take the nightmares away. All I can do is comfort you afterwards. It’s not your fault. Especially given everything that you have been through. I have them too just not as often. Don’t worry about it. Stiles, Derek, and Scott all have nightmares. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Paul sighs and stretches before going still. “Where is Kyle?” He asks looking around the room even though it’s dark. “He left with the others.” Isaac says. “He didn’t have to.” Paul sighs guiltily. “You like him.” Isaac says. Running his hand softly up and down Paul’s arm. “I do.” Paul says. “He could never replace you. You’re my mate I belong to you. He…….fits in someplace else. Someplace I didn’t know I had.” Isaac nods in the darkness. “I feel the same way.” Paul gathers his thoughts a moment before continuing. “At first I thought for me to be with him……Love him…….it would mean that I’d be taking away from what we have now. Diluting it. I didn’t like that but I don’t think it’s like that at all. It’s almost like, another source of love or energy. He doesn’t take anything away from what we have he just brings something different. Does that make any sense?” Paul says frustration at his lack of eloquence evident in his tone and scent. “I’m not explaining this very well.” He says with a sigh. “It’s OK I know what you mean. I understand what you’re trying to say and I agree. He adds to our lives without taking away from anything that we’re giving to each other.” “Yeah.” Paul says. “It’s happening pretty fast. We’ve barely spent any time around him but I already feel close to him. Like he’s important, special. It’s different than how I feel for the rest of the pack. He’s…….He’s ours. I don’t want him to leave I want him to stay here with us. I still want to take things a little slow. Get to know him… Also…. I want you and only you first. I…..need my first time after what happened…..to be with my mate. Is that OK?” “Absolutely.” Isaac says pulling Paul up and kissing him soundly.

“I need it to happen soon. I need you to take me. I can’t stand that the last person to…..be…..in..inside….me wasn’t you. I need it to be you….soon to reassure me that I’m yours and that he….didn’t hurt us. It doesn’t make any sense I know you love me. It’s just like an itch under my skin and a buzzing in my ears. I need you Isaac. I _need_ you to reinforce your claim.” Isaac squeezes Paul tightly blinking as tears sting his eyes. “I understand baby.” “Don’t be sad puppy.” Paul whispers. “We’re OK. He didn’t do anything permanent.” “I know. I just want you to be happy. You were so happy.” Isaac says squeezing Paul both physically and over the bond. “I will be again. I promise. You make me happy.” Isaac smiles at this. _My mate you always know what to say._ Isaac thinks to himself.

Down in the kitchen Kyle and Stiles are talking about used car web sites when Kyle gets a faraway look in his eye and stops talking. “What is it?” Stiles asks. Kyle looks up at the ceiling in the direction of Paul and Isaac’s room. “I think…..I think they are…..calling to me.” “Can you feel both of them?” Stiles asks with interest. “Isaac definitely and…..” Kyle closes his eyes for a moment. “Yeah Paul is there too.” “Well go on pup don’t keep them waiting. We’ll talk more later” Kyle smiles and hurries out of the room. “Thanks Stiles.” He says as the door swings shut.

Kyle swings the bedroom door shut behind him. “Hi guys.” He says shyly with a small wave. Two arms Kyle knows to be Paul’s reach out from under the mound of blankets. “Cuddles?” Paul asks. Kyle hears Isaac snicker. He walks to the bed shedding clothes as he does. He gratefully slides in under the covers and is immediately wrapped in Paul and Isaac’s arms. “I take it you got our message?” Paul says to the side of Kyle’s neck. “Yeah that was pretty cool.” He says settling in to the warm embrace of the two men. “You’re welcome to sleep in your room if I’m crowding you. I don’t want you to think you have to stay in here with us. We like you being here though so you’re welcome to stay.” Paul says squirming slightly. “This is where I want to be.” Kyle says with certainty. Paul runs his hand gently up and down Kyle’s taught stomach a few times before he stills and starts to slip towards sleep. Isaac snickers when he picks up Kyle’s blast of want from Paul’s unintentionally arousing actions.

The following morning Paul wakes slowly. He deftly slips out from between the two peacefully sleeping wolves. Isaac whines softly pulling Kyle in to the void left by Paul. He slips silently in to the closet and grabs a few items before padding softly out of the room and down the stairs. He leaves a note in the kitchen.

Gone for a run, staying close by.

Slipping out the front door in to the cold early morning Paul stretches on the porch enjoying the feeling of his joints limbering up. After a few minutes he starts to jog away from the house. Eventually he reaches the main road and turns right heading away from town. On solid pavement Paul picks up the pace enjoying the quiet and smells of the forest. After about 15 minutes he becomes aware of a feeling. The same feeling he’d had at the car lot. He comes to a stop breathing hard and looks around. Feeling a little uneasy he decides to head back to the house turning around comes face to face with a man dressed in camouflage. He jumps back with a startled yelp. The man smiles at Paul’s discomfort. “I smell him on you.” The man says. “Who?” Paul asks. “That Alpha dog that bit me.” Paul’s eyes go wide when he suddenly places the man’s face. He’s the hunter who kicked Scott when they were all held captive. Paul takes a small step back. “Derek bit you?” Paul asks realizing even before the man’s eyes flash yellow and his face begins to change that he’s a wolf. “Do you have any idea what it’s like? To have your _humanity_ ripped away?” “I’m sorry that happened to you. Can I take you to Derek?” The man growls and steps forward. “OK maybe not him. I know someone a doctor, maybe he can help reverse this?” The man roars in Paul’s face. “THERE IS NO CURE!!! I’m damned to spend the rest of my life this way. I’m going to kill every one of you.”  At that the man dives at Paul. He stumbles backward barely missing his attackers swiping claws. Paul moving as quickly as he can and with as much force as he can muster slams the palm of his hand up in to the man’s nose breaking it. The man howls in anger and pain. Paul races from the man as fast as he can. Looking over his shoulder he’s terrified to see him gaining on him rapidly. Seconds later he’s tackled to the ground. He’s flipped on his back and pummeled brutally.

Paul manages to swing and connect his fist with the man’s still healing nose. He howls out in agony allowing Paul to roll away and jump to his feet. Before he can even take a single step he’s flying through the air. He crashes in to a tree pain screaming through his left shoulder as a short branch pierces his skin. He falls to the ground in a mass writing in pain. He struggles to get to his knees only to be kicked in the back the force of the blow sends him slamming face first in to the tree.

Seconds later there are two ear splitting roars. Paul looks up and see’s Kyle practically flying through the clearing and knocking the hunter to the ground. The hunter is on his feet in an instant and back hands Kyle powerfully sending him several feet. The hunter lunges at Paul who’d finally managed to stand up. He swipes powerfully just as Kyle seizes him from behind. Paul screams as the hunters claws rake across his stomach. He stumbles back several feet. Kyle tightens his grip and flips the attacker through the air. The young man viciously attacks the hunter a near feral look on his face. Paul’s view of the battle is blocked as Isaac kneels in front of him. Hands shaking as he touches Paul gently. “I’m fine baby.” Paul reassures coughing up some blood and struggling to stand. “NO!” Isaac says. “Don’t get up just let me check you.” Paul reaches for the branch still sticking out of his shoulder and tries to remove it. “Don’t! You could bleed to death.” Several more howls fill the air. “Help Kyle.” Paul coughs out trying to push Isaac towards their fighting friend. Isaac turns his movement allowing Paul to see the fight. Both men are covered in wounds and bleeding heavily. Kyle fighting like a wolf while the hunter is relying on his training now enhanced by superior speed and reflexes. They are a blur of claws and teeth. Isaac tenses to leap in to the fray. Just then Kyle is knocked to the ground with a stunning blow. Just as the hunter is moving to finish him a giant black wolf appears jumping over Kyle and knocking the hunter off his feet. Before he can recover there is a loud snap and the sickening sound of flesh ripping as Derek removes the hunters head from his body. The rest of the pack gathers around Paul who’s still trying to see past Isaac. “God damn it Isaac I’m fine help Kyle. Help Kyle!” Paul says starting out with a yell but ending up wheezing and coughing up blood smacking weakly at the hands trying to restrain him. Just then a bloody but more or less Ok Kyle shoves through the wall of concerned pack mates. “I’m fine.” He says dropping wearily to his knees he takes the hand Isaac wasn’t holding and squeezes it. Paul’s mouth drops open as he sighs and he practically goes limp. “Oh thank you.” He says closing his eyes for a moment. “No hospital.” Paul says just as another racking cough shudders through him. “You’re going to the hospital!” Both Isaac and Kyle say in unison. “Compromise.” Stiles says helping Isaac gather the injured man into his arms. “Go the hospital to be checked out then we sneak you out and go to Deaton. Paul you need equipment and care not available at the clinic. Let them make sure everything inside is OK and then we’ll leave.” “Promise?” Paul says looking at Stiles with scared eyes. “I promise. Trust me I hate that place. I won’t keep you there any longer than absolutely necessary. We’ll all be there to protect you.” Paul nods his head and looks at Isaac. Love you…Trust you.”

The ride to the hospital is mostly uneventful Isaac and Kyle both continually siphoning off Paul’s pain. They had already called Melissa and for those not in the know about the supernatural had a story prepared that for once was remarkably close to the truth. Paul was out jogging when he was assaulted by a mugger. He managed to fight him off and make his way back to the house. Deputy Parish was already at the hospital waiting to take Paul’s statement once they finished checking him out.

In the waiting room Isaac is standing tensely staring out the window. Kyle eventually walks and stands next to him. “He’ll be OK.” Kyle says after a few moments. “I know.” Isaac says with a heavy sigh. “Nothing appeared to be life threatening……This time.” He turns to Kyle then. “What about the next time though or the time after that? I would do anything to protect him. _Anything._ But time and time again it’s shoved in my face how that’s not enough. I’m not good enough to protect him.” Kyle shakes his head and takes Isaac’s hands in his. “You can’t be there every minute of every day. Are Scott and Danny together all the time?” Isaac shakes his hand. “Not the same they can take care of themselves. They know the dangers of this life.” “If they weren’t though do you think Danny would put up with Scott hovering over his shoulder twenty four hours a day? Or Scott Danny?” “I wouldn’t by the way.” Danny says from where he and the rest of the pack minus Peter are sitting on a large couch. “Bad things happen to good people, in our lives sometimes bad things happen to those less able to protect themselves. That’s just part of it.” Scott says putting his arm around Danny. “I had a lot of close calls but I’m still here.” Stiles says causing Derek to growl. “You _constantly_ put yourself in danger. I swear sometimes I think you were doing it on purpose.” Stiles scoffs. “It was typically to protect your grumpy ass back when you were too stubborn to face danger as a pack. Sometimes you acted more like an Omega than an Alpha with a pack.” Stiles leans in and kisses Derek before he can say anything else. “He’s going to be OK Isaac.” Stiles says after drawing back and cupping Derek’s cheek lovingly. “We just have to keep watching out for him and maybe someday soon he will ask Derek for the Bite.” “Which could kill him.” Isaac says angrily. “But probably won’t.” Kyle says firmly. “He’s strong, he’s healthy, he already has a strong connection to the pack.” Isaac shoves his hands in his pockets and says nothing before turning back to the window. Eventually sinking down in to a chair and staring at his bare feet. When Paul’s terror and pain had exploded across the bond he and Kyle both had raced from the house in only their underwear. Thankfully years of experience has taught them to always keep several changes of clothes in all the pack cars. Shoes though are not a part of that inventory.

A few minutes later Melissa comes in to the waiting room looking worried. “Isaac can you come?” He’s on his feet in an instant. “What’s wrong what’s happened?” He asks heart rate shooting up. “He’s very upset and wants to see you. I wanted to give him something for the pain but he refuses. Ordinarily we’d insist but under the circumstances……” “Take me to him.” Isaac says. He looks to Kyle who’s looking at him expectantly. “Give me a minute and I’ll see what I can do.” He says soft enough that only wolves can hear. Kyles face falls but he nods in understanding. Isaac turns to follow Melissa out of the room. “Don’t worry.” Scott says. “My mom knows all about us. If there is any way for her to get you in there she will.” Kyle nods his head before standing and pacing.

Melissa brings Isaac in to Paul’s room. “Isaac!” Paul says with relief when the wolf enters the room. “Hey baby.” Isaac says as a large smile builds on his face. He leans down and gently kisses Paul on the lips. Doing his best not to howl in rage at the cuts and bruises marring his mates beautiful face. “What’s this I hear about you refusing your medication.” “I don’t want to sleep…..not here. No significant internal injuries. I want out of here.” Paul says firmly. Isaac takes his hand and holds it before turning to Melissa. “He’s OK?” “I wouldn’t go that far.” She says heavily flipping his chart open. He’s got multiple scrapes and cuts, heavy bruising, some sprains, four cracked ribs, a pretty severe scratch across his abdomen……” “Nothing internal though? We can get him out of here?” Isaac asks squeezing Paul’s hand gently. “Absolutely not he needs to be here at the very least 48 hours so we can monitor him.” Melissa says her eyes going wide. “How about if we take him where he’ll be monitored?” Isaac asks. “Deaton?” Melissa asks. “He’s more comfortable there.” Isaac says. “Guys….I…I don’t know about this. You’ve been through a _severe_ beating….” Melissa starts. “But I’m essentially OK? Stable?” Paul asks. “We can’t force you to stay here, you just have to understand that I can’t release you. I would be expected to do everything I can to persuade you to stay including having the doctor come talk to you.”  Melissa says unhappily. “So when you go to get the doctor would be the best time for us to leave?” Isaac says with a grin. “If I go to Deaton’s tonight after I get off I’ll find you there? Right?” Melissa asks using her mom voice. “Absolutely.” Paul says wincing in pain. Isaac immediately begins pulling it out. Melissa shakes her head. I’ll give you 10 minutes then I’ll go get the doctor. Once you disconnect the monitors you’ll need to move pretty fast. I had a feeling this was how this was going to go that’s why you’re in this room.” “Right next to the stairs.” Isaac finishes for her. “Thank you so much Mel, this….everything you do for us. We are all so thankful.” Melissa pulls Isaac in to a quick hug. “Thank me by keeping this one in bed for at least 48 hours. Let me know instantly if anything happens OK?” “We will.” Paul says. “Thanks for your help.” Melissa smiles at him. “Any time, your clothes are in the dresser.” With that she taps her watch and points at Isaac before leaving the two of them alone.

Isaac pulls his phone out and calls Stiles. “Did you guys hear that?” Isaac asks. “No but Derek did we’re on our way down stairs right now. We’ll meet you at the stairway exit.” Stiles says. Isaac ends the call and helps Paul out of bed and in to his pants. “OK ready?” Isaac asks. He gets Paul’s shirt on his arms and over his head before quickly detaching the monitors and then pulling Paul’s shirt down. The monitors immediately begin screaming. Isaac pulls Paul in to his arms and hurry’s out of the room and down the stairs. “I can probably walk you know.” Paul says with a grin. “You’re not walking for 48 hours pretty boy.” Isaac says pressing a kiss to the top of Paul’s head as he hurriedly moves down the stairs. As he backs in to the door to open it Paul winces and hisses in pain. “What’s wrong?” Isaac says pausing. “Keep going, that scratch on my stomach just burns.” Isaac repositions one of his hands on Paul’s bare skin and pulls the pain out as he walks quickly towards Derek’s waiting Camaro. Isaac gingerly places Paul in the back seat the climbs in with him. Once Stiles is back in the passenger seat Derek roars away from the curb with Scott, Danny and Kyle following in their car.

“Back here please.” Deaton says holding open the barrier to allow everyone back in to the recesses of the clinic. Isaac carefully places Paul on the indicated table Kyle hovering near by as Deaton connects the monitors. “Was he this warm when he left the hospital?” Deaton asks with a raised eye brow. Everyone’s eyes snap to Deaton then down to Paul. Kyle takes in the perspiration forming on his brow and then he and Isaac both reach for Paul at the same time. “You’re burning up!” Isaac says. “You weren’t that hot a few minutes ago!” He says in alarm. “Deaton.” Paul croaks. “This doesn’t feel right.” He says lifting his shirt. The pack gasps when they see the dark angry lines extending out past the bandage on his abdomen. Deaton’s eyes go wide and he rushes out of the room. “Don’t feel well.” Paul mumbles and starts trying to sit up. Kyle and Isaac both try to hold him down. “Paul you need to lie down.” Kyle says worriedly. “Whats…..” Paul says looking around in a daze. He looks up at Kyle. “Wow. You have pretty eyes.” He says before looking at Isaac. “He followed me home can we keep him?” Isaac smiles wiping the perspiration off Paul’s forehead. “Isaac?” Paul whimpers. “What baby.” “Feel bad…feel real……” Paul’s eyes roll up and he begins seizing violently his feet pounding on the table. The pack quickly steps up and tries to hold him down. Paul throws his head back and begins vomiting thick black liquid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggling with a decision. I already have the next chapter written. I'm just not 100% convinced it's the way I want to go. I'd probably have to go back and tweak a few minor bits here and there if I leave the chapter as it is.... hmmmm


	13. Chapter 13

Deaton rushes in with 3 syringes and moves to inject Paul. “What is that?” Kyle asks blocking the man’s path. Deaton moves to step around Kyle but stops when Kyle growls dangerously. Deaton sighs impatiently. “He’s been poisoned. This is a generalized antidote, this is something for the vomiting, this is for the seizure. May I treat my patient or should I have his mate remove you?” “Kyle it’s OK.” Isaac says. “He’s looked after the Hale pack for decades. We trust him with our lives.” Kyle nods and steps aside. “I’m sorry doctor he’s just….” Kyle looks down. Deaton looks at Kyle a moment then at Isaac tilting he head slightly. “Interesting….” He then moves to Paul’s side and administers the injections while the rest of the pack continues to struggle with him. Paul stills almost immediately. “A hunter did this to him?” Deaton asks carefully removing the bandage on Paul’s lower stomach while everyone else cleans up the mess.   Deaton looks over at Kyle and notes how he’s gently, _lovingly_ wiping Paul’s sick off his face and chest. He goes about the task with shaking hands and a look of heart wrenching worry on his face. Stiles see’s Deaton staring at Kyle and says. “It’s complicated.” Deaton goes back to examining the wound looking up at Stiles momentarily. “Two mates are rare but not unheard of.” He says distractedly before turning back to the festering wound. “Two mates?” Scott asks looking at Isaac and Kyle who have frozen.

Deaton looks up and peers intently at Kyle then at Isaac, and then Paul. The room suddenly loses focus slightly the wolves all rapidly blinking. The air pressure increases pressing in on everyone. “Deaton.” Derek says a hint of warning in his tone. Suddenly the effect dissipates everyone’s ears popping slightly as the atmosphere in the room returns to normal. “Yes two mates.” Looking back down at Paul. “The hunter used a typical poison not too exotic. I have something a little more specific that should help. Excuse me a moment.” At that he steps out of the room. “What was that?” Kyle asks. “Magic.” Derek says with a slight growl. Stiles reaches over and rubs Derek’s arm. “Easy now, he was just using his skills to confirm what we’ve already been thinking.” “We’re mates?” Kyle says sounding shocked. Isaac looks at him then down at Paul. “It doesn’t feel the same.” He finally says. Deaton comes back in just then. “You’re Paul’s mate, not Isaac’s although you both share an I guess we’ll say _affinity_ for one another. My apologies, I didn’t realize the nature of your relationship earlier.” Deaton injects Paul and within moments the color of his skin begins to return to normal. “This is good, he will need to stay here to ensure there are no further complications but he should be able to go home in a couple of days.” “How can I be his mate? He already has Isaac.” Kyle says sounding almost distraught. “The rarity of mates is what makes people think you can only have one. Werewolves are a mix of nature and magic. Sometimes there are no set rules for such things. Mates being one of them. What it comes down to is compatibility. To be a mate two wolves, or a wolf and a human must be completely compatible.” Deaton holds his hands out and meshes his fingers together. “They must fit together perfectly. One providing what the other lacks. You’ll find more mated couples that are both wolves than a wolf and a human. Having two mates is quite rare. Being a human with two mates is even more rare but not impossible. The fact that you and Isaac have such a high level of compatibility is also part of the equation.” “Why don’t I have a stronger connection to him?” Kyle says still somewhat skeptical. “Your wolf and human half probably disagree. Your wolf probably knew Paul was his the moment he saw him. You, knowing Paul is already mated and thinking he can only have one have been attracted but not open to the possibility of being mated to him. You’ll start to form a bond with him the sooner you accept the truth. Someone should also tell Paul. He’s likely feeling things that are confusing him.”

“The hunter fought with me too why did he not poison me?” Kyle asks. “He may have, this poison is typically what they use to torture humans. They will administer it and then leave the victim writhing in a holding cell for a day or two. It breaks them down. It can also be used as psychological torture for wolves. If your pack mate is suffering you’re more likely to give in to the hunters demands. It has little to no effect on wolves. Did you feel light headed or nauseous after?” Kyle is silent a moment before he shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe a little but I thought that was from the blood lose. I’ve practiced extensively but not had many actual fights. If I was more experienced I could have kept him away from Paul.” Anger and sadness both shine in his eyes as he looks at Paul’s battered frame. “You fought well.” Derek says. “Hunters train their whole lives he had a good 10 years on you and even though you’re still a pretty new Bite you held you own, you protected your mate and a member of my pack. Thank you.” Derek places his hand on Kyle’s shoulder. “Let’s move him to something more comfortable than the metal exam table.” Scott says walking in to the room pushing a roll away bed. Kyle and Isaac both gently lift Paul off the hard metal table and lay him on the bed. Careful to not tangle any of the monitor wires. The metal table is lifted and shoved out of the way. “He should have at least 2 people with him at all times to help with the healing.” Deaton says turning on a couple small work lamps then switching off the overhead lights. Isaac pulls a chair over next to the bed. He moves Paul slightly so that he’s on one side of the small bed and pats the open space and looks at Kyle. “You should.” Kyle starts. Isaac shakes his head. “I’m too big come on you’ve had a rough day come over here and keep our mate warm.” Kyle hesitates for a moment before walking over and lying gently down on the small bed. He turns and gently places his arms around Paul. He kisses him gently on the cheek before settling down himself. A soft sigh escaping his lips as the scent and physical contact with his mate calms him. “Mate.” Kyle says softly. “It explains a few things. I just can’t believe I get to have……this. I have a mate.”He says softly mostly to himself. “Is this going to be a problem?” He asks looking timidly at Isaac. Isaac shakes his head slowly. “We’ll work through it. He’ll be safer now. With both of us and the pack we should be able to keep him from getting hurt so often.” Shouldn’t I be able to feel him though?” Kyle asks frowning as he gently caresses Paul’s bruised face. “It will probably take some time.”

Several hours later Paul’s eyes open. Once a momentary disorientation passes he realizes where he is. He feels a soft breath on his shoulder and looks down. Recognizing Kyle’s arms around him Paul grins. To his left Isaac is slumped in a chair holding one of his hands. Paul squeezes Isaac’s fingers and he snaps awake. “Are you OK?” He asks softly looking down at Paul. “My mate and my pack are looking over me I’m awesome.” Paul says with a smile squeezing Isaac’s hand again. Isaac looks around the room and chuckles when he sees the members of the pack sprawled around the room in various uncomfortable looking positions. “How do you feel?” Isaac asks squeezing Paul’s hand back. “Sore everywhere, not really in pain just sore. If that makes any sense.” Paul says shrugging. “Plus I need to pee _really_ bad.” “You’re not supposed to be out of bed.” Isaac says with a frown. “Please don’t pee on me.” Kyle says yawning softly in Paul’s ear. “Well then one of you gorgeous men needs to help me to the restroom.” Paul says with a soft chuckle. Kyle shifts his weight and slowly squirms from where he was partially under Paul. Once on his feet he helps Paul stand. Paul takes a sharp intake of breath causing Kyle to freeze. “It’s OK.” Paul says closing his eyes. “Chest hurts.” He says exhaling slowly. He places his hand on Isaac’s and Kyle’s shoulders. “Cracked ribs baby.” Isaac says putting his arm around Paul’s waist. “Yeah.” Paul says. Kyle reaches over to the heart monitor and presses a button and then disconnects the leads from the device. “How do you know how to do that?” Paul asks. “I just hit mute. We can unhook you for a little bit but you have to stay on the IV. It’s mobile though so…” Kyle gestures with his hand and Paul starts walking slowly towards the door while Kyle pulls the IV stand along with them.

When Paul is finished in the restroom he walks slowly back out in to the hallway pulling his IV with him. He notices Kyle looking at him strangely. “What’s wrong?” Paul asks. Kyle starts to say something then changes his mind and smiles instead. “Nothing let’s get you back to bed. Getting you well is the only thing that matters right now.” Paul nods in agreement. Just then Isaac appears in the darkened hallway with a glass of water. “Mind reader.” Paul says taking the glass and gulping the water down. “I don’t know what that taste is in my mouth but it is awful.” “The hunter poisoned you, it made you sick.” Kyle says. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to you faster.” He says quietly. “I seem to remember you grabbing him just as he swung at me. If you hadn’t pulled him back he would have gutted me. I’m alive just focus on that OK?” When neither wolf says anything Paul stops and turns to Kyle shoving the IV out of the way. He places his hands on Kyle’s shoulders. “OK?” He asks again. Kyle meets his eyes and nods his head glumly. Paul leans forward and kisses him. He slides his hands down Kyle’s arms and pulls the younger man in close. Kyle sinks in to Paul’s embrace, emitting a wrecked sounding whimper. He holds back just enough to keep from pressing against Paul’s injured ribs. Paul reaches for Isaac and pulls him in close. Isaac lowers his head and kisses Paul and Kyle on the cheeks. Both men turn and take a moment to savor Isaac’s soft mouth with their lips and tongues. Paul eventually pulls back a bit. “My gorgeous ginger wolf. Try not to be so upset. I’m OK, shit happens.” Paul looks up at Isaac. “And you my big beautiful puppy, no guilt from you either. We’ve got more important things to worry about.” “Like what?” Isaac asks leaning forward and pressing his nose in to Paul’s neck.

“Like all the things I’m going to do to both of you as soon as I can take a deep breath without feeling like my chest is on fire.” Paul says lowly. “Jesus Paul.” Kyle says exhaling jaggedly over his extended fangs. “Need you so bad.” Kyle whimpers. Kyle licks in to Paul’s mouth while Isaac assaults his neck. “You’re so hard.” Kyle half says half moans as he rubs Paul’s stiffness through his jogging pants. Kyle looks to Isaac and whines drawing Isaac’s attention. “Hold him up? Take his pain?” Kyle’s mouth drops open revealing human teeth he runs his tongue over his bottom lip. Isaac’s eyes flash yellow. Kyle attacks Paul’s mouth a moment before sinking to his knees. “Need you Paul, have to taste you. _Please_.” “Oh fuck yes.” Paul says. Kyle quickly liberates Paul’s erection from his pants and boxers then with no preamble slurps it in to his mouth. Paul gasps and presses back in to Isaac who gently bites Paul’s ear. “I love you more than life itself baby.” Isaac says. Paul thrusts forward gagging Kyle. “Be gentle.” Isaac whispers. “He’s a virgin. Let him love you. Let him pull your love for him out of you.” Paul moans lustily as Kyle quickly learns what gets the most reaction out of Paul. He swallows around Paul’s length taking him fully down his throat. Paul gasps at this. “fu…fu…fuuckkkk. Virgin?” Paul mutters. “The bond you feel for him…It’s because he’s more than an interested wolf. He’s your mate too baby.” Isaac says hotly in Paul’s ear. “Deaton confirmed it. You’re so special, so wonderful Paul you have both of us to love you. We’re yours we belong to you.” In Paul’s lust filled mind pieces click together. He realizes the feelings, strong confusing feelings he’d had for Kyle we just as strong as what he felt for Isaac. Only whereas Paul is wired to submit to Isaac he knows he _feels_ that Kyle is wired to submit to him. “Love you.” Kyle whimpers. “Please accept me.” “Feed him, feed him your love.” Isaac says biting down firmly on Paul’s shoulder.

Paul feels a finger pressing against his entrance. “Isaac.” Paul gasps out feeling his impending eruption. “I need you….inside.” Kyle’s finger presses more firmly slipping inside Paul’s tight opening. At the same time he increases his tempo sucking and jerking Paul’s dick. Paul whimpers and throws his head back and begins to fill Kyle’s mouth. “That’s it baby. Feed him let him have it.” Isaac says slipping his own finger inside Paul next to Kyle’s. Paul’s fingers had been stroking Kyle’s hair lovingly but now they clench tightly at his scalp. Kyle revels in the almost painful feeling as he gives his mate an orgasm. His thoughts are cut off as he’s lifted powerfully to his feet by Paul of all people. Paul leans in and devours Kyle’s mouth. Paul licks his own semen from Kyle’s mouth and spits it in to his hand and coats his still hard member with it. “Want you. Right now.” Paul says urgently. “Claim me. Make me yours.” Kyle whimpers in to Paul’s throat. Paul spins Kyle around and shoves him across the hall. Kyle braces himself on the water fountain and practically shreds the front of his pants getting them open. “Fucking perfection.” Paul says dropping to his knees and caressing Kyles firm back side. He seizes as pain rips through him but it flutters away as Isaac and Kyle both siphon it off. Paul buries his face in Kyle’s ass licking and tonging at the younger man’s pink hole. When Kyle feel’s Paul’s tongue he arches his back presenting his ass to his mate.

Isaac pull’s Paul’s pants out of the way and mirrors his mates position. Licking and gently opening up Paul. After several minutes of this Kyle presses back in to Paul’s face. “Now, please.” He whimpers. “Please claim me. _Please_!” Paul stands and tries to be gentle as he makes his way in. Kyle growl’s loudly and presses back firmly forcing Paul to bury himself completely. Kyle hisses in pleasure. He feels Paul throb inside him as Isaac gently, lovingly slides inside of his mate. “Isaac. Paul moans drunk with the amazing sensations over whelming his senses. “Take him baby claim your mate.” Isaac growls in Paul’s ear as he begins to move. Paul grits his teeth as he begins to gently thrust in to Kyle. All gentleness goes out the window when Isaac’s length begins pressing rapidly against Paul’s prostate. The intensity of their coupling immediately increases. Kyle moans wantonly at Paul begins to slap in to him driven by Isaac’s powerful thrusts. “Bite me.” Paul says panting. “Baby?” Isaac says gasping. “Bite me, mark me yours.” Isaac nearly loses all human thought as his wolf howls to the surface to mark and claim the person they cherish more than anyone else. The hall is filled with the wet sound of their sweat soaked bodies pounding in to one another. Paul’s mind almost unable to process anything other than the scream of MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE in his mind as he fucks in to Kyle. Warring for his attention is the never ending over powering flood of love, passion and intense possessiveness blasting over the mate bond from Isaac. “Give me your come puppy.” Paul pants. “Breed me make me yours.” Isaac throws his head back and howls as he slams in to Paul flooding his insides. He snaps his hips in rapid succession sending his seed deep within his beloved. He then slams his head down and bites in to Paul’s shoulder directly over his previous claiming bite.

Paul screams out in pleasure as the mate bond literally explodes with love, pleasure and ownership. Paul pounds in to Kyle violently his vision whiting out as he breeds his young mate. He mirrors Isaac’s actions and bites down as hard as he can on Kyle’s shoulder breaking the flesh as he does his very best to plant as much of his semen as deeply in Kyle as possible. He drops a hand to Kyles neglected cock and jerks him. Two pumps is all it takes and Kyle is howling in passion as the mate bond with Paul slams in to place and his mind floods with the new found love and tenderness his mate has for him. The three pulse together for a few moments riding out their orgasms. If not for Isaac’s powerful arms wrapped about him Paul would have slid to the floor in a boneless mass. Isaac presses his stiffness deep inside Paul. “I claim you as mate Paul Brace.” Isaac growls in to Paul’s ear while he tenderly licks the wound on Paul’s shoulder. Paul instinctively mirrors Isaac’s actions. Pressing his erection fully into Kyle. “I claim you as mate Kyle Jeffries. You are _mine.”_ Paul takes his hand that’s covered in Kyle’s release and rubs it on his chest. Isaac growls his approval. “You would make a perfect wolf.” “Someday.” Paul says. The stink of pain hits Isaac’s nose the same time Kyle detects it. They both start pulling the pain out of Paul. “He was right.” Paul says wincing. “Who.” Isaac says guilt starting to taint the pleasure of being buried inside his mate. “That doctor at the hospital. The one that was being a jerk to you. Here I am supposed to be resting and instead I’m having fucking hot awesome _nasty_ hallway sex with my mates. Exacerbating my injuries. Let’s not tell anyone.” Paul says as he starts to drop towards sleep as the effects of the sex and pain siphoning pushes him towards unconsciousness. “Too late!” They hear Stiles yell from the other room. Kyle pulls forward missing his mate’s physical presence inside him as his softening penis is withdrawn. “Jesus.” Scott says wrinkling his noise and waving his hand to clear the air. “Couldn’t you guys have waited.” He says with a laugh as he hands Isaac and Kyle some wet towels. “Congratulations though.” He says crouching down to gently scratch his finger nails on the scalps of the 3 lovers. “You need to get him back to bed Deaton will be by any minute. I don’t think he’d like to know you seeded his water fountain.” Scott says with a grin gesturing with his chin at the _ridiculous_ amount of semen Kyle had coated the front of the fixture with. “Sorry.” Kyle says turning to clean up the mess. “Hey no need to apologize. My first time was as a wolf too. I came _so much_ I thought there _had_ to be something wrong with me. “Guess who had to help him clean it up.” Stiles yells from the other room. “Wow that’s some friend.” Kyle says with a grin. “The best.” Scott says with a dopey smile. “Love you too Scotty.” Stiles yells again. “Stiles…” Says Derek with agitation.

“Can I?” Kyle asks looking at Isaac for permission. Isaac smiles warmly and shakes his head. Kyle tenderly gathers a sleeping Paul in to his arms and carries him back to the exam room while Isaac wheels the IV behind them. “Amazed this thing is still attached.” Scott says taking it from Isaac with a smile. Back in the exam room Isaac stops when he sees that the mattress from the small roll away bed has been removed and placed over in the corner of the room with several blankets on the floor around it to make a larger sleeping area.   “He should be able to sleep with both of his mates.” Derek says shrugging his shoulders. Kyle carefully deposits Paul in the middle of the mattress pulling his pants that were a tangled mess around his feet off and adjusting his shirt and underwear. He then reattaches the heart monitor and Isaac un-mutes it. The soft beep beep beep filling the room with the reassurance of their injured pack mates steady relaxed pulse. Stiles takes note of the frown and guilt coming off Isaac and puts his arm around Isaac’s shoulders. “His injuries are painful, not life threatening. You guys may have caused some pain but it’s nothing permanent. He needed this. You can both manage his pain, but the only way to help him heal from what Mark did was by doing what you just did. I can’t say I would have done it in the hallway of a veterinary clinic but the people and emotions are whats important. Not the location. “Thanks Stiles.” Isaac says looking a little less remorseful as he slides down and puts his arms around Paul and Kyle.

Deaton comes in a short while later and shows mild surprise when he sees his patient on the makeshift bed on the floor in the corner. “I thought he would have been awake by now. I was going to give him another sedative.” He says looking at Scott. “Everything looks OK. The gash is healing quickly. His temperature is normal. He was up a little while ago and used the restroom. Kyle and Isaac…helped him get back to sleep.” Deaton looks at Scott a moment his eye brow rising when he sees Scott’s face turn slightly scarlet. Kyle and Isaac both refuse to make eye contact with the vet. “Indeed.” He says. “Well it appears you have things well in hand. I’ll return home. If he remains stable I don’t see any reason why he can’t go home in another 10 hours or so.” The pack grumbles slightly but says nothing settling back down in their various chairs and stools trying to find a comfortable position. “Guys.” Isaac says getting everyone’s attention. “There’s room just watch out for his ribs.” Derek grins and follows Stiles, Scott and Danny grabbing a pillow from the exam table.

Several hours later Deaton walks in to the exam room, a pleased look graces his face when he sees the pack minus Derek clustered around Paul. Derek is standing and stretching obviously having heard Deaton’s approach. “He appears to be resting comfortably.” Deaton says. “He stirred a few times but appears to be in no discomfort.” Derek says casting a warm smile at the pack. “I’d like to check his wounds and vitals, if everything looks good he can go home.” Deaton says eyeing his heavy exam table that had been moved out of the way. “Would you mind?” He says gesturing to the table. Derek smirks and picks up the table with ease and places it back in the center of the room. “I’m surprised they are all still asleep.” Deaton says. “They know this is a safe place. Probably don’t say this often enough.” Derek says looking at the floor. “But thanks, we appreciate everything you do for us.” “It’s my pleasure.” Deaton says offering Derek a rare smile. The rest of the pack starts waking up at this point. Isaac smooths his hand through Paul’s hair doting on him while Kyle watches with a grin. “Let’s get him up on the table.” Deaton says tapping the table softly and switching on the main overhead lights. “Paul.” Kyle says shaking Paul gently. Paul makes a sour face and squirms. Isaac smiles and strokes Paul gently over the bond. Paul’s eyes open slowly. When he sees Kyle looking intently at him he smiles. Kyle’s face lights up with a smile. “Hey…How are you feeling.” He says softly rubbing Paul’s chest softly careful to avoid his ribs. Paul reaches up and places his hand on Kyle’s head and pulls him down to whisper in his ear. “Bit sore from the…exertion. Feel like I have 5 gallons of wolf juice inside me but worth it. Love you.” Kyle smiles and places a quick kiss on Paul’s lips while Isaac giggles. *giggles* Paul fixes Isaac with a faux stern look and points his finger at him in warning as a grin tugs at his mouth. Derek grins. His more powerful hearing having allowed him to hear Paul’s whispered confession. He clears his throat and says. “Deaton says if you’re stable we can take you home.” “Want to get up on the table?” Isaac says.

“I’ll sing and dance if it means I get to go home.” Paul says moving to get up but freezing and wincing in pain. Isaac and Kyle both help him stand while simultaneously taking his pain away. They help him walk to the table under Deaton’s watchful eye. With their assistance he is soon laying somewhat nervously on the cool metal table. “Is something wrong?” Deaton asks when he takes in Paul’s tension. “Just really want to go home.” “Take a deep breath for me.” Deaton asks. Paul hesitates for a moment then does so. His breath hitches and he clenches his eyes shut. Kyle and Isaac both move to help but Deaton waves them off. “I need to see the extent of how well he has healed. If it gets unbearable please let me know.” The second bit directed to Paul who shakes his head as Deaton begins pressing down in various areas. The scent of salt hits Kyle’s nose the same time it does Isaac. Both wolves growl dangerously. The rest of the pack is at the table in an instant. Paul’s eyes are clenched shut with tears starting to leak out. Isaac’s hands hover near Paul. “Deaton…..” He growls out in warning. “Can you stand a little more?” Deaton asks. Paul’s breath shudders out of him and he nods his head yes. The wolves pick up the scent of blood and look down. Kyle’s hands are clenched tightly with blood dripping from them as his claws press in to his palms. Stiles steps over to him and puts his arm around his shoulders. “It’s OK.” He says. “Don’t hurt yourself.” Paul’s eyes snap open and he looks at Kyle. Immediately warmth floods his mind as Paul’s reassurance floods his consciousness. Kyle’s breath is punched out of him as Paul tenderly strokes him over the mate bond. Paul’s mouth drops open as a moan of pain shudders out of him. Isaac had been so wrapped up in the waves of pain from Paul broadcasting over both the pack and mate bond that he’d not felt Kyles discomfort. His bond with the ginger wolf still new and somewhat weak. He quickly steps around the table and takes on of his hands. He gently pry’s his fingers open and laces his fingers with Kyles. Kyle squeezes his hand tightly. “OK that should do it.” Deaton says. Immediately the whole pack steps forward and touches Paul and leaches his pain away. Paul’s eyes roll up in his head and he groans with relief. “mmmmmmmm” Paul hums contentedly before squirming on the table his eyes drooping shut. “We may have over done it.” Scott says with a chuckle. “What’s wrong what’s happened to him he feels…….funny.” Kyle asks in alarm.  "You can feel him?"  Isaac asks.  "It's more of a....presence but it feels...strange." Kyle says running his hand down Paul's face causing the human to sigh softly. “It’s nothing to be worried about.” Deaton says. “Sometimes your ability to remove pain can leave the patient with a feeling of euphoria. It also frequently acts as a sedative depending on how much pain is removed.” “So can I go home?” Paul asks softly looking up at everyone through half closed eyes. “I’ll want to redress this wound and then yes you can go.” Paul smiles softly as his eyes drift closed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously blushed through most of the sex. Have no idea where that came from. Was going to have a nice romantic scene for both Kyle and Paul and Isaac and Paul. Then they ended up having a 3way in the hallway.....


	14. Chapter 14

Paul is jostled awake as he’s being carried bridal style in to the house. “Gonna spoil me.” Paul mumbles. “Love carrying you.” Isaac says. “Bed or couch?” “Couch.” Paul says. “Tired of sleeping but still tired.” Isaac freezes in the foyer for a moment looking confused before he walks in to the living room and deposits Paul gently on the couch. Paul grabs his arm and pulls Isaac down and kisses him. “Thanks gorgeous.” He says when he pulls back and releases Isaac. The rest of the pack cycles through the living room. Giving Paul soft touches and making sure he is OK before retreating to their rooms and their comfortable beds. “Are you hungry?” Isaac asks. “I am a little bit maybe some soup?” Paul replies. “Sure.” Isaac pats his leg and walks out of the room. When Kyle moves to follow him Paul clears his throat. “Can I talk to you?” Kyle stops and looks back uncertainly. “Uh sure.” He walks over and perches on the edge of the couch. Paul sits up with some difficulty eliciting an alarmed noise from Kyle who moves to help him. Paul takes Kyles hands in his and looks in his eyes. “Are you OK?” Paul asks. “I’m great.” Kyle replies. “I’m sorry for…how things happened.” Paul says. Kyle has a confused look on his face for a moment that quickly turns sad. “No!” Paul says quickly. “I don’t regret claiming you or having you as my mate. I just wish it could have been…..not bent over a water fountain in the dark hallway of an animal clinic. I also think maybe it should have just been the two of us.” Kyle shakes his head and smiles. “I don’t think Isaac would have liked that.” Paul sighs and drops back still holing one of Kyle’s hands. “I don’t know much about how mates are supposed to act or work. I’m so scared I’m going to fuck this up. My god Kyle it was your first time. Those are supposed to be special. You…you're mine, an…and you deserve better.” Paul frowns and looks away. “Hey.” Kyle says turning on the couch and moving back so he can be closer to Paul. “I seem to remember being the one who started everything.”

“I know.” Paul says. “I should have had more control. I should have made sure it was special. Gentle. Did I hurt you?” Paul asks shame tainting his scent. “My mate claimed me as his. I willingly, happily and eagerly went along with it.” Kyle says taking his free hand and brushing it through the hair on the side of Paul’s head. “What scares me though.” Paul says. “I honestly don’t know what came over me. I don’t know if I could have stopped if I wanted to. It was like some….deep seated…instinct. I had to claim you, mark you. I needed my semen as deep inside you as I could get it. I’ve never felt like that before.” Kyle shrugs his shoulders. “Sounds pretty normal for mates to me.” “I’m not a wolf though I’m human. Yes I can feel the bonds but does that mean I act like one too?” “Does it bother you?” Kyle asks. “That I acted like a wolf?” Paul asks. Kyle nods. “Not really. I’ve actually been thinking about the Bite quite a bit lately. I’m not against it. I just don’t think I’m ready for that kind of power.” Kyle moves closer to Paul pulling him gently on to his lap somewhat. “I had the same fear. I knew about wolves. My Alpha is my father’s best friend. They have known each other since middle school. When I got sick he told me there was a way to cure me but that I would be different. He brought Jeremy over one day and he told me he could help me. I didn’t really believe him at first then he showed me.” “Were you scared?” Paul asks with a grin. “Not really. They did a pretty good job of preparing me and told me that I was safe.” “Can I ask…..what happened to you?” Paul asks hesitantly. “You can ask me anything you want. I was born premature…. _very_ premature. Mom had a hard time carrying me. She’d had several miscarriages before me. After me they told her it would be dangerous for her to try to have any more kids. They didn’t expect me to live more than a few months at first but apparently I’m a fighter.” Kyle says with a smirk. “I was always sick though always down with something. I had a pretty weak immune system. Then shortly after high school my organs started to fail.”

“You can come back in puppy.” Paul says when Kyle pauses. Paul leans in to Kyle’s chest. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want.” Paul says quietly. Isaac comes walking in with two large cups of soup handing one to Paul and one to Kyle. “I didn’t want to…” Paul snorts. “Baby doll we’re mates we’re going to have to get used to talking around each other. Probably will need some privacy sometimes but I think it’s best if we try too keep as much out in the open as possible. At least among us three.” Kyle kisses the top of Paul’s head. “Long sad story short I needed a new heart. The wait on the list was really long and it was doubtful I would get one in time.” Kyle shrugs. “So Alpha Dale bit you and here you are.” Paul says slipping off of Kyle’s lap to squeeze between him and Isaac. “Yeah it was a bit of an adjustment. Was nice not being sick all the time though.” “I’ll bet.” Isaac says reaching around behind Paul and squeezing Kyle’s neck and shoulder gently. Kyle sighs and leans in to Isaac’s touch. “Do we need to talk about…boundaries?” Paul asks after a minute. Isaac stiffens and withdraws his arm. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to presume…I thought…..” Paul leans in to Isaac and kisses him on the cheek. “That was fine I’m pretty open to just about everything but I’m human. I’m more worried about what you two are going to consider off limits. I’ll just get upset and be sad, you guys can actually really hurt each other. I want to keep that from happening.” After an awkward silence stretches for a few moments Paul speaks up. “Did anything that happened……at the clinic bother either of you?” Kyle shakes his head no. Isaac after a moment says “No.” “OK.” Paul says with a sigh. “You guys aren’t helping.” “I don’t want him fucking you.” Isaac says quietly but forcefully. “There I said it.” He gets up walks over and looks out the window. “I don’t want to fight you Kyle.” Isaac says sadly staring out in to the darkness.

“You won’t have to.” Kyle says. Isaac turns from the window and looks at him. “I’m not really interested in that.” Kyle shrugs blushing furiously. “I’m his, I want _him_ to fuck _me_. I’ve never really even thought of us like that.” Kyle chuckles nervously. “Would it upset either of you if I were to say that I think it would be stupid hot to watch you both fuck each other?” Paul says with a grin on his face. Isaac and Kyle both look at Paul and then each other. Kyle licks his lips his eyes taking on a faint yellow tint. Paul laughs. “I take that as a no?” “So you’d… you’d be OK with that?” Isaac asks looking at Kyle somewhat hungrily. “Only if I get to have some too. Maybe after a while I’d be OK with not being there but for the time being. I’d want to be involved.”

“We can do that.” Kyle says with a grin on his face. “Man.” Paul says shaking his head and standing up causing Kyle to reach for him in alarm. Paul squeezes Kyle’s hand then stretches slowly. “Never in a hundred years, a thousand years would I have thought I’d be in this kind of situation.” “How is it that it’s this easy?” Kyle asks. “It can’t be. There is no way I get to have a happily ever after.” “Is that why you’ve been so depressed today?” Isaac asks moving over to the couch and sitting down on the coffee table in front of Kyle. Kyle frowns and looks away. “I’ve sensed it smelled it. You’ve got a mate, but within minutes of being claimed you’ve been anxious, sad.” “I don’t get to have nice things. Something always happens.” Kyle says with a shrug. “This is all just too easy.” You both just literally fell in to my lap. I get to have a mate _and_ a boyfriend? You’ve both accepted me. All I want is to please my mate my wolf wants nothing more than to lay down and submit to him. We’re just somehow all perfectly compatible in every way? Even sexually? Isaac I’d happily pin those long legs behind your ears and fuck you over that table you’re sitting on but the thought’s never even occurred to me to want to fuck Paul? It doesn’t make sense. Have you _seen_ his ass?” Isaac nods enthusiastically. “It’s like a gift from the gods isn’t it.” Paul snickers and limps slowly out of the room. “Be back in a minute.” He says heading for the kitchen. Isaac is halfway standing when Paul shakes his head and says “Stay.” His eyes go immediately wide. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it like….like you’re a dog.” Isaac and Kyle both chuckle. “It’s OK I didn’t take it that way. We became immune to dog jokes spending years with Stiles.” Paul smiles and resumes his slow walk to the kitchen.

Once Kyle hears the door to the kitchen swing shut he looks up at Isaac. “Are we really OK?” Isaac shrugs. “I don’t see why not. We both want what’s best for our mate. We like each other, we want to jump each other’s bones….” Isaac shrugs again. “I guess we just need to make sure we communicate. Give each other the benefit of the doubt. If I cross the line I don’t want you to try and take my arm off again.” Kyle says seriously. Isaac smirks. “I’ll do my best. My feelings for Paul are pretty crazy. Here among pack I feel safe, comfortable. In public though….When we were in Texas we went to the mall. There were a few times when people bumped in to him. I wanted to rip their faces off. It was all I could do to keep him from sensing it. It…...I’m going to have to work on that. Maybe you can help. If you get the same way I can try and help you too.” “Was it an instant thing or did it take a while?” Kyle asks. Gently stroking the brand new mate bond with Paul and smiling when he feels Paul return the feeling. “It took a little bit but we also went through some pretty tough stuff. Hunters, injury, I was terrified when he found out that he’d leave me. When he accepted me things got pretty intense.” “I wonder how all this will change if he takes the bite.” Kyle wonders aloud. “I don’t know wolves are pretty possessive.” Isaac says with a frown. “That’s just it though. If anyone else were to touch him I’d rip their arm off and beat them to death with it. Yet I have absolutely zero problems with you ‘being with’ him.” Kyle says complete with air quotes. “Just seems too perfect.” He continues shaking his head. “Maybe we should just be happy that things appear to be working out so far.” Paul says limping back in to the room with soup for Isaac and Kyle. “Don’t neglect yourself just to take care of me.” Paul says handing Isaac a cup. He hands the other to Kyle. “I could tell you’re still hungry.” Kyle smiles up at him. “What about you?” He asks. “I’m OK for now, started to feel a little queasy. I’d rather keep what I’ve already had down than try and force more and end up losing it all.” Paul says as he sinks down on to the couch next to Kyle wincing slightly.

“Think there are any more hunter wolves out there?” Paul asks Isaac. “I hope not.” Isaac says dropping down on the couch next to Paul and putting his arm around him. “Could you take one of us with you if you go for a run?” Isaac asks. “Please?” Kyle says bumping Paul in the shoulder gently. “I won’t be doing any running any time soon.” Paul says with a grimace. “I had some nerve damage from Mark. This latest adventure seems to have exacerbated it some.” Kyle whines sadly and leans against Paul. “Do you need to see a doctor about it?” He asks. “No it should improve on its own. I’ve upset it before and typically if I take it easy for a week or so things settle down again. I’ll have a pretty bad limp until it does though.” Isaac sighs and pulls Paul into his lap wrapping his arms around him. He tries to curl around the smaller man. “I wish I could keep you safe baby I’m so sorry.” Isaac says sadly. Kyle moves over and leans against the two men. “It’s OK, it’s not your fault. I’ll be OK I promise.” Paul says softly. “It’s not fair that you should have to go through this.” Isaac says from where he has his face buried against Paul’s neck. “You guys are worth it. The pack is worth it. My life is so much better now than it was before. I didn’t have to have anything to do with the supernatural to get hurt.” Kyle and Isaac both growl at this. “shhhh” Paul says squeezing both of his mates. “Just pointing out that bad things didn’t start happening to me just because I got involved with wolves.” Kyle rubs his hand up and down Paul’s back and kisses him on the back of the neck. “I’m gonna head up to bed.” Paul says. “I hope you don’t think we’re not coming with you.” Isaac says nipping Paul on the chin. Paul laughs softly. “I hope you both do, I just didn’t want you to think I was demanding all of us go to bed.” “I don’t think you’ve ever demanded anything from me.” Isaac says. “Well aside from ‘harder, faster, deeper.’” Isaac continues with a laugh. Paul blushes a bright red. “Take me to bed you beast. You too ginger wolf.” Paul says snagging Kyles sweater and tugging.

“Wanna do the poor injured human a favor?” Paul says. “Anything.” Kyle says with a grin picking up Paul’s mental state over their strengthening bond. “I’d love for my two sexy mates to strip for me.” Paul says with a Cheshire Cat grin. Isaac stumbles and nearly drops Paul. Kyle turns a bright red. “Nothing seedy I just wanna see my boys.” “You’re so going to owe us for this you know.” Kyle says smiling brightly. Isaac sets Paul down on the bed. Isaac pulls his shirt off sensually and drops it on the floor. “OH!” Paul says. “Help Kyle take that sweater off.” Isaac turns to Kyle who is studying Isaac’s toned smooth torso with wide eyes. Isaac steps close and pulls the offending garment up and off of the younger wolf. “Shit you guys are so fucking gorgeous.” Paul says pressing subtly on his groin. “I think Isaac is going to need help with his pants.” Kyle says. Paul swallows and just nods. Kyle reaches for Isaac’s belt un buckling it and pulling it forcefully out of the loops causing a smacking sound. The buckle clanking as it hits the hardwood floor. Kyle unbuttons Isaac’s pants and then pulls the zipper down. He sinks to his knees taking the pants with him. Kyle leans forward and rubs his face on Isaac’s crotch briefly. They both look at Paul when they hear him whimper softly. “I could take a picture of you two just as you are and make a fortune.” Paul whispers. Kyle and Isaac both look at their mate a moment. Taking in the racing of his heart, the faint scent of precome and the heady scent of his arousal. “Isaac.” Paul rasps out. “Kyle’s been so nice helping you maybe you should give him a reward.” Isaac jerks Kyle to his feet cups his face in his hands and leans down and kisses him. It’s wet, nasty and hungry. Both wolves moan in to each others mouths. “Oh my god.” Paul whimpers fumbling with the zipper on his pants. “No!” Kyle says snapping his head around. “That’s ours.” Paul whines making a fist and rolling it heavily over the prominent bulge in his pants.

“You’re still way over dressed.” Paul finally manages to say casting judgy eyes at Kyle’s pants. Isaac drops to his knees and yanks down on Kyle’s lose fitting pants pulling them down over his slender waist. He then buries his face in Kyle’s crotch and inhales deeply. Kyle shudders at this and Paul starts to get off the bed. “Stay.” Kyle says grinning at the whine Paul makes. “Come to bed.” Paul manages to pant out. “I know two mates that need fucked asap.” Kyle and Isaac stare open mouthed at Paul a moment yellow eyes blazing before they both leap towards the bed.

 

Paul’s heart rate shoots up. Kyle’s eyes snap open and he looks around the room expecting to find some threat. He quickly realizes as Paul begins to thrash that it’s a nightmare. Isaac snaps awake instantly. “No!” Paul shouts. Kyle and Isaac both start to call his name trying to wake him. “Get away from him!” Paul yells. Kyle shakes Paul gently. Paul lets out an animalistic sounding growl as he fights some unknown assailant. Kyle shakes him urgently. “Paul!” Paul’s eyes snap open and he lurches upward. Kyle places his hand on Paul’s arm attempting to offer comfort. The human jerks then backhands Kyle violently sending him crashing to the floor. “Fucking kill you!” Paul shouts leaping from the bed on top of the frightened wolf. Kyle yelps loudly whimpering and showing his neck. Paul draws back a fist to strike. “Paul!” Isaac roars. Paul hunches down then blinks. He looks down at Kyle who is still showing his neck tears threatening to fall from his frightened eyes. “What….What’s going on.?!?!?” Paul demands looking around.   “Puppy?” Paul says uncertainly looking at Isaac’s beta shifted face. “You were having a nightmare and hit him.” Isaac says shifting back to human and touching Paul gently on the shoulder. Paul’s face shifts to one of shock and remorse. “Baby.” Paul says. He quickly pulls Kyle in to his lap. “I’m so sorry.” Kyle hugs Paul tightly. “I’m OK. I’ve never reacted like that to anyone other than my Alpha before. I was just a little freaked out.” He says wiping his eyes. “Fuck, Fuck Fuck.” Paul says in to Kyles neck. “We did that before we fell asleep remember?” Kyle says pulling back with a grin. He leans forward and kisses Paul gently. “It was an accident don’t worry about it.” “Kyle I swear to you I’d never hit you. I’m so sorry. You were who I was trying to protect.” Paul frowns. “It’s not just Isaac that I have to see murdered, and torn to pieces every night. You’re in there too now.” Paul swallows and closes his eyes shaking his head. “Hunters.” He says a moment later sounding haunted. Paul brings his hands up to his face and breathes heavily. “I’ll kill them.” He says. Kyle and Isaac both to look at each other in concern. “I’ll kill them all. I want the Bite, or training, or whatever it takes so that I can protect my mates and my pack.” “Baby.” Isaac says settling on the floor behind Paul and putting his arms around him. “Not like this please. The Bite is a gift not a weapon.” “I can’t protect you like I am. I’m not match for a hunter. The only way is if I’m strong like you two are.”

“Why don’t we sleep on it and then talk to Derek in the morning.” Kyle says. Isaac snarls. Kyles eyes go wide and he quickly says. “I just mean to talk about training. I agree with you the Bite should not be used as a weapon.” Isaac’s scowl vanishes and he nods his head once clutching Paul tightly. Paul frowns deeply anger and helplessness heavy in his scent. He pat’s Isaac softly on the arm. “Let me up puppy.” He says softly. Isaac instantly releases him and Paul stands slowly. He stretches slowly Kyle and Isaac wincing when they hear all his joints popping and cracking. “You guys go on back to bed I’m going to take a shower. I need a little Paul time. Paul reaches down and offers a hand to both his wolves. They both take the offered hands but place no strain on Paul’s injured body as they stand. “Hugs?” Paul says with a small smile. Kyle and Isaac both smile and step in close pulling Paul gently between then. “Love you both.” He says tenderly kissing them both before pressing them gently towards the bed and walking in to the bathroom. Isaac takes Kyles hand and pulls him gently down in the bed. Kyle goes but looks worriedly at the bathroom door. “Is he going to be OK?” He asks as they settle in the bed. “I think so he’s got a lot on his mind but nothing overly negative.” Isaac says closely inspecting every sense he has that’s tied to his mate.

Just then Isaac phone beeps with a text message.

From Peter: Depot

Isaac furrows his brow then slips out of bed. “What is it?” Kyle asks. “I need to go meet Peter. Tell Paul I won’t be long but not to wait up.” Isaac has his clothes on and is walking to the door when he stops. “Tell him that I _promise_ I’m coming back tonight. OK? He’s welcome to call if he needs to. It’s very important that he know I’ll be back tonight. OK?” Kyle nods his head yes. Isaac walks back to the bed and places a kiss on Kyle’s lips. “Does Peter usually call you at 3 in the morning?” Kyle asks worry heavy in his voice. “It’s not out of the ordinary. I’ll be back in a couple of hours I promise.” Isaac winks at Kyle and slips quietly out of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Isaac pulls up outside the old train depot. _Have not been here in years._ Isaac thinks shivering slightly when he remembers those early brutal training sessions with Derek. There is no sign of Peter’s car but Isaac can feel his pack mate inside. He sighs and walks in to their old den.

“Punctual as always.” Peter says with a grin. “What’s going on Peter?” Isaac asks looking around at the dirty room. “I thought you’d want to know. The human, Mark?” Isaac’s eyes burn yellow and he feels his teeth itching to extend. “He’s vanished.” Peter finishes. “Vanished as in you made him vanish?” Isaac asks. Peter chuckles darkly. “While it would be difficult to restrain myself from ending the life of someone who has caused my pack mate so much pain I would not rob you of that privilege. His life is yours. I just have to find him first.” “Is that where you’ve been?” Isaac asks calming his wolf. “Yes. He has completely disappeared. Family, friends, none of the people I…..questioned have seen him since the day he attacked you and Paul.” Isaac shakes his head. “Could he have been seriously injured? Crawled away and died?” “Doubtful.” Peter says. I checked all hospital and police records there is no indication of him having been captured or of any John Doe’s matching his description. He’s simply vanished. If he’s no longer in Texas……” Peter lets the sentence trail off. Isaac’s eyes harden. “Do you think he’d come here?” “It is a possibility. We don’t know what his resources are. He may have some way of determining where Paul has been living. He could also simply be on the run and we’ll never see him again.” Just then Isaac feels Paul tug gently on the mate bond. He immediately tugs back and sends love and reassurance. He pulls his phone and sends a quick text.

To Paul: I promise I’ll be home soon. I’m with Peter. Love you

From Paul: At this hour?

To Paul: I’ll be home soon baby.

From Paul: Give him my regards. Love you. Trust you…….

Isaac lets out a deep breath with a small smile on his face. “Paul OK?” Peter asks with a raised eye brow. “He says Hi. Will be interesting to explain to him what I’m doing here.” Isaac says drawing his hand over his face and through his hair. A habit he picked up from Stiles. “I didn’t know how much discretion you wanted to use so I thought it best we meet in private. He is human, he may not understand that your wolf won’t truly be settled until Marks heart is crushed beneath your shoe.” “That’s colorful.” Isaac says with a smirk. “I’ll talk to Derek and let him know Mark may be headed here. Could already be here. Just so there are no misunderstandings….. He is yours out of courtesy with the understanding you’ll put him down. If you don’t I will. No one….No one hurts my pack and gets away with it. Are we clear?” Peter’s eyes flare bright blue and his mouth forms a tight line. “Understood.” Isaac says. Peter suddenly smiles “Splendid. I won’t keep you from your mate and boyfriend any longer.” “He has nightmares.” Isaac says. “We can take care of one of his monsters. Unfortunately I imagine the others are of the hunter variety.” Isaac nods his head. “He wants the Bite so he can kill hunters.” Peter’s expression morphs to one of impressed surprise. “Apparently not as passive as I initially thought. We will lose him if he goes on a killing spree Isaac. You have to see that he won’t be the same. He’s not built to be able to process killing indiscriminately.” Isaac looks down at a table and huffs out an amused breath when he sees one of his old text books under layers of dust. He brushes the dust off memories of Derek insisting he finish school and helping him study flash through his mind. “I know.” Isaac says. “We have to keep Paul away from danger. I’m fine with him becoming a wolf. I…I want him to be a wolf. Just not like that.” Peter nods his head. “Agreed. Well one crisis at a time I’ve asked Danny to monitor Mark’s known friends and associates for signs of contact money transfers etc.”

Isaac nods turning to leave. “Thanks Peter, I appreciate this.” “Mates are a precious gift. This……desecration will not go unanswered.” Peter says softly his rage filling the air of the depot as Isaac steps out in to the cold night. Isaac reaches along the mate bond and strokes Paul lovingly. He gets an immediate reply.

To Paul: I’m on my way home baby.

From Paul: =) love you

Paul lays his phone on the bed next to him before curling around Kyle. “He’s on his way back?” Kyle asks sleepily. “Yeah I can feel him he’s headed this way. I’m not familiar with where he was. It’s a part of town I’ve never been to.” “It’s amazing that you can feel where he is.” Kyle says turning over so that he can see Paul. “Yeah unfortunately it’s just a directional thing. Not a map so while I know exactly where he is I have no idea where it is because it’s someplace I’ve never been.” “I hope I get that ability soon. I want to be able to find you.” Kyle says quietly. “This took a little time for us. I’m sure you’ll get it soon. I can already tell our bond has intensified.” “I can too.” Kyle says moving forward a bit and kissing Paul lovingly.   A shiver going through both their bodies as their tongues meet. Paul pulls back with a look of bliss on his face. “You and Isaac, I don’t think you know how happy, how wonderful you make me feel. I’m terrified I’m going to lose one or both of you.” Kyle puts his arms around Paul and squeezes tightly. “We both feel the same way about you.” Kyle says. “Maybe someday we’ll learn to relax and can just live our lives.” Paul says shifting his position some and laying his head on the younger man’s shoulder. “Love your body.” Paul says softly running his hand gently on Kyle’s sleek chest. “I’m glad at least someone does.” Kyle says wryly. “In my pack….I’m often referred to as the ‘runt of the litter’.” Paul frowns. “I’m not as big or as strong as the rest of the wolves. I’m 1000 times better than I was before. It seems that even the Bite can only help so much.” Paul sits up. “Kyle….you are _gorgeous_. “Your hair, your face, your body. People would kill to look like you. I have a feeling who ever told you that was just jealous. “Your body is sleek, lean, and strong.   You don’t have to be the biggest, or the most powerful. You just have to be the strongest in your mind and in your heart. It’s so amazing that the universe has seen fit to gift with me two mates who fit perfectly in to my two favorite types.”

“What do you mean?” Kyle asks. “I can find something I like in just about any man. There are certain qualities though that really set me on fire. A height difference either taller or shorter. Definition and strength without bulk. Blue eyes, green eyes. Red hair, blond hair, smooth skinned, masculine. Soft lips….” Paul says leaning over and kissing Kyle. “You and Isaac are the physical embodiment of everything I like the most. I especially like that you’re both taller” “Isaac is pretty tall.” Kyle says with a grin. “I don’t have Isaac’s body though not by a long shot.” Kyle says derisively. “It doesn’t matter, the body you have is fucking delicious. You’re both perfection as far as I’m concerned.” Kyle smiles a soft little smile. Paul can feel the warm happy feelings from Kyle over their strengthening mate bond. “You’re perfect if not for the trouble it would cause I’d be happy for both of you to walk around naked all the time.” Kyle chuckles. He moves quickly flipping Paul over on his back before straddling his waist. Kyle runs his hands gently over Paul’s defined pecs and muscular shoulders. “Your body is a wonderland.” Kyle sings softly with a smile on his face. Paul snorts. “Yeah right more like a mine field.” Kyle frowns at this. Paul reaches up and cups his face. “I’m just kidding pretty boy. My body is who I am it’s…..I guess you could say it shows my history.”

Just then the door to the bedroom opens and Isaac walks in smiling when the two on the bed look his way. “What a site to come home to.” Isaac says with a smile. “We were just telling each other how sexy each other is. Care to join?” Paul says with a grin. Isaac sheds clothes as he walks towards them climbing in bed completely naked. He pulls both Kyle and Paul close and kisses them. “Peter OK?” Paul asks after a bit. Isaac shifts uncomfortably before answering “Yeah he’s OK.” Paul nods taking in Isaac’s anxious feelings. “I think we probably need to have a talk.” Paul says. “Can we sleep first?” Kyle asks. Paul looks at Isaac. “Are we safe? Anything to worry about right this minute?” “Yeah we’re safe.” Isaac says happy that Paul is not immediately panicking over what he knows his mate must be feeling over the bond. “Good I’ve kept us up long enough.” Paul says. He smiles then. “I’m exhausted.” Settling down in to the large pillows between his too mates. “I have no idea why.” Kyle says with a smirk. “I have two very randy mates who demanded I fuck them both….twice.” “Oh you poor thing, didn’t they at least blow you?” Isaac says chuckling. “Oh they did, they have devious mouths and fingers. However _five_ orgasms in such a short amount of time not only smashes my record it also is at the limits of your typical nearly 30 year old human. You horny beasts.” Kyle laughs at this sniffing and kissing Paul’s chest. “I can still smell us on you. It’s amazing.”

“That’s not all I smell.” Isaac says reaching down and grasping Paul’s erection causing a sharp gasp from the human. “He’s had several hours to recharge I think we need to help our mate sleep.” Kyle says sliding down and slipping Paul in to his mouth. Isaac grins deviously and kisses Paul’s mouth that’s gone “O” shaped. “Come for us baby.” Isaac whispers in to Paul’s ear shuddering as he feels Kyles hand working his thick erection. Isaac’s eyes close as he feels Kyle’s hot wet mouth close around his cock. Kyle moves back and forth alternating between Paul and Isaac. In minutes Paul moans loudly. “Fuck Kyle fuccckkk” he seizes tightly before spilling in to his young mates mouth. Kyle drinks it down savoring Paul’s taste. Once he’s wrung the last bit of Paul’s orgasm out of him he quickly switches to Isaac who takes only moments to bring off. Isaac growls sharply thrusting in to Kyle’s eager mouth. Once Isaac is spent Kyle shoots to his knees jerking his member. He arches his back and grunts loudly and covers both Isaac and Paul with his release.

Paul pulls Kyle down “Sleep now we’ll clean up in the shower tomorrow.” Kyle and Isaac’s eyes both flare yellow at the thought of sleeping covered in the scent of their sex. It registers deeply within their psyches in a primal way. Their mate loves their scent and isn’t demanding it be wiped away. Kyle squirms comfortably on his semen soaked mate and boyfriend. “This…..this is perfection.” Kyle says sleepily just as Paul lazily puts his hand on the back of Kyle’s head and rubs softly. “Mine.” Kyle growls softly squeezing both men tightly as they all pass in to sleep.

The next morning Paul is woke by Isaac climbing out of bed. He hears him slip his clothes on and leave the room. Paul stretches comfortably before following him. He can tell from the mate bond that Isaac is tense, worried. He goes down the stairs and finds Isaac and Derek in the study. They both stop talking when he walks in. Paul frowns. “Am I not allowed to participate in the conversation that has my mate so upset?” He says neutrally. Derek grins. “No you should hear this as well.” Paul sits next to Isaac looking at his mate anxiously. “This about Peter’s late night call?” Paul asks. Isaac shakes his head yes. “I don’t want to upset you.” Isaac says warily. “You being so unsettled already is. Spill it, we’ll deal with it together.” Paul says taking one of Isaac’s hands. Isaac takes a deep breath. “Peter went to Texas to locate Mark.” The anxious wolf pauses and looks at Paul. “I had an idea that might be where he was.” Paul says evenly. “Mark’s disappeared no sign of him.” Isaac says. “Is he here, in Beacon Hills?” Paul says heart rate picking up but not spiraling out of control. He squeezes Isaac’s hand tightly. “We’re not sure where he is Peter has talked to all of his known family and friends.” Derek says. “Could be here, could be on his way here, could be headed to Mexico.” Paul closes his eyes gripping Isaac’s hand so tight his knuckles turn white. Images flash through his mind of Isaac laying on the floor bloody and still. He starts to tremble slightly causing Isaac to quickly pull him in to his lap and wrap his arms around him. “I won’t let him hurt you.” Isaac says.

There is a pounding of feet and suddenly a naked Beta shifted Kyle busts in to the study. “What’s wrong?!?” he says crouching and searching the room for threats. “It’s OK.” Derek says holding his hands out. “Mark’s missing he could be, anywhere.” Kyle slings himself on to the couch next to Isaac and Paul wrapping his arms around both men. “It’s OK Paul we’ll find him. We’ll find him and make sure he can’t ever hurt you again.” Paul shakes his head. “It’s not me I’m worried about he hurt Isaac so badly the last time. What if he has figured out what you guys are? What if he knows how to really hurt you this time?” Paul shudders lifting his arms so he can cover Isaac and Kyle’s with his. “We’ll be OK. Peter has given me a picture of what he looks like. I’ll get everyone in the pack to look so they can keep an eye out for him. He also found some of his clothes so we have his scent.” Derek says trying to reassure Paul. “I’ll never forget his stench.” Isaac says growling angrily. Paul squeezes both Isaac and Kyle tightly. “I’m sorry about this Derek.” Paul says looking at Derek with tears in his eyes. “I’ve brought danger to your pack.” “ _Our_ pack.” Derek stresses before continuing. “Our pack has faced far greater threats and survived. We’ll deal with this just like we have everything else. It’s not your fault that he’s crazy.”

Stiles, Scott and Danny all come walking in at this point. Stiles rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Hey what’s all the tensi….whoa naked wolf!” “Sorry.” Kyle says blushing halfway down his chest. “We’ve woke up to far worse.” Stiles says grinning. Paul frowns and pulls the small blanket from the arm of the chair over Kyle’s back hiding his supple body from view. “Shows over, this hot piece is for these eyes only.” Paul says gesturing to his and Isaac’s eyes. Scott and Danny laugh before they grab Stiles and pull him out of the room. “Make us your chocolate chip pancakes pack mom.” Danny says stealing a glance at Paul and winking. Paul can feel Isaac’s tension. “Puppy?” He asks softly. Isaac says nothing for a moment before shaking his head a slight frown on his face. “It’s nothing I’m fine.”

“Don’t go anywhere on your own.” Derek says to Paul with a stern look. “I won’t.” Paul says mostly calm now in the middle of a wolf sandwich. “After breakfast I thought we’d do a little training. It’s been a while. I think we could all use the practice.” Derek says. “Kyle if you’d like you can join. You and Isaac can spar.” Kyle smiles “Sure that’d be great.” Paul squirms out from between Kyle and Isaac holding his hands out to the wolves. “Come on broody wolf shower time I’m sure we reek. Sorry Derek.” Derek smirks. “Given the situation its totally understandable.” Paul stands and pulls Kyle and a frowning Isaac after him.

Upstairs in the large shower Isaac is quiet distracted. Kyle and Paul turn and see him staring at nothing. Paul hands Kyle the body wash and steps over to Isaac leaning against him. “What is it baby please tell me.” He whispers. Isaac starts as if he’d been startled. “Don’t tell me it’s nothing either.” Paul says. Isaac scowls. “I just want to have one week, maybe two where something or someone doesn’t try to hurt you. Is that so much to ask?” Isaac says shaking his head. “I have to keep you safe. I _have_ to. I just hope that when I fail this time, because let’s be honest here. I’ve proven again and again that I can’t keep you safe. I just hope this time it doesn’t cost you your life. Baby you’re so precious so perfect. I can’t…..” Isaac’s words are cut off my Paul’s soft loving kiss. Paul puts his arms around his unhappy mate and floods him with love and comfort and reassurance. Kyle steps over too and does the same squeezing both Paul and Isaac tightly.  “We’ll keep him safe Isaac. I promise.” Kyle says. “You, me and the pack.” Isaac shakes his head. “I hope it’s enough.” He says frowning and looking down at their feet.


	16. Chapter 16

“I don’t like this.” Paul says to Stiles as he watches his two mates face off with each other. He’s feeling an unusual sensation of coldness from Isaac has he and Kyle spar. Stiles makes an unhappy face before calling out. “This is just practice guys.” Kyle and Isaac continue to circle and attack one another. Isaac clearly making use of his longer reach, strength and experience. The looks on Kyle’s face echoing the frustration and simmering anger that is thrumming over the mate bond. After Isaac lands several overly rough strikes in a row Derek steps in. “OK let’s take a break.” “I thought you said you’d practiced.” Isaac says haughtily dodging a swipe from Kyle both wolves ignoring Derek. “I believe the word you used was ‘extensively.’ You have to be better than this I’m not even trying.” Isaac says dodging a couple of swipes from Kyle before landing a rather humiliating blow on Kyle’s backside. Kyle explodes at this launching himself at the taller wolf he rakes his claws across Isaac’s face. He dodges Isaac’s shocked counter and lands several powerful blows to Isaac’s face and head,before leaping and catching him in the side with his knee the crack of a rib clearly heard by all. Isaac staggers before he lashes out catching Kyle across the chest ripping through his clothes and cutting deeply across his chest. “Enough!” Derek roars. The two Betas barely even flinch. Kyle moves with a speed that catches Isaac off guard and swings a blur of a right hook catching him in the jaw. There is a loud crack as Isaac’s jaw breaks. Paul launches off the porch escaping Stiles’s frantic grab. The human leaps between the two angry wolves just as Kyle lashes out again. Kyles claws rake down Paul’s arm. “STOP!” Paul yells loudly. Both wolves freeze wincing as they are blasted over the bond by Paul’s intense displeasure and pain. “On my god!” Kyle yelps and reaches for Paul who snatches his arm away. “Sit!” Paul yells at him. Kyles mouth drops open in shock before he drops to his knees. “If you ass holes are going tear at each other like animals and disobey an Alpha then I’m going to fucking treat you like animals. You had better not move a god damn muscle.” Paul shouts. Kyle bares his throat tears welling in his eyes. “Please.” Kyle says. “Let me check.” Kyle reaches for Paul. “Not one word!” Kyle flinches and looks down trembling under his mate’s fury.

Paul spins on his heel and glares at Isaac. “You! Get the fuck over here!” He shouts pointing at the ground next to him. Isaac looks helplessly at Kyle feeling horribly guilty for having acted as he had before silently walking over to the indicated spot. “Follow me.” Paul barks angrily before heading off in to the forest. After a few moments of walking in silence. “Baby.” Isaac says. “Shut your muzzle!” Paul says angrily. Isaac flinches as if he’d been hit and looks down continuing to follow in silence. “Are we far enough?” Paul asks after several minutes. “Not for Derek…” Isaac starts. “Good enough.” Paul says spinning to face Isaac eyes bright with anger. “How _dare….._ You of _all_ people….” Paul pauses trying to gather his thoughts as he visually shakes with rage. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” Paul bellows. Isaac says nothing flinching at his mate’s anger. “What makes you think you have any right to treat him like that?” Isaac refuses to make eye contact staring at Paul’s heaving chest and blood covered arm. Isaac reaches for Paul’s arm only to have Paul smack his hands away. “Answer me!” Paul shouts. “He’s not good enough.” Isaac says. “What do you mean not good enough? Not good enough to be my mate? Not good enough to be your boyfriend? It seemed like he was good enough when he sucked you off!” Isaac shakes his head in agitation. “He’s not strong enough, not skilled enough to be able to protect you.” The wolf says with desperation. “The danger we face, he won’t be able to keep you safe!” Isaac says emotionally tears stinging his eyes. “Isaac.” Paul says. Isaac cuts him off on the verge of sobbing. “You always get hurt. No matter what I do or how hard I try you _always_ get hurt. If he’s not even as good as I am how can he protect you!” Paul closes his eyes and breathes deeply holding his hand to his shredded bleeding arm. He can feel the blood running down his hand and dripping from his fingertips. When he speaks again his voice is calmer. “Isaac, Kyle is 20 years old. Not in a few months he’ll be 21 but _just_ fucking turned 20 years old. He was bitten less than a _year_ ago!! You’ve been a wolf for how long 12, 13 years? Even before that you were always active in sports. So even before the Bite you had athletic ability. He couldn’t do anything much more than merely exist due to his condition. Have you forgotten how ‘weak not good enough’ Kyle held his own against a highly trained hunter with the speed and agility of a wolf. From what I was able to see he fought pretty well. Where were you by the way?” Isaac’s eyes go wide a look on his face like Paul had just slapped him. Isaac looks down guilt and shame boiling across the bond. “He’s very fast he got to you before I could.” Isaac mumbles. “Well then instead of mocking him and making him feel like shit why don’t you help him learn to use his speed and agility to his advantage.” Paul asks calming down some. “Isaac you’re big, powerful, you’ve got over a decade of experience fighting as a wolf. Kyle is smaller but he fast, strong enough to break your jaw, and he has the heart of a fucking lion. Instead of tearing him down like a bully, help him take his positives and hone them so that they can outweigh the negatives.” Paul has been pacing the clearing as he lectures. He stops now rubbing his forehead and looking down.

Isaac frowns wiping his eyes. “I just wish he was older.” Paul scoffs turning around and glaring at Isaac’s back. “I'm sorry did I miss something here. Specifically the part where I'm able to pick and choose my mates? The universe for what ever reason gave me you and Kyle. We’d best learn to make do with what we have."  Isaac has his back to Paul so the human misses the absolute shattered look of hurt on his face.  He blinks rapidly his mouth opening and closing again as the thought burns through his brain that Paul feels burdened by him.  Worse yet is the belief that had he been given a chance Paul might have chosen to be with someone else.  His lips quiver as he wipes the tears from his face.  It’s only years of experience that allows Isaac to keep these feelings from his angry mate. “I know you know what it’s like to have someone bigger and stronger belittle you and make you feel like shit. I’m _not_ going to let you turn in to your father. I’m _very_ disappointed in you Isaac.” Isaac shrinks in on himself even further his mouth drops open and a sad choked off sound coming out at Paul’s condemnation. “Paul.” Isaac chokes out miserably.  “You disobeyed your Alpha, and you were cruel and hateful towards my mate. Don’t you know that if you hurt him you hurt me? I’m connected to him just like I am to you. Can you imagine what it was like feeling the way you made him feel? Knowing that it was you, my mate being so cruel to someone who is precious to me?” Paul shakes his head. “You’re going to apologize and you god damn well better mean it.” Paul yanks none too gently on the mate bond for Kyle.

Back by the house Stiles is trying to get Kyle to come inside so he can more easily tend to his wounds. “No, he said to stay I’ve already made him mad. I obey my mate.” “But not his Alpha?” Derek says. Kyle flinches and doesn’t look up. “I’m sorry Alpha Hale. I didn’t mean any disrespect.” Just then Derek looks towards the forest and grimaces. “That bad?” Stiles says. “He’s giving him a Stilinski level verbal thrashing.” Derek says with a dark grin. “He’s calling for me.” Kyle says shooting to his feet. “I…..thanks.” Kyle says to Stiles. “I’ll be back.” That said he races in to the trees. A few moments later Kyle bursts through the trees in to the small clearing Paul and a crestfallen Isaac are standing in. “Yes Paul?” Kyle says baring his neck again. “Isaac has something to say to you.” Paul says gruffly. “I was a total dick to you and I’m sorry. You mean a lot to me and that’s no way for me to treat someone as important to me as you are.” Kyle says nothing staring at the seeping redness of Paul’s shirt. “I’m so terrified that something is going to happen to Paul. He’s been through so much misery, so much pain even before getting mixed up with a loser like me. The thought of something more happening to him made me very judgmental and cruel to you. You’re fast, agile, and in spite of what I said, obviously skilled. If you’d allow it I’d like to continue to train with you. I…I love you Kyle, and I’m really sorry for how I behaved. Can you forgive me?” As Isaac had been speaking he’d walked towards Kyle who had steadfastly refused to make eye contact. Now though he looks up. “You love me?” Kyle says in a small shocked voice. “Yes. I have for a while. I’ve just been so wrapped up in worrying about the next bad thing that’s going to come after my….after _our_ mate that I let it get the better of me.” Movement out of the corner of his eye catches Isaac’s attention and he turns his head to see Paul looking at his bleeding arm. “Can I please help you with that?” Isaac pleads. “No.” Paul says. “I’d like to talk to Kyle alone go back to the house. You should probably apologize to Derek.” Isaac looks at Paul sadly blinking back tears. “I’m sorry Paul.” Isaac says locking eyes with his mate. Paul says nothing for a moment before nodding once and jerking his head toward the house in dismissal. Isaac says nothing and quietly leaves the clearing.

“I don’t know which of you I’m more disappointed with. Isaac for being a grade-a ass to you or you for letting him get to you.” Paul looks in the direction Isaac had gone and says loudly. “Keep walking!” Kyle flinches at Paul’s tone. “I can’t believe you would dis obey Derek like that. He’s my Alpha I assume at some point he’ll be your Alpha too. Do you think that is the right way to treat him? “I’m sorry.” Kyle sobs out crying softly.  Kyle takes a step towards him. His green eyes full of anguish. “Please….Paul…. _please_ don’t send me away.” Paul’s first reaction is that Kyle is trying to play on his feelings for him. The mate bond though quickly dispels that thought as he feels how distraught and worried Kyle is. _I guess I can’t use the same tactic on both. Fuck this hurts._ Paul thinks looking briefly down at his shredded arm. “Baby come here.” Paul says gently pulling Kyle close. “I would never send you away baby.  OK? Did you forget you’re my beautiful ginger wolf?” Paul kisses Kyle gently on the forehead. “I…I…” Kyle stutters out. “I hurt your mate, I disrespected your Alpha, and I…hurt…you.” “Yes you did all those things. I forgive you though because I love you, and I know it’ll never happen again.” “Can I please take your pain away?” Kyle begs. “No.” “I want you and Isaac to learn from this and to always love trust and help each other. I’m being a jerk about this because I want this to be a one time occurrence. I never want the two of you to go at each other like that again.” Kyle shudders closing his eyes as tears stream down his cheeks. “I’m sorry.” Paul squeezes Kyle’s arm. “Come on lets head back I’m getting a little light headed.” Kyle gasps and reaches for Paul. “If I pass out then you can carry me.”

Minutes later Paul and Kyle emerge from the trees. Derek, Stiles and a very contrite looking Isaac are sitting on the porch. “Stiles?” Paul asks. “Would you drive me to get this looked at?” Paul says wavering slightly on his feet. Stiles Isaac and Derek are at his side literally in the blink of an eye. “No.” Paul says when they reach out to take his pain. “Kyle and Isaac are going to be staying here.” Paul says Stiles and Derek’s eye brows both go up at this. Neither wolf having left Paul’s side off Hale land aside from his morning jog. “But..” Isaac starts. Paul silences him with a look. “I’m still not very happy with either of you. I’ll be safe with my Alpha and Pack Mom. I don’t want this to ever happen again. My smart, loving, beautiful mates going at each other like animals when you’re nothing of the sort. This pain that I know you can both feel will hopefully be enough to remind you that you’re both on the same side. Paul stumbles a bit Derek catching him and holding him up. “Hospital _now._ ”Derek says. “Yes Alpha.” Paul says. Stiles and Derek both snicker and guide Paul over to Derek’s car. Paul looks back and smiles when he sees Kyle and Isaac hugging each other tightly. Isaac gives Paul a heart broken glance before looking down shoulders slumped.

“If they had tails they would be between their legs.” Stiles says looking at the two stricken wolves in the rear view mirror as Derek races down the drive way. “Well they had it coming.” Paul says woozily from the back seat. “Do you think I was too harsh?” “You were nicer than I would have been.” Derek says from the front seat. “I feel bad for the animal comments. I don’t want them to think I feel they are less than human.” Paul says sliding lower in the seat. “Well they aren’t human.” Derek says looking at Paul in the rear view mirror. “I know.” Paul says. “I guess my problem is I think of them as super human. Human but better.” “Depends on how you look at it.” Stiles says reaching back to check the make shift bandage they had wrapped around Paul’s arm. “Sure you don’t want me to…you know…” Paul shakes his head. “I know it makes me seem like a jerk but I want them to remember this. If my being in pain means they will treat each other properly it’s a price I’ll gladly pay.”

Back at the house Kyle and Isaac have gone inside. Isaac is helping Kyle out of his shredded shirt and in to something clean. “He’s going to leave me.” Isaac mumbles softly. “If anything he’s going to send me back to Texas. You were his mate first he’s known you longer. You two have a lot of history already. I’m just some stupid kid who can’t behave.” Kyle says softly wiping at his eyes. Isaac shakes his head. “I caused all this I keep fucking up again and again.” Kyle leans against the dresser in their bedroom and crosses his arms. “You are both a couple of bimbos.” Peter says from the doorway. Both wolves whirl around in shock. “How do you mask your presence like that?” Kyle asks. Peter shrugs. “I’m the pack enforcer. Handling our dirty business requires I be able to move in and out of places stealthily. As I was saying though you’re both bimbos. Paul loves and worries about you both. Probably more than you do him. The only person I’ve ever known to have a deeper well of love and concern for the people close to him is Stiles. He’s probably worrying himself right now about how he could have prevented you two from falling out in the first place, was he too hard on you, what can he do to keep it from happening again etc. etc.” “We’re so stupid.” Kyle says looking at Isaac. “He’s in so much pain right now because of us, because he thinks it’s the only way we’ll learn.” Isaac smiles at Kyle before looking to Peter. “Are you here to tell us Mark was found decomposing in an alley in Dallas?” Peter chuckles darkly. “Sadly no. I came to investigate all the trauma and upheaval in the pack bonds. I figured you two had finally torn in to each other. I did not expect to see Derek and Stiles loading a faint, bleeding human in to their car. Let me guess he jumped in between you two.” Kyle sighs heavily and shakes his head yes. “Maybe this will help him in his decision to accept the Bite.” Peter says turning to leave the room. “As you were gentlemen.”

Melissa meets Derek, Stiles and Paul at then Emergency entrance. “What happened?” She asks quickly rushing them inside. “Paul got between two fighting mountain lions.” Stiles says quietly. “I see.” She says carefully removing the bandage. “I guess no one bothered to tell him that being getting between two…quarreling mountain lions was a bad idea?” She continues scowling when she sees the extent of the injury. Derek sighs heavily and says nothing. “I take it the two fighting were left at home?” She says softly. “I’m pissed at them.” Paul says softly. “Same as before, patch me up and let me go please.” Melissa sighs heavily. “This arm is going to take some work we need to get you on an IV right away you have lost way too much blood. I need 24 hours Paul… Please. We have to check for nerve damage and make sure that it doesn’t get infected. Why on Earth did you not do something to stop the bleeding?” “He had to make a point and scold his two….lions……thoroughly before he’d lets us bring him in.” Stiles says shaking his head.  Paul is silent a moment. He looks at Derek. “I’m not leaving you.” Derek says placing his hand on Paul’s chest right over Paul’s pounding heart. “Me neither.” Stiles says. We’ll keep you safe.” Turning to Melissa Stiles asks. “24 hours and we both get to stay in the room?” “Deal.” She says. You’ll have to wait in the waiting room until he’s in his room though. Paul’s heart rate starts to race even faster. Stiles pats him gently. “Can’t we stay, just over there? Were we can see?” Stiles mouths “Terrified” “OK” Melissa says “Just over there. Help me get in him on the bed and then you two need to step aside so I can let the doctor in.” Paul squeezes Melissa’s arm softly. “Before I pass out. Thank you. Really I appreciate your help and understanding.” Melissa looks down at him and smiles warmly. “You’re family now we always look after our own.” Paul looks over to Derek and Stiles. “You’ll be close?” He asks. He sounds OK but his pangs of fear over the bond betray his true emotions. “Right over there.” Derek says. “We’ll be able to see you the whole time. No one will hurt you.” “Love you guys.” Paul says. “OK… I’m……can’t…please…tell……” Paul murmurs as his falls from consciousness.

Paul slowly floats back to awareness. Something warm and comforting is pressed against his back. He can also feel his left hand being held gently. For a moment he smiles thinking it’s his two mates then he remembers what happened and his eyes snap open. Derek is sitting in a chair next to the bed facing the door holding his hand and Stiles is wrapped around him comfortingly snoring softly in to his neck. Paul looks up and sees Derek is looking down at him. “How are you feeling?” Paul looks down at his bandaged arm. “I’m OK. Can we leave yet?” “It’s only been about 12 hours.” Derek says quietly looking over at Stiles when the wolf mutters something softly and wraps his arms a little tighter around Paul. “They gave you a sedative.” “For this?” Paul asks in disbelief raising his arm a bit wincing slightly. “You started to have a nightmare, they felt a sedative would take you deeper so you could sleep.” Paul scowls and looks away. “I only let them do it because Stiles and I were both here. I promise you have not been left vulnerable. One of us has been awake and with you at all times.” Derek says squeezing Paul’s hand gently. Paul nods and looks up at the Alpha. “Thanks Derek I don’t mean to be ungrateful. I’m sure you guys have other things to do.” Derek shakes his head. “Pack takes priority…Always. Especially for me.” “So they are all done with their tests?” Paul asks. Derek nods his head. “Yup only thing left is for you to heal.” “So I can walk out of here then?” Paul asks voice fading due to the sedative. Derek says nothing for a moment. “If you can get out of bed and walk to the door we’ll carry you the rest of the way.” Paul squeezes Stile’s hand. “Huh! What!” Stiles jerks up and looks around. “I’ve told Paul if he can walk to the door we’ll take him home.” Derek says with a smirk. “How long has it been?” Stiles asks squirming and stretching. “12 hours.” “OK fair enough.” Stiles says then takes note of Derek’s fond smile. “What?” Stiles asks. Derek nods down at Paul…..Who is sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have been a little hard on them....


	17. Chapter 17

 

Hushed voices in the room return Paul to the waking world. He blinks his eyes and looks around the room blearily. Stiles notices this and smiles walking to the head of the bed and running his fingers through Paul’s hair. “Morning sleepy. How do you feel?” Paul stretches closing his eyes. He notes Derek talking to someone he assumes is a Doctor. “I’ve been better.” Paul says. “If you’re feeling woozy it’s the side effects of the sedative. It’ll wear off in a couple of hours.” “Yeah that’s probably all it is. The doctor was just saying if you’re still in pain or discomfort you should stay another day.” Stiles says trying to convey how Paul should answer with his eye brows. Paul gets the message thankfully. “No I’m fine, just a little out of it. How soon can I leave?” “Good to hear. I’ll have them begin your discharge paperwork.” With that the doctor nods at Derek and Stiles then leaves the room.

“Much nicer than the other doctor.” Paul says wincing. “How bad is it?” Derek says moving quickly to his side. “Will you make me stay?” Paul asks looking up at Derek with uncertain eyes. “No we can handle your pain on our own.” He says taking on of Paul’s hands and squeezing. “It’s throbbing pretty bad I’d like to go home as soon as possible…….I miss my pups.” Stiles smiles warmly and says “They miss you too dude we finally had to tell them to mute their mate bonds. They were driving you crazy you kept thrashing around in your sleep.

Previous night

“He’s gone back to sleep.” Kyle says deflating a little. He and Isaac both had felt when their mate had woke and had been hopeful to feel him coming home. “Stiles said they promised Mel that they’d stay a full 24 hours. They wouldn’t have come home unless he insisted.” Isaac says sliding his hand down Kyle’s back in a comforting gesture. Kyle sighs standing and stretching before walking to the living room window. “I know I just don’t like him being gone. I especially don’t like him being angry with us. I hate having to hide my feelings from him.” Isaac grabs the remote off the couch and turns off the muted movie they had tried to watch to distract themselves. Kyle’s phone beeps with a text message. He pulls is out making an odd face before typing on it for a moment. Isaac notices the expression but says nothing. After a moment he says “Stiles is right though we can’t keep bombarding him and expect him to get any rest. He needs some good solid sleep to help him heal.” Danny walks in stifling a yawn. “What are you two still up for?” He asks finishing with full body stretch. “Just waiting on Paul to come home.” Kyle says a little sheepishly. “It’s still going to be a while though isn’t it?” Danny asks looking over at the clock on the mantle. “Yeah we just can’t sleep.” Isaac says. “Well do what Derek and Stiles always do.” Danny says turning to leave the room. “We’re not going to do that without Paul.” Isaac says seriously. Danny sighs and shakes his head. “I _mean_ go run the borders you pervert.” Isaac grins at Kyle. “Come on let’s get something to eat first. We’ll be gone a while.” Kyle’s phone beeps again and he makes an exasperated sound pulling it out of his pocket. He looks at the screen before shaking his head and shoving it back in his pocket. Isaac looks at him with a questioning expression. “Nothing.” Kyle says. “Come on let’s eat.” Isaac looks at him a moment before grinning and heading to the kitchen.

Paul is contorting slightly to get in the back seat of the car when he slips in the snow and bangs his arm on the console. The whole pack flinches at Paul’s blast of agony over the pack bond. He cries out in pain clutching his eyes tightly closed and cradling his arm. “Paul!” Stiles says climbing in the car practically on top of the whimpering human. “It hurts…..oh my _fuck_ it hurts _so_ much.” Stiles and Derek both immediately leach Paul’s pain away. In seconds he’s sighing breathily and relaxing to where he’d crumpled on the floor behind the passenger seat. “Better?” Derek asks reaching around and gently lifting the human up on to the seat. “Yeah.” Paul says breathing heavily but slowly. “Shit.” Paul says as he feels Isaac and Kyle’s frantic tugs on the mate bond. He quickly soothes them. “I’ve upset everyone haven’t I?” Paul says stroking Isaac and Kyle’s bonds. “We’re handling it.” Derek says as they climb in to the car while also sending reassurance to the rest of the pack. As Derek pulls away from the curb Stiles leans back and checks on Paul. “I told you it would be easier to get in the front seat. You need to stop thinking you’re putting us out.” He says with a smirk fussing over Paul’s bandage. “You’ve started bleeding again.” He says sniffing a bit and catching the scent of fresh blood. “It’s not much though so it should stop on its own.” “Thanks Stiles.” Paul says sliding sideways to lie on the back seat. A troubled look on his face. “Uh oh.” Stiles says with a soft grin. “Someone’s got his thinking face on.”

“I’m scared.” Paul says simply staring at the back of Derek’s seat. “Scared of what?” Stiles says sliding his seat all the way forward then slithering agilely to the floor behind it. He totally doesn’t almost kick Derek in the face during the maneuver. He places one hand on Paul’s leg and takes one of his hands with the other. “C’mon I’m pack mom you have to talk to me.” He says softly with a smile. Paul is quiet for a moment. “Is this what my life is going to be like?” Paul says softly. “Hospital trips, bruises, scars, broken bones?” Stiles frowns. “I’m not going to lie to you Paul. Our life…..sometimes is not an easy one. There are dangers. People, creatures….things, that will do their very best to hurt us.” “My mates.” Paul says. “Every day I worry about them. I’ve seen Isaac tied up, tortured, nearly blown in half….Then Kyle….. that hunter slashed him to pieces. Then he and Isaac…..I keep thinking it’ll get better. Now Mark is out there somewhere. He’s smart he’s so smart he’ll know! He’ll find us and he’ll hurt them! He’ll hurt all of you. I don’t know how to make it better!” Paul’s face clouds up as he starts to cry. Feeling Paul’s emotions spiraling out of control Derek quickly pulls the car over and jumps out. Sliding his seat forward he climbs in the back where Stiles is trying to calm the panicking human.

Slipping under Paul, Derek pulls him in to his lap putting his arms around Stiles and the quivering mass that is his newest human pack mate. “Hey Shhh.” Derek soothes. “It’s OK. It’s going to be OK I promise you.” He says doing his best to radiate assurance and security for Paul while also calming the rest of the pack, upset at Paul’s near panic attack. “I can’t protect them like this. I need the Bite but I’m terrified. What if I go crazy, hurt people? What if I hurt them?! What if it kills me? I’m…..I’m trying so hard to be a good pack member and not cause trouble and support my mates. It’s just so confusing! I know Isaac doesn’t want me to risk the Bite. What if he doesn’t love me anymore? What if it changes me? What if he hates me?!? I don’t know what to do Derek I don’t know what to do!” Paul sobs shivering and gasping for breath. Derek turns Paul and tucks his head under his chin. Paul clenches at Derek desperately. Derek rubs his chin gently on Paul’s head stroking his arms while Stiles rubs his back. Derek casts a helpless look at Stiles who frowns back at him. Suddenly an incredible feeling of security, warmth and love washes over Paul. Derek and Stiles’s scents combined with everything the pack is throwing at him over the bond quickly squashing his frantic thoughts and worry. Paul gasps, his body shivering slightly. His breathing slows and he immediately calms down. His body going slack in Derek and Stiles’s arms. Derek grins in to Paul’s neck kissing him softly where his neck meets his hair line before nipping him on the ear. “We love you Paul. We’ll work through this together as a family. OK?”. “My mates and my pack.” Paul says. “As long as my mates and my pack love me it’ll all be OK.” “We do.” Stiles says giving Paul a quick kiss on the cheek. “Let’s get you home. It’s all I can do to keep Kyle and Isaac from racing across town fully wolfed out to get to you.”

Isaac opens his eyes and looks down at Kyle who still has his eyes closed his body trembling slightly as he sends every bit of love and comfort he can muster. _He really is damn cute._ Isaac thinks before he leans down and plants a soft kiss on Kyle’s plump lips. The ginger wolf’s eyes snap open and he smiles up at Isaac. The two step back a bit still holding each others hand. “He’s better now.” Kyle says. “That’s amazing that we were able to make him feel so much better.” Isaac nods. “Still not sure how much we can do over the mate bond. Seems like we’re continuously pushing just a little bit further than I thought we could. Come on red let’s finish our patrol and then get back to the house.”

As the Camaro pulls up to the house Paul frowns in the back seat. “What’s wrong?” Stiles asks. “Nothing I just…thought…” “They are on patrol.” Derek says pulling in to the garage. “It takes several hours and they had no way of knowing when we’d be back. We do it every few days scenting the boundaries of our land. It’s also a chance to look around and make sure nothing or no one else is getting too close.” Paul nods. “I was wondering why they were so far from the house.” Stiles helps Paul out of the back seat. The human wavers slightly. “Easy, still feeling druggy?” he asks. “Yeah a little bit. I think I’ll lie down and wait for them to get back.” “You could call for them.” Derek says. Paul shakes his head. “No it sounds like what they are doing is important to our security I’d rather them finish up than potentially miss something.” Derek smiles at Paul’s selflessness.

A short while later Stiles walks in to Paul’s bedroom. “You should probably take something for the pain.” He says noticing how Paul winces slightly as he turns over in bed to look at his pack mom. “I did a few minutes ago was hoping to wait until Isaac and Kyle got back but I’m done punishing them and myself by being in pain.” “OK well just yell if you need anything.” Stiles starts to walk away but stops stepping back over to the bed and sitting on the edge.. “I want you to understand. It can be difficult for someone new or human to believe how important they are. We love you. I love you, Derek loves you we all do. This isn’t some silly dinner party kiss ‘love ya darling’ bull shit. We _love_ you. You’re important and precious to all of us. Pack members very quickly become a part of each other. We’re going to get through all this OK? I promise it’s not always like this.” Paul reaches up and hugs Stiles around the waist. Exhaling heavily as the comfort from contact with his Alpha’s mate relaxes him completely. “I love you. Thanks for helping me understand and….everything else.” Stiles smiles rubbing Paul’s neck gently for a moment. OK for me to leave the door open a little?” Stiles asks giving Paul a final squeeze before retreating to the door. “Yeah that’s fine. Thanks Stiles I appreciate you and Derek watching over me. It means a lot.” “You’re welcome. Get some rest.” Stiles’s eyes go distant a moment then he refocuses on Paul. “They are heading back.” Paul says with a smile. “Yup.” Stiles says. “Try and get some rest.”

Later just as Paul is starting to doze off he hears clicking. Looking over towards the door he sees two wolves looking back at him. The smaller reddish furred wolf lowers its head slightly and whines softly. Paul smiles. “Look at these gorgeous wolves come to see me.   So this is either you making fun of me calling you animals or you’re in this form so we don’t have to talk. Which is it?” The two wolves jump on to the bed. They sit on his chest and arms and begin licking and nipping at Paul causing him to laugh, squeal, and squirm wildly. He uses his legs to bump the wolves off balance and shoots to his knees and soon all three and flipping, squealing, yipping, and biting softly at each other care being taken to avoid his injured arm. Derek pokes his head around the slightly open door and smiles at the sight before quietly closing the door. Shortly later a breathless Paul drops down on the bed with his two smiling content mates. “I love you.” Kyle says kissing Paul deeply. “I love you too.” Paul says before his mouth is captured by Isaac. “Ditto.” Isaac says. “Sorry I got you hurt.” He says kissing Paul’s arm above the bandage. “It’s done and over. Are you two OK with each other?” Paul says snaking his arms around the two men and settling deeper in to the mattress. “Yeah we’re fine.” Kyle says laying his head on Paul’s shoulder and breathing deeply. “Does it hurt?” Kyle asks softly tracing his finger over the bandage. “Not so much now. Hit it in the car earlier and it hurt really bad. I took some of Deaton’s magic pills when I got home though. About to fall asleep. Sorry.” Paul answers yawning softly. “I wanted to spend some time with my mates before passing out.” “Don’t worry about us we’ll be fine you just need to rest and heal.” Kyle says stroking his hand gently down Paul’s stomach. Paul’s flash of arousal catches them both by surprise. “Fuck I love it when you do that. God…need to fuck you…. both…….again.” Isaac smirks over at Kyle when Paul’s amorous statement ends with him gently falling asleep.

Later Paul’s racing heart wakes Kyle from a sound sleep. Paul is squirming and whimpering. “It’s OK Paul.” Kyle whispers softly stroking Paul’s hair. Paul cries out weakly. Isaac comes to and starts rubbing Paul gently whispering reassurances. “Everyone is safe.” Kyle says softly. “Isaac and Kyle are fine baby.” Paul whimpers something that sounds like a question. “I promise, everybody is safe. The Pack is fine.” Paul seems to process that for a moment before settling down gripping Isaac and Kyle both tightly. “You’re brilliant.” Isaac says softly. “We’re gonna get through this. We’ll cure our mate of these nightmares just going to take some time.” Kyle and Isaac both settle back down in to the bed on either side of Paul. They both gently, lovingly rub their hands on his chest soothing him. Paul emits a soft content humming sound. “I love this…..I love you.” Isaac says softly meeting Kyle’s eyes over Paul’s slowly rising and falling chest. “I love you too.” Kyle says his cheeks blushing slightly. “Now to just avoid everything that can ruin it.” Isaac says to no one in particular.

Kyle’s phone beeps.

Isaac takes note of the frown on the young wolf’s face. “Trouble?” He asks. Kyle shakes his head and says nothing. He leans forward and kisses Isaac’s hand where its still softly stroking Paul’s chest then slips out of bed. He picks his phone up off the dresser and scowls at it for a moment before setting it to silent and laying it back down. “Kyle?” Isaac asks looking at him with concern. “Later…..please?” Kyle says as he slips back in to bed. “Our mate is home and sleeping peacefully. He doesn’t hate us. Let’s just not talk about anything right now OK? Just enjoy the moment.” Isaac smiles. “Paul said something like that in Texas. We’d just found out that Mark was out. We came home from the restaurant and he just wanted to relax and be in the moment. It was nice we fell asleep on the couch in front of the fire.” Kyle nods. “We saw you.” “When?” Isaac asks. “Jeremy and I we came to the house and saw you through the window. I was jealous. Soooo Jealous. I didn’t even understand why. I wanted so badly to be in the middle of the two of you. It was confusing.” Kyle shakes his head.

Kyle sits up leaning against the headboard. Isaac mirrors him but continues to softly stroke Paul. Moving his hand from his chest to his un-injured arm and the human had thrown over his head. “We’d been following you guys since you got to town.” “What was all that about anyway?” Isaac asks. “Training mostly. Jeremy said it would be a good opportunity for me to learn how to track another wolf. See how close I could get.” Kyle looks over at Isaac a moment locking eyes briefly before looking down at Paul. “He..he also wanted to see how good you were.” “Why?” Isaac asks looking perplexed. “Curiosity. Jeremy has been around for a while but he’s a fairly new Alpha. We don’t have much interaction with other packs. You were actually the first non-pack wolf I’ve met.” Isaac smirks. “Sorry our meeting wasn’t more pleasant.” Kyle shakes his head. “I didn’t like doing it at all. I could hear that it was upsetting you, smell that it was frightening Paul. We were actually on our way to introduce our selves at my insistence when we heard…what was happening. At first I thought you two were…” Kyle gestures with his hand. “But then I heard Paul crying begging him to stop….” Kyle trails off as his eyes flash yellow and his features change slightly. He takes a deep breath willing his wolf to calm down.

Paul’s hand reaches up and cups Kyle’s cheek. “What’s wrong.” Paul asks his voice heavy with sleep. Kyle sighs caressing Paul’s arm. “Nothing’s wrong baby. I’m sorry I woke you.” Kyle says looking down in to Paul’s concerned eyes. “We were just talking about Texas and I got a little upset.” “We’re safe now.” Paul says. Dropping his arm and rubbing Kyle’s leg tenderly. “Isaac and the pack will keep us safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Paul turns on his side and nuzzles his face in to Kyle’s thigh while reaching behind him and holding Isaac’s hand. “Love you guys.” Paul mumbles in to Kyle’s leg before slipping back to sleep.

“What are we going to do about Mark?” Kyle whispers turning the small bedside lamp off and sliding down next to Paul. Isaac does the same slipping down and laying one of his arms and legs over Paul and says. “Not much that we can do at this point other than stay vigilant. We have to make sure at least one of us is with him at all times. Avoid situations where we could be cornered or ambushed. I want him to have a normal life. He should be able to go to the movies, go shopping, go to the mall, work. Do anything he wants. I think if we can eliminate Mark we can make that happen. He just has to show himself first.” Kyles eyes flare yellow briefly. “When he does I’m going to tear him apart.” “We.” Isaac says. “We are going to tear him apart.”

He stands just off the road peering across the street at the drive that leads to the Hale home. He knows…. has been warned not to get any closer than this. Knows that even this far they will likely smell him if they get close enough. He rubs himself on the tree before urinating in a large swath. _What to do about this._ He thinks exhaling heavily. His breath visible in the cold of the night. Zipping up he leans against a tree tapping his index finger on his chin. He idly runs his fingers around on his face feeling the beard he had allowed to grow to disguise his face. “Might as well be 1000 miles away.” His eyes widen and he leans his head slightly to the side as an idea begins to form. “Or back in Texas…..” Just then his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out a vicious sneer forming on his face when he reads the message. “Jack pot.” Pulling a glove off he steps confidently on to the road and crosses to the mail box. He turns his glove inside out and rubs it on the front of the box. Pausing for a moment he smiles darkly. He unzips his pants again and pulls his length out. Stroking for a few moments he leans back closing his eyes. He pleasures himself for several minutes until his breath catches. Grunting he directs his ejaculate on to the front of the mail box. Zipping up and slipping his glove back on he spits on the mail box for good measure. _That should rile them up._ Turning to head back in to the woods he chuckles and says dangerously. “See you soon bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its not already obvious I'm not very familiar with hospital procedures. I also am not sure if you can sedate someone enough to help them avoid nightmares. This is a story about the supernatural though so since we're already pretending..... :) Lets just pretend they can put you down low enough to eliminate nightmares.
> 
> Thank you very *very* much for the kudos and comments. I love that people enjoy the story.


	18. Chapter 18

Paul comes down the stairs the next morning to see Derek and Peter carrying some bags out the front door. Derek stops when he sees Paul’s smirk. “I don’t want to hear it.” He says. “Derek Hale Alpha werewolf…..taking out the trash.” Paul snickers. “He does the laundry and helps with the dishes too. He’s the perfect house husband.” Peter snarks completely unfazed by his nephew’s glare. “Here let me help.” Paul says taking a couple bags from each wolf giving Peter’s arm a brief squeeze. “It’s nice to see you Peter.” Peter smiles. “Likewise. You should bring the boys by for lunch soon. I’ve not had a chance to meet your new mate.” Paul nods his head making an agreeable sound. Walking out the front door Paul looks around and smiles. “Looks like we might actually see the sun today.” “We will for a few hours but there is another storm coming later this afternoon.” Derek says conversationally. “How is the arm?” Peter asks noting that Paul seems to be favoring it slightly. “Not too bad the boys are helping it heal pretty quickly just a little sore.” As they pass Peter’s car Paul asks. “Why don’t you live here Peter?” Peter hesitates for a moment. “I prefer my solitude. I’m …..drawn to pack life but prefer quiet and stillness. I need to be on my own. Plus I’ve been told I’m best if taken in small doses.” Paul casts a worried eye at the older wolf but smiles when he feels Peter soothe him over the pack bond. The three continue walking for a few moments towards the main road. “How are you able to continually escape the watchful eyes and arms of your guardians?” Peter asks. Paul chuckles softly before he answers. “I use the bond to keep them calm. I just send calm and reassurance that everything is OK to them. They spend a great deal of time on nightmare patrol. They deserve some time to sleep without me ruining their rest.” “Clever boy. Careful though they may put a bell on you if they wake up too many times and find you gone.” Derek chuffs slightly at this glancing at Paul with a small grin.

They area nearly to the road when Derek stops and growls. A second later Peter drops his bags and steps in front of Paul crouching protectively. “What’s wrong what is it?” Paul asks looking around fearfully. “Peter.” Derek says. “I have him.” Peter replies shifting to Beta. Derek races the rest of the way to the street. Paul can see him looking around in the shrubs by the road. “Is it?” Paul asks. “Mark.” Peter says. Derek growls angrily taking a swipe at the mail box sending it crashing to the ground across the driveway. He lifts his head obviously scenting the air before he races across the street out of site. “Go with him.” Paul says. “He told me to stay with you.” Peter says. “Peter please! Don’t make him face him on his own. Please go help him Peter please. Mark is dangerous. Go! Peter!” Paul says pushing Peter in the direction Derek had ran at the same time he yanks frantically on the pack bond calling all wolves. Seconds later there are several howls from the house. Peter looks around sniffing for any threats. “You stay here!” Peter says firmly fixing Paul with a stern glare before bolting after his Alpha. Paul runs to the mail box and looks around. He can see Marks semen on the mail box. Unsure of what it is he reaches for it. “Don’t touch that!” Kyle snaps suddenly at his side. He grabs Paul’s hand and pulls it away. We don’t want his stench on you.” “Is that?” Paul asks. “Yes.” Kyle answers scrunching his nose at the scent. Isaac races up a few seconds later. “Watch him.” Isaac says barely slowing down he plants a kiss on Kyle and Paul’s cheeks before shifting to full wolf and bounding off after his Alpha and pack enforcer. Stiles, Scott and Danny come racing up in various states of undress. “Get him back to the house. Too exposed.” Stiles barks looking around angrily. Paul tries to dart around Stiles and follow Isaac but Scott grabs him and hauls him back. “Easy there killer.” He says. “Kyle.” Paul says. “Go help Isaac!” Kyle looks at Paul then turns to look where Isaac had gone before taking Paul from Scott’s arms and moving quickly back towards the house. “Kyle please!” Paul says trying to squirm free. “Not safe out here.” Kyle says tersely as Scott, Danny and Stiles move to form a ring of wolves around Kyle and his cargo.

Once they step on to the porch Paul turns to Kyle. “I’m safe now go help Isaac.” The young wolf hesitates his expression showing his uncertainty. “Kyle please! Go make sure Isaac is OK.” Paul begs frantically as tears begin to sting the corners of his eyes. Kyle shakes his head. “Inside…NOW!” The other wolves raise their eye brows at the command but Paul and the rest move inside. Kyle pulls Paul close. “I can’t leave you. Isaac will have my head if I leave you alone. He’s got Derek and Peter with him. My place is at your side.” Kyle says stubbornly. Paul opens his mouth to argue but falters when he sees the look of determination in Kyle’s eyes. “I hope they are OK.” Paul says chewing on his lip. “The three of them are an incredible force to be reckoned with. Especially Isaac. They will be OK.” Stiles says. “I hate not knowing what’s going on.” Scott says scowling out the window. “Now you know how I used to feel as a human.” Stiles says ushering everyone in to the living room. Paul lingers by the front door looking out the window. He puts his hand on the door knob causing the other wolves to tense up. “I’d not even make it to the edge of the porch would I?” Paul says with a touch of bitterness.

“Hey.” Kyle says moving to his mate’s side and pressing a quick kiss behind his right ear. “It’s going to be OK.” He whispers. “They are in danger because of me.” Paul says. “No. They are in danger because Mark is a lunatic that needs to be put down. I assure you, that is exactly what is going to happen when we catch him.” Kyle wraps his arms around his human. Paul leans in to his touch and exhales heavily when he feels Isaac stroke him over the mate bond. “Come on.” Kyle says gently. “Come sit with us?” Kyle rubs his face gently on the side of Paul’s neck. Paul relaxes measurably then takes Kyle’s hand and allows the younger man to lead him in to the living room.

When Isaac walks through the door a short while later Paul launches himself at the surprised wolf. His feet actually leave the ground as he jumps and wraps himself around Isaac. “I’m glad you guys are OK.” He says voice muffled from his face being pressed firmly against Isaac’s neck. Paul’s breaths are rapid and shallow, his heart beat way too fast. He squeezes and squirms in Isaac’s grasp frantic soft frightened noises sounding every few seconds. Isaac can sense everything Paul is not saying. The human’s tension and anxiety blaring across the bond. He looks at Derek and Peter then gestures towards the stairs. They both nod. “Go on we’ll talk later.” Derek says. Isaac tightens his arms around Paul and half walks half carries him towards the stairs. Kyle smirks and follows them. Up in the room Kyle closes the door and smiles as Isaac lays down on the bed with Paul still wrapped around him like a monkey. Paul mumbles something. Kyle smirks sliding in to bed next to Isaac and asks “What was that?” Kissing Paul lovingly on the back of his neck. Pulling up slightly Paul repeats himself. “I’m sorry just want you both for a little bit.” “Can’t speak for Isaac but I want you forever.” Kyle says jokingly biting Paul gently on the shoulder before draping himself over the human. Isaac growls halfheartedly before pulling Paul up and gently kissing his anxious mate. Paul pulls back after a moment and takes a deep breath. He presses his forehead to Isaac’s with his eyes closed. “Is he dead?” Paul asks in a small frightened voice. “We didn’t find him. The scent is hours old. We followed his trail through the trees to a parking area at a trail head. It vanished after that. He’s taunting us.” Paul trembles slightly fear clouding his scent. “One of us will be with you at all times until this is dealt with.” Kyle says. “I don’t want either of you out alone. I want someone with you at all times OK?” Paul says. When the wolves hesitate he rises up and turns making eye contact with both of them sliding across Isaac’s chest to lay next to him so he can see Kyle. “I mean it. I’ll let you guys guard me but you have to do look out for each other OK?”

“OK.” Isaac says. Paul levels his glare at Kyle who quickly nods his surrender. “I promise to have someone with me at all times.” “Good. We can’t underestimate him. His intelligence is what drew me to him.” Kyle crawls back on top of Paul pressing him in to Isaac’s side and kissing him soundly. “We’re going to deal with this. I can’t say how long it will take but I promise you he will die.” Paul snakes his arm around Kyle’s waist and nods his head. “OK my panic fit has passed. You need to go talk to Derek?” Paul asks Isaac turning his head and rubbing his face on the side of his mate’s neck. “In a bit this is really nice.” Isaac replies with a smile. Across the darkened room a beacon of light appears as the screen on Kyle’s phone lights up with an incoming text message. He sighs when he sees it. Isaac looks like he is going to ask when Kyle shakes his head no. Having missed the exchange between his two mates Paul sighs with contentment. “This makes it all worth it.” He says squirming comfortably between his two wolves. “I love you…both so much.” Paul says sighing again as Kyle and Isaac squeeze him gently.

Several days pass with no further incidents. Slowly the pack begins to return to a semi normal routine. Paul grabs his back pack from where it had been sitting in the corner neglected and pulls out his work laptop. He opens the screen only to sigh and frown. “What happened there?” Kyle says walking up behind him and sliding his hand gently across the back of Paul’s neck. “I guess it was damaged in the accident. This is the first time I have tried to use it. Honestly can’t believe how cool Danny has been about all this. I really need to get a few things done though they would not have hired me if they didn’t have work for me to do.” “How much left do you have to do on your project?” Kyle asks squeezing and massaging Paul’s shoulders. “From what I understand it’s pretty minor stuff right now. They are taking a different approach now so at least initially I’m just doing some housekeeping. I’ll have more to do later on. I _do_ need to get it done though. I’ll text him and ask if he can bring home another laptop. Everyone up there has the same model so I’ll just move the hard drive over.” Paul pulls his phone and starts typing just as Isaac walks in. Paul immediately stops and looks up. “What’s wrong?” The anxiousness that Paul had felt on the bond quickly dissipates. “Oh sorry.” Isaac says with a sheepish smile. “How did you do that?” Paul asks. “Do what?” Isaac asks knowing full well that Paul meant. “No way you changed your mood that quickly. It’s almost like…you muted the bond.” Paul says accusation heavy in his voice. “Maybe a little?” Isaac says with a cringe. “It takes a while to master, I’m not very good at it but yeah wolves can mask their emotions.” Kyle says smirking at Isaac. “I need to…go…for a bit. Will you be OK?” Isaac asks haltingly. “Do I get to ask where or is that a secret too?” Paul asks swiveling the chair around to fully face his tall wolf.

“Of course!” Isaac rushes. “I just feel bad leaving you…..I need to make the rounds…for work. Derek has been doing it but he and Stiles are both busy today. I promise I’ll call you every hour and will get home as soon as I can.” Isaac says almost breathlessly obviously worked up over the thought of leaving Paul. “Who will you be taking with you? You’d better not be thinking.” Just then the wolves all hear a call pulling up the drive. Paul relents when he feels the presence of Scott drawing close. “You’re taking Scott.” Isaac smiles and nods his head. Paul stands and walks the few steps to Isaac limping slightly. “I don’t like leaving you two alone.” Isaac says scowling. “I’ll be fine. Kyle and I will find something to do. If I take his pants off I’ll send you pictures.” Isaac’s mouth drops open and he exhales heavily as fairly lusty pangs flashing across the bond. “We’ll probably do some shopping.” Isaac frowns. “Maybe I should wait and do this tomorrow. I can go with you two.” “Isaac no, you need to go and take care of your business we’ll be fine. We’ll be surrounded by people the whole time it’s OK.” Paul says. Isaac stares at him a moment. “I love you.” Isaac says in a small vulnerable voice an unreadable expression on his face. Paul’s eyes lose focus as Isaac holds, strokes and loves him over the mate bond. Paul stumbles a little bit from the intensity of Isaac’s emotions before moving in to wolf’s arms. “That was amazing…..You’re amazing. I feel the same way, you know that right?” Paul says softly looking up in to Isaac’s concerned eyes. “I do.” He says softly before kissing Paul gently. “Take care of our mate.” Isaac says still looking into Paul’s eyes a moment before looking at Kyle. “Guys this is just for a few hours. We’re not shipping off to war.” Kyle says softly stepping over and putting his hands on both men’s shoulders. Isaac kisses Kyle firmly. “Love you too pretty boy. Be safe.” Kyle smirks and nips Isaac playfully on the chin. “Take my Jeep. I’ll feel better if you’re in mine than Stiles’s antique.” “OK.” Paul says an odd expression on his face before he continues. “I need to buy something I don’t like not having a car.” Isaac frowns and looks at Kyle who says nothing.

A short while later Kyle and Paul pull in to the parking garage for the mall. “Much smaller than what I’m sure your used to back in Texas but it gets the job done.” Paul says with a grin bumping Kyle’s shoulder with his. Kyle instinctively slips his hand in to Paul’s. Paul hesitates for a second then squeezes Kyle’s hand and walks towards the mall entrance. As they are about to enter the mall a mocking voice calls from behind them. “Hey look! It’s the bottom! Where is your body guard pussy?” Paul and Kyle whip around and see two of the teens from the movie theater. “Where did you find this runt? Bit of a downgra…..” Without uttering a word Paul rushes at the one talking. The loud mouth barely has a chance to do more than utter a choked sound of surprise before Paul ducks under his flailed out hand and delivers a powerful blow to the bully’s jaw sending him to the ground between two parked cars. Kyle meanwhile has read Paul’s intent over the bond and knocked the other bully to the ground and currently has him face down with his arm twisted painfully behind his back. Paul has drawn the dagger that Scott and Deaton had gifted him with and has it pressed painfully to bully number 1’s throat. He looks up and makes eye contact with Kyle who flashes his eyes at him a grin on his face. He yanks the arm in his hand causing a pained whimper from his easy prey. Paul looks back down in to the eyes of his tormentor and says voice quiet but steeled and angry. “See here’s the thing. Most people can only tolerate ass holes like you for so long before they snap and someone gets hurt. Now personally I’d love to shove this dagger into your neck and rip out your throat.” Paul’s eyes darken and his voice becomes even more dangerous. “Trust me when I say you would not be the first.” He presses in on the dagger some causing it to pierce the skin of the trembling teen’s neck. “You can say what you will about me.” Paul presses the dagger in a little deeper causing a frantic whimper of pain from the younger man. “He is _mine_ though.” Paul says between gritted teeth. A look of hatred and barely contained fury flashing through his eyes. “I take care of what’s mine. Say you’re sorry while you’re still able.” “Sah…Sorry!” He manages to gasp out. “Hey we were just….” The other one starts to say. “Fucking around!” Paul says pulling the knife away from the other boy’s throat before slamming his fist in to his face. “Go fuck around someplace else. My friend would like nothing more than to rip you both to pieces and I can assure you he’s not someone you want to piss off.” Kyle snarls and yanks the arm just to the point of breaking it before he leans down and whispers “Would be so easy for me to snap your neck.” In a flash he’s released the arm and positioned himself with his arm around the boy’s neck. “Just a bit of pressure and you’d be gone. Keep that in mind the next time you try and bully someone. You never know when you’ll find yourself face down in a parking lot just a few pounds of pressure away from death.” The sound of an approaching car ends their brief reign of terror over the bullies. Paul looks up at Kyle and gestures with his head. They both stand and walk casually away. Kyle delivers a swift kick to bully number one before slipping his hand back in Paul’s and entering the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly to the end of this story. Not everything will be wrapped up. With what I want to do to finish this story line out though.......It just seems like it makes the most sense to do a sequel where everything will be tied up nice and neat. Fall For You, this story and the as yet unnamed sequel will most likely be put in to a series.
> 
> I want to thank everyone again for your comments and kudos. I know the pacing of this story has been all over the place. I did warn you all in my profile though. I'm not that great of a writer. I just kind of put ideas and thoughts together in some semblance of a story.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am greatly sorry for how long this has taken. I unfortunately hurt my back a few weeks ago. Doing push ups of all things. I typically do my writing at night before bed. While the medication I have been on has been good and allowed me to focus during work, I'm pretty wiped by the end of the day. I'm happy to say things are improving and I'm not quite as worn out at the end of the day as I have been. Hopefully future updates will be closer to my previous schedule of 1 chapter every 1-2 weeks.

Walking through the mall Kyle leans close to Paul rubbing his face on the side of Paul’s gently. “Thanks for standing up for me.” Kyle says softly while expressing his love for Paul over their shared bond. “No one is going to talk like that about my beautiful mate.” Paul says squeezing Kyle’s hand firmly. “Jeremy is really the only person who’s ever stood up for me.” Kyle says looking around the mall at everyone going about their business. “Really I would have thought your parents…” Paul starts but trails off. Kyle shrugs. “To a degree I guess, honestly I think they were getting tired of my being sick all the time. My Dad seemed to care more than mom but he works all the time. Dad wanted me to get out more and do things. Mom wanted me to stay home. Do _you_ want to spend all night in the hospital with him? She’d ask.” Paul’s verbal and mental gasp causes Kyle to pull his mate a little closer. “It’s OK it…doesn’t really matter anymore. I’m healthy now.” Paul frowns inwardly at the blip of sadness he gets from Kyle before its buried. “I love you ginger wolf.” Paul says laying his head on Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle smiles brilliantly and turns kissing Paul on his forehead. “I love you too….we need a nick name for you. Fancy eyes, or golden ass… OH! How about money ass?” Paul throws his head back and laughs. “Money ass?” He asks just as he feels Kyle’s phone vibrate from where he is pressed up against the wolf’s side. Kyle’s smile falters but he doesn’t reach for the phone. “You going to get that?” Paul asks a moment later. “Nah it’s just people back home being needy.” Kyle answers pausing to look at some shoes on a rack outside of a store. “Nothing bad I hope.” Paul says. “Nah.” Kyle says making a non-committal sound.

A couple hours later they are loading several bags in to the back of the Jeep. “You really didn’t need to spend so much money on me.” Kyle says as Paul presses a little to force the rear door closed against all the bags. Paul just smiles at him and kisses him warmly on the lips before walking around to the driver side. Just then his phone rings. Knowing from the ring tone that it’s Isaac Paul doesn’t bother to look at the screen. “Hey gorgeous.” He says as he and Kyle both climb in to the Jeep. “Everything OK?” Isaac asks. “Yeah we’re just finishing up. We’ll probably get some lunch at Peter’s and head home. How are you? Can you meet us?” Isaac sighs over the phone and lowers his voice. “I would love that baby. I’ve just run into a situation here that is going to take a little bit to work out.” “What’s wrong?” Kyle says leaning over and pressing his shoulder against Paul’s. There’s the faint sound of a door opening and then traffic noise. “It looks like one of the assistant managers at a business Derek just bought has been stealing. He’s taken advantage of our seeming lack of attention and didn’t think we’d notice.” Kyle and Isaac both wince when they are hit with the flood of guilt and sadness from Paul. “Lack of attention because of me.” “No baby no it’s not like that.” Isaac soothes over the phone. “Is someone going to be with you? Scott is still there right?” Paul asks running his hand over his face and staring down at the floor of the Jeep. “Yes he’s here. Derek and Stiles are on their way too.” “OK.” Paul says simply starting the Jeep and backing out of the parking place.

“You’re on your way aren’t you.” Isaac says with a sigh after a few seconds of silence. “We’re hungry, he doesn’t know us. We’ll be big tippers.” Paul says. At Isaac’s silence and anxious feelings Paul sighs. “Puppy it’ll be fine.” “Fine. I’ll have a table ready for you. Love you both.” At that the line goes dead. “He’s not mad is he?” Kyle asks moving back over and sitting up right. “Just worried. I don’t see why with half of the pack there not really much that can happen.”

A short while later Paul and Kyle walk in to the restaurant. Paul nods appreciably. “Looks like a good buy.” He says quietly to Kyle noting the mostly full dining room. Isaac appears from the back and smiles at them. “I’ve got your table over here.” He says sliding his hand in to Paul’s and squeezing. Isaac leads them over to a booth in the corner. “I figured you’d set us up in the closet or something.” Paul says jokingly. “Here you’ll be back out of the line of fire but able to see everything. You can scream if anything happens.” Isaac says directing Paul in to the seat giving Kyle a squeeze on the shoulder. “I don’t scream I just yell enthusiastically.” Paul says with a smile on his face. “I take it he’s not here yet?” Kyle asks looking around the place and making note of the exits. “No he should be here in about 30 minutes. I’ve rechecked everything multiple times and there’s no doubt.” “Any chance he’s being framed?” Paul asks. Isaac shakes his head. “The only people with that level of access to the POS system is Derek, Stiles, and me. Once I looked back further we could tell he’s been doing it for quite a while. He stopped once they started handing the financials over to Derek as part of sale. He started up again though.”

Just then a waitress walks up. “Isaac who are these fine young men?” Isaac smiles at the older woman. “Linda this is Paul and Kyle they’re with me take good care of them.” Linda smiles and hands them menus. “I’d better get back to the office. Yell if you need anything.” Isaac smiles winking at his mate and boyfriend before turning and walking back to the office. “I’ll be back over in a few minutes take your time.” Linda says before walking over to another table. “What looks good?” Kyle asks flipping open his menu. “Probably just going to keep it simple and go with the grilled chicken sandwich.” Paul says looking up with a smile when he feels Kyles foot come to rest against his. Kyle smiles back. Sounds good think I’ll try the New York Strip.”

Later Paul is about to ask Kyle about school when he sees the young wolf stiffen. “He’s here.” Kyle says. “He knows he’s caught his heart rate shot up as soon as he came through the door and saw them waiting for him.” “Is the sheriff back there too?” Paul asks looking back towards the office. “Yes he’s there with 2 deputies.” “OK then.” Paul says relaxing some. He takes on of his French fries and feeds it to Kyle who winks at him before cutting in to his steak. Paul looks around the restaurant at all the people eating and talking. Everyone oblivious to the minor drama unfolding in the office. He feels Isaac caress him lovingly a moment before he emerges from the office and heads towards their table. He slides in next to Paul pressing against him slightly. “That’s taken care of.” He says smiling when Paul turns and places a quick kiss on his cheek. Scott walks up a moment later and slides in to the booth next to Kyle. He sniffs subtly a question visible in his expression. “What?” Kyle asks. “You smell like Paul and Isaac which is great. You don’t smell like _us_ though. Do you think you might join us some day?” “Oh no not the eyes.” Stiles says as he walks up to the table with Derek trailing behind him. “It’s not fair to use your powers on people who don’t know any better dude.” Paul see’s the earnest look Scott is giving Kyle and snickers. “Scott’s puppy dog eyes are legendary.” Isaac says pressing against his mate. “Why don’t we talk about this at home later.” Derek says. “Kyle you and I should probably sit down and have a talk.” Kyle’s brilliant smile makes everyone grin.

Just then Kyle’s phone vibrates making an angry sound as the hard plastic vibrates against the surface of the table. Kyle’s face falls. “Are you going to tell us what is going on?” Isaac asks. Kyle slumps back in to his booth looking down at his hands a moment. “Guys.” He says before looking up and locking eyes with Paul. “I have to go back to Texas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short length of the chapter. This just seemed like a good place to end it. We probably have 1-2 chapters left of this story. The sequel will be started immediately. I may try and get a couple chapters written before I post so that I can have a bit of a cushion that will allow me to have more regular updates.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the final chapter. *man* I had no idea this story would go this long. For those of you who are still reading this story I hope it didn't get too boring. Not much in the way of action over the past few chapters.

Paul’s stomach clenches and his heart leaps up in to this throat. “Why, why are you leaving me….us?” His tone and expression mirroring the devastation pouring off the human in waves. Paul’s mind races frantically replaying conversations and analyzing them for what he has done to drive Kyle away. His breathing and heart rate jump up scarily as all the color drains from his face as he slumps back in the seat. “Hey.” Kyle says in an amused tone before disappearing under the table of their booth and popping up on the other side next to Paul. “Paul.” He whispers softly. Taking Paul’s hands just as the tears welling in his mate’s eyes begin to fall. “I fully expect my mate and boyfriend to come with me. I love you. I’m never leaving you. Ever.”

Paul’s blinks rapidly as Kyle brushes the wetness from his face. “OK.” he says. “I promise I’m not usually so emotional. I’ve just had a lot of big changes…..” You guys….You take me to the highest of highs, and it terrifies me that I might lose….honestly any of you.” Derek and Stiles gesture for Scott to move over. The two sit across from the human and his mates. “This is pretty normal. Things are going to be an emotional roller coaster for you until your connection to us settles. As sensitive as you are to the bond I’m not surprised at the emotional extremes.” Derek says. “I’ve got a family, pack and…..people back there I need to deal with.” Kyle says after a moment. “You would be interested though…. In joining our pack?” Isaac says after some silence. Paul looks up at Kyle with wide hopeful eyes. “Absolutely.” Kyle says without hesitation smoothing hand through Paul’s hair. “How does that work?” Paul asks. “Is there some kind of ceremony?” “Not really.” Derek answers. “Pretty much Kyle will need to tell his Alpha that he wants to leave. Normally how that goes depends on the circumstances and the Alpha. I would hope that since Kyle’s mate is involved he won’t have any issues letting him go. Then he’ll have to submit to me. Once he does that a bond will be formed that will grow stronger over time.” “I assume you’ll want to stay here. You’re both already Pack. I’m fine moving from Texas. I…I like it here. I like this pack. You’re all like family. My pack is…..not.” Kyle says flushing as Paul lays his head on his shoulder and squeezes his leg. Linda comes walking up then. “All this whispering, you’d think some great conspiracy was taking place at this table.”

“We were just wondering if Scott and his puppy dog eyes could convince you to reveal the recipe for your amazing apple pie.” Stiles says with a grin on his face. At that Scott looks up at Linda and lets her have it full power. His bottom lip even pouts out slightly. “Darlin If I were twenty years younger that look would get you just about anything you wanted. Luckily age has given me immunity. Stiles, help us open this weekend and I’ll gladly show you how to make it.” As Linda leaves the table Isaac puts his arm over Paul’s shoulder and squeezes firmly. “You OK fancy face?” Isaac whispers before kissing Paul on the temple. “Yeah. Just over reacting as usual.” Paul says with a small smile as Isaac and Kyle both press against him and the pack strokes him over the bond.

Later the pack is assembled in the living room. “I apologize for not formally inviting you to join the pack sooner. I meant no slight or disrespect.” Derek says seriously. Kyle nods his head rapidly. “No it’s fine I didn’t really even think about it. I’ve just been focused on Paul and Isaac. Not thinking too far ahead you know?” Paul puts his arms around Kyle’s waist and pulls him on to his lap. Isaac who is sitting on the other wide of Paul pull’s Kyle’s feet in to his lap. Paul bites down gently but firmly on Kyle’s shoulder before whispering “mine.” And kissing him on the ear. Kyle snickers and squeezes Paul’s leg. “Is there uh anything we need to do right now?” Kyle asks after a moment. “No I assume you accept my invitation?” Derek says with a small hint of a grin. Kyle rockets to his feet and rushes over to Derek holding his hand out. “Of course! Yes Sir! I mean yes Alpha Hale!” Derek’s grin widens as he takes Kyle’s offered hand. He gestures back to Paul. “Your mate’s lap is getting cold.” Kyle quickly returns to his seat on Paul’s lap. “Nothing else needs to be done here at this point. You have to go to your Alpha and let him know your intentions. Hopefully he honors your request.” “This could actually be a good thing.” Stiles says. Derek nods. “You’d probably be safer in Texas for a while. It’ll give us some time to find Mark.” Paul tenses up but says nothing. He presses gently and Kyle moves over and off of his lap. “I want you to promise me.” Paul says making eye contact with everyone in the room. “You must promise me that you’ll be careful. You can’t think of Mark as some dumb kid. He’s very smart. Yes, he’s young. He’s not a hunter, he’s not supernatural but he’s incredibly bright and he’s crazy. If you guys approach this like he’s some dumb kid that gay bashed me someone is going to get hurt. _Please_ …..” Derek nods. “I promise.” Everyone else nods their agreement and murmurs their promise that they will be careful.

A short while later everyone is saying their good nights and heading up stairs. Peter walks out on the front porch and stands for a moment. Paul notices this and says. “I’ll be up in a minute.” He gives Isaac and Kyle both a touch on their knees then walks out in to the night closing the door behind him. He stands next to Peter and peers silently out in to the darkness. “What can you see?” Paul asks after a moment. “For me its just darkness, an occasional glint of light reflected off of the cars in the dark. What does it look like to you?” Peter is silent a moment. “I can see all the small creatures and insects that typically sleep or hide during the day.” Peter answers. It’s as bright now as it is on a mildly over cast day…..Just the coloring is a little off. That way.” Peter says pointing off to the right. “About a quarter mile is a deer.” “You can see that far in this light?” Paul asks softly. “That’s from scent.” Peter replies with a smile. “I wanted to thank you.” Paul says. “For?” Peter asks still peering out in to the darkness. “For keeping me here. Convincing me it would be a mistake to go after Mark.” Peter turns to Paul and regards him for a moment. “Protecting you…. Not just physically…. Protecting you, who you are is important to me and everyone else. You’re very special to us. Over the years we’ve all had to do some….rather ugly things. You’re gentle and kind. In spite of everything you’ve been through there is an innocence to you, a softness if you will. Murder, death… It changes you…. Hardens you... Derek is our Alpha and is responsible for the safety and wellbeing of all who are in his pack. However I am the enforcer the first line of defense. After….it seemed like a natural role for me. I am a killer. I can track, over power, subdue, torture, interrogate, ignore pleas for mercy, kill and then go prepare lunch. All without a second thought. It’s who I am. You’re not a killer. You could be. I saw the look in your eye when you went after Alisson. When what’s yours is threatened there were no tears, no second guessing. You went after a highly trained hunter and slashed her throat without any hesitation. If you were to take the next step though. Hunt someone, stalk them, wait for that perfect moment. Watch their eyes as they realize what is coming…… The instant you end their life the person standing here with me tonight would be gone.” Paul swallows and looks down at the porch railing. “That my dear boy.” Peter says resting his hand on Paul’s shoulder a moment. “Would be a tragedy. This pack has suffered enough. Your mates are waiting. Have a good night, and a safe journey.” Peter squeezes Paul’s shoulder before stepping off the porch and in to the darkness. Paul looks after him for a moment before giving the mental strand that belongs to Peter a brief pat. He then turns and heads back in to the house.

Paul closes the door to the bedroom and smiles over at the bed. Isaac and Kyle are laying in the bed looking at him. “Where is our cuddly human?” Isaac asks. Paul grins and walks to the bed. He stops at the foot of the bed and sheds his clothes grinning shyly at the unabashed looks of want his mates give him. Soon he is wrapped in Isaac’s big strong arms and Kyle is sliding in to his. The three sigh contentedly as the comfort of mates and boyfriends washes over them. “This…. Forever.” Paul whispers. Paul’s head slides in to its customary place on Kyle’s shoulder. Isaac kisses him sweetly on the back of the neck. The three tangle their legs together and lay silently enjoying the closeness. “Isaac?” Paul asks quietly. “hmm?” Isaac replies from where he’s nuzzling his nose along the side of Paul’s neck. “How do we go? Drive, fly?” “What would you like?” Isaac asks. “I have a feeling wolves don’t like flying very much.” Paul says. Kyle shrugs. “Doesn’t bother me much. I hate the smells though.” “Same.” Isaac says. “If we drive we can take our time and enjoy the trip or we can fly and get there and back as soon as possible.” Paul stretches languidly. Smiling and closing his eyes as Isaac runs his hand slowly down Paul’s muscled chest and stomach stopping just under the waist band of his boxer briefs. He pauses there with a couple fingers still on Paul’s stomach and strokes his thumb gently. Isaac kisses him on his neck, then again behind his ear pressing firmly against him. “I love you so much baby.” He whispers in to Paul’s ear before kissing it sweetly. “I love you too fancy face.” Paul sighs out. “I love you like this.” Kyle says turning slightly so he can tenderly pepper Paul’s face and neck with kisses. “Calm, content, relaxed.” Kyle continues. “Do you mind if we fly to Texas?” Paul asks returning Kyle’s kisses. “I don’t like being away from the pack, plus supernatural stuff aside. I’ve kept Isaac away from work long enough. And….” Paul hesitates for a moment and Kyle’s eyes which had been mostly closed and relaxed snap open as he picks up on the tension and unease that flares in Paul. “Texas…I…” Paul hesitates for a moment as Kyle caresses his face. “I don’t like it there and I want to spend as little time there as possible.” Paul finally says.

“It’s OK Paul.” Kyle says still cupping Paul’s cheek and peering in to his eyes. “We’ll fly. Get it out of the way and then get back here as soon as possible. You and Isaac have been through a lot recently. You need pack and pack land to help you work through things.” Isaac shifts slightly picking up his phone he taps on it for a moment before putting it back on the night table.

“I just wish we had more to go on.” Stiles says pacing anxiously on the floor of the study. “Peter has checked all the hotels there is no sign of him.” Derek rolls his head a little working a kink out before standing and taking his husbands hand and pulling him to the window seat. Stiles huffs out an amused sound and settles on Derek’s lap. “We’ll find him.” Derek says. “We’ll sneak them out of the house so even if Mark or someone else is watching they’ll think he’s still here.” “I just wonder if he is even still here. It’s been too long.” Stiles says laying his head on Derek’s shoulder and breathing in his scent. “I don’t get the impression this is some master strategist.” Derek says shortly. “Remember what Paul said, don’t under estimate him. He knows what we are. There is no other explanation for why he scented the area like he did. For all we know he’s found some hunters to help him.” Derek is silent for a moment before nodding in agreement. “I’ll talk to Chris and see if he can look in to that. See if he has any contacts in Texas who might have heard something.” Stiles sighs and relaxes slightly. Content that they are doing everything they can.

Back up in the bedroom Paul’s mind is still on the trip to Texas. After about 30 minutes Kyle finally turns and rubs his face on Paul’s. “You’re thinking too much..” “mmmmhmmm” Isaac hums sleepily in agreement before pressing his nose firmly behind Paul’s ear. “Sorry Sorry.” Paul says amusedly pulling Kyle closer. Isaac squeezes him tightly and Kyle presses even closer. “Love you boys…. Good night.” Paul says with a grin closing his eyes and sighing in comfort as the three slowly squirm against each other reveling in the closeness of those who they hold most dear.

Tomorrow there will be stress and worry and making sure his mates and pack are safe.  What If Kyle’s parents don’t like him? What if they insist that he stay in Texas and forget this whole “mate” business. What if his pack fights to keep him? So much to think about so many ways for things to go wrong.

Tonight though, right now in this moment? This… this is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to immediately being work on the sequel. I have a good idea of several things I want to have happen. I might as well not even try and predict how long the story will be. I kinda thought this would be short, then Kyle happened and everything went sideways. As I indicated before I'll probably try and get 2-3 chapters written before I start to post. That way I have some cushion that will allow me to maintain a somewhat regular updating schedule even if my writing is interrupted.
> 
> As always thank you so much to those who have commented and gave kudos. I know I'm far from the best but that helps me think hopefully I'm not the worst. 8)


End file.
